Betrayal is made in Blood
by llwild1992
Summary: Love can blind you, love can save you, and betrayal can destroy you. The day he destroyed our world was the day I was broken, and forced to abandon our child for fear that Madera would find us. I can never trust him, yet I love him; no one has loved anyone as much as I love him. For my love I will ignore the blood and sacrifice everything to be with him. But I fear the end is near.
1. Arc I Chapter 1

Betrayal is made in Blood

* * *

><p>llwild1992 (2011- )<p>

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OC Character(ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

* * *

><p>At age thirteen he left the village. He left his home, friends, and life all for a single minded dream. I thought I could change his mind by telling him that I loved him. He already knew that. I was never quiet about my feeling for him. I thought it would have made him stop. Since is family was dead I assumed he was missing the feeling of being loved and giving love in return. I thought that if I have him my heart it would be enough to keep him in the village. But I was wrong.<p>

God I was stupid.

So he left.

Naruto went with his new master to train. He wanted to make me happy again by bringing Sasuke back. Naruto was too good to me. I didn't need him to do that for me. It should have been for himself. Sasuke was his best friend, and Naruto was Sasuke's;though neither would admit it. Naruto should have chosen to go after Sasuke because that is what a friend would do.

God was he too good.

So I remained.

I remained in the village studying under Tsunade. Over the years I pushed myself to become self reliant. As a beginner I had relied too much on Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi to protect me during missions. I wanted to be my own savior. I even unlocked the internal side of myself that gave me the strength I needed. I became myself.

When Naruto returned, we became an amazing team together. Even when Kakashi was injured and Sai replaced Sasuke on our three manned squad, it was still Naruto and me. That goofy kid was still too good to me. His Hokage dream was in reach, he was amazingly strong and he even had control of the nine tailed fox inside of him. Naruto stunned me at every corner. He was and is amazing and I absolutely love him as one of my closest friends now. I love almost everything about Naruto, save for the constant consumption of Ramen, but most of all I love his heart that just seems to get bigger.

He failed time and time again when he went to bring Sasuke back. Sasuke wasn't someone that could be forced to do anything. His mind was set. H didn't need to be rescued. The darkness that we all believed clouded his mind and his heart was self-created. He created that darkness. He wasn't seduced by and promise of power. He saw an opportunity to gain more, so he took it. Orochimaru did not sway Sasuke into leaving, nor did he tempt him. Sasuke saw something in the request and just left.

Naruto unwillingly had to give up his quest to return Sasuke to the village.

With the end of the third Shinobi War, which Sasuke served on the enemy side along with Mandara Uchiha, he and his ancestor disappeared. Naruto was able to fight them back, but for some reason no bodies were found. We both waited for months after the war for some sign that Sasuke was dead. But none came. We both secretly hoped that Sasuke had survived. But we both knew deep down that if he was alive he was most likely gathering his strength and biding his time until he would strike back. Years passed and nothing happened.

Life returned to normal for everyone.

That is until he came home.

He was twenty-three when he returned. He walked right into the main gate and stood before the ninja in charge of travelers. He looked them straight in the eyes and told them his name. Sasuke was arrested on sight and taken into ANBU custody. In the academy you learn that the ANBU is the elite, they work in strategy and efficiently. But what you don't learn is that there is a jail division that acts in their own interest. When a prisoner is brought in, they violate you any way possible.

They strip you of your cloths, power hose you down, and search your body for hidden weapons or timed genjutsu. They then shave your head, no matter your sex; people take pride in their appearance. So in order to break the prisoner they strip you of it. Last they brand you for your crime. There are three brands that can be given; traitor, deserter, and missing ninja. So on the back of Sasuke's neck they branded the Kohona symbol with an 'X' through it to show everyone that he was a missing ninja.

I was working on moving myself into my new apartment when I received a message from Tsunade. I dropped everything I had in my hand and went to her office. Naruto was there along with Kakashi. I will never forget that day. It was cold, the sky was darker than the darkest nigh, rain pounded against the windows and lightning became a scary reminder that we are all mortal.

"Uchiha has returned." She said with a deeply disturbingly sober voice. She looked up at all of us, her amber eyes cold and serious. She sat rigid and straight. The lights flickered on and off from the mayhem of the wind outside. "He will be tried in the coming month. Once ANBU interrogates him, we will put him to trail and then punished for his crimes."

"They won't sentence him to death, will they?" Kakashi asked, his normal somber voice was laced with concern.

"It's a possibility."

"But it's Sasuke!" Naruto said. "We can't kill him."

"He was our enemy five years ago, Naruto!" I said. My heart clenched as I said it. "He invaded us, killed our people, he needs to be punished."

"S-Sakura?" Naruto looked at me stunned that I had said it. "He's our best friend."

"No he's not." I said, "He's not the Sasuke we knew. He's a killer and he needs to be put down." I felt pain in my chest, "if he's kept alive who knows that he'll do. We have him. Let's just get rid of him!"

Naruto stood on top of me and shook my shoulders, "Do you hear yourself? You loved Sasuke. You don't want him to die more than the rest of us."

"I do not love Sasuke!" I punched him in the face with a chakra filled fist and knocked him away from me. "I had a childlike crush on him and nothing more. Don't confuse it."

Tsunade threw the desk she sat behind out the window. "I did not call you here to have a pissing match. I want to know if any of you would be willing to go on record before the council and speak of Sasuke's crimes." She looked at Kakashi first. "I can't do it because the council is on equal terms with me. Someone who knows Sasuke and who is trustworthy needs to do it."

"I won't." Kakashi said, "I won't right Sasuke's death warrant. I know he went against us and did everything in his power to destroy the village. But his new action puzzles me. It does not feel right."

She looked to Naruto. "You know my answer." He glared in my direction.

She looked to me. The pain in my chest was heavy and it started to weigh a lot. "I will." I answered.

Naruto stormed out and ran away. Kakashi just looked at me with a sad eye and placed his hand on my head before he left. Tsunade gave me a talk about what I was to do. I was to go before the council and tell them everything I knew about Sasuke and is plans. I was to literally beg for the death sentence. I was also given a mission on that day. Because Sasuke was a high risk prisoner, he would need to be sedated every day. Only a doctor with a high enough clearance would be able to get into the underground maximum security section of the prison to sedate him every day. I was basically the only person with that qualification.

After I ate my dinner I took my mission scroll and went to the hospital to pick up Sasuke's sedative. I then went to the prison and was directed to the passage way that would lead me to him. It was a needle injection; he was not to be trusted with swallowing a pill. So I would have to look at him every day knowing that I was going to ask for him to be put to death in a month. When I reached his cell I was told that he was still being interrogated. The ANBU asked if I wanted to watch it. I recognized his hair; Shikamaru. Dumbass doesn't even smooth down his hair when he's in uniform; everyone knows how the Nara family wears their hair.

Nevertheless I went to the room he directed me to and stood with three other ANBU members. They all were writing down what was being asked. I stood in front of the mirrored glass and looked into the tiny white room. Ibiki was the one interrogating, great. It was just him, a ceiling lamp, a table, and Sasuke.

To say I was surprised by Sasuke's appearance would have been a massive understatement. If I hadn't known it was Sasuke I would have never recognized him. Sure the shaved head was a surprise because his hair was an amazingly beautiful giveaway and the skin on his neck was burnt red all the way around. But he was wearing black robes, his hands bound together on the top of the table; his long legs were chained at the ankles to the floor. He sat with a frown on his gaunt and pale face. He was always fair but he looked sickly. He was hunched over in an agitated way as Ibiki walked circles around him in that tiny room. His onyx eyes followed the older man's movements. He snapped out answered as calmly as he could as Ibiki asked them.

"Where is Mandara Uchiha?" Ibiki asked.

Groaning, Ibiki must have asked this many times before, "There is no Mandara, I killed him."

"Why did you return to the village, you fully know that you would be put to trail?"

"I know that." Sasuke said. "I'm ready for it."

"Did Mandara send you here so you could attack from the inside out? You must have noticed the extra security measures we have put into place so no one can invade. The village is now known as "The Impenetrable Village". Is that his next plan? To wait a few years and gather enough information and troops until it is time to attack once again."

"I have killed Mandara Uchiha. I have left his organization. I have no desire to attack the village. I just want to go home."

"And _this_ is home?"

"Yes."

"You're underground, Sasuke, and in one month you'll be in the ground. Understand me boy?"

"Yes."

"Now that we understand one another, I would like for you to tell me the location of Mandara Uch—"

Sasuke's head snapped up to look into the mirrored wall. His voice was powerful and angry, "—I am _not_ in affiliation with Mandara anymore. I came back on my _own_." His onyx eyes turned into blazing red sharingan. His eyes searched the glass knowing there were people behind it watching him. With his hands bound together he banged them on the table. His eyes seemed to settle on me. There was no way he would know I was there. "I left as a selfish and angry boy, and I'm sorry." Was he speaking to me? "I came back a man. I know damn well what my crimes are, but I am repentant to you. Mandara is dead. I KILLED him. But I was not his only follower. I know who has taken command. I know everything about the organization. I am willing to trade information. I am willing to die for you."

I held my breath as Ibiki walked to the reinforced door and pounded on it. It opened and three more men walked in to take Sasuke away. They unchained him from the floor and walked him out. I looked down at my hands, the one that was not holding the sedative was sweaty and shaking. My knees were shaking also.

I was escorted to his cell and waited for the ANBU to be done settling him in. when they came out I was told that I had ten minutes to administer the medication and then I was to leave. I gathered myself and went in. His cell was tiny. His hands were unbound and shackled with anti-chakra chains to the wall. He sat on a thin dirty white cot with nothing on it. The room was dark. He looked up at me when I pulled the door shut.

"You?" he said.

I missed his hair. I nodded and walked to him, "you are to be administered a sedative every day by me."

"Of course." He said. His hands were in his lap, he was calm and relaxed as he sat there.

I approached him and looked down at this pathetic looking creature that was named "Sasuke Uchiha". I motioned for his arms and he gave them to me. I checked to see which one had a better vain and chose the left arm. I sat down on my knees and pulled out everything that I would need and placed in before me on the floor. He leaned back on the wall and kept watching me.

"You'll be conscious, but you'll just be weak." I said.

"Why you?"

"I'm the only person that can be trusted."

"Do they know that you sought me out once? You would rather kill me yourself than have someone else do it."

"No." I cleaned his arm with a swab. "I was given orders to sedate you only. I wouldn't have been able to sneak in poison if I wanted to."

"So you want me to go to trial?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me killed for my crimes?"

"Do you want the death sentence?"

"No, who does."

I sat back on my knees and stuck the needle into the vial and pulled it in. "why did you come back then?"

"I'm done, Sakura." That was the first time he said my name, "I've grown up. I see what it is I have done. People change."

"I don't think you're capable of such a change." I flicked it to get the air bubbles out.

"Why not?"

"Because it's you," I spat out. "Why are you talking so much? It goes against your antisocial attitude."

His black brows raised in amusement. "You were always so nice..." he thought for a moment and then finished with; "to me."

"People tend to get spiteful when you knock them out in the park and leave them there."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not." I placed the needle on his vain and pushed in and started to give him the dose. "All you said was "thank you"."

His arm went numb, "I meant for saying that you loved me." his shoulder dropped. His eyes started to droop, but they never stopped watching me. "Do you still love me?"

I pulled the needle out and replaced it with my thumb to stop him from bleeding as I went to get a bandage. "Do you think I do?"

"yes." He said as he sat up a little, his movements were becoming a little shaky. "Somewhere deep down inside you; there is a little girl who loves me."

"Too bad," I placed the bottle in my pocket, "she's gone and so is the person she loved."

"You still look like her." He said, "maybe more beautiful and womanly, but I still see her."

"Go to sleep." I ordered.

His hand rose to cup my cheek. I froze when I felt the searing heat of his hand enter my skin. He sat more up and leaned to me until his nose was touching mine. His eyes were dimming telling me that the meds were starting to kick in. he smiled as he looked at me. "There she is." He mumbled, "I see her. I see right through you Sakura. Just like I saw you, watching my interrogation, through the mirror."

My mouth went dry, "how—"

"—my fully developed sharingan can do some amazing things now, like see through walls." He was whispering, he moved closer to kiss my cheek. "I meant what I said in there." He whispered, "I wouldn't want to die, but I am ready to if I am sentenced. But I know that Kakashi, Dope, and even you wouldn't want that to happen. You can act as if you hate me…but I know that you don't."

Three bangs on the door told me time was up. I felt him kiss my cheek once more before he sat back against the wall. I sat there stunned for a moment but then came back to reality. I gathered the needle and swab and got up to leave. I was about the exit when I heard him say something.

"I came back because I'm ready for you to love me. I'm also ready to love you back. I do love you." He said, "You should know that, just in case."

* * *

><p>SO PEOPLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK?<p>

DIFFERENT FROM MY NORMAL STUFF BUT I THINK IT'S GOOD, I AM ENJOYING THIS PLOT THAT I HAVE CREATED. IF YOU CAN'T TELL FROM THE SUMMARY THAT I GAVE YOU AT THE TOP, A WHOLE LOT OF SHIT GOES DOWN IN THIS FIC AND I THINK IT WILL ROCK. IT WILL ALSO BE LONG SO HOPEFULLY I WILL FINISH THIS AND ALSO SOME OF MY OTHER STUFF. THIS WILL GET A LITTLE DARKER THAN SOME OF MY OTHER STUFF AND THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS SO THAT'S WHY THIS IS 'M' RATED.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	2. Arc I Chapter 2

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OF Character (ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

* * *

><p>I dreamt that I was running from thousands of dark hands. They were fast; only by a hair was I getting away from them. The air in my lungs stung every cell in my body. I felt as if I was a child again, helpless and screaming for someone to save me. The ground under my feet was sticky; it would take hold of my sandals and suck me down. If it wasn't for my strength I would have been gone already. Millions of different laughs filled the air, coming from every direction. I could feel my heart pounding heavy in my chest and my screams reaching the heavens. The hands were touching me, every touch was a feeling of being violated. I felt filthy and grimy. They started to hold me, pushing me down until I was lying against the ground. They pulled me as the ground began to swallow me whole.<p>

The beeping of my alarm was my saving grace. I sat up in a cold sweat in my bed. My long hair was wrapped around my neck, arms, and torso. My shirt was damp and falling off of my arms, my feet had kicked the light weight pink sheets to the floor. I felt so bad. I just got up and headed for the bathroom door. I opened the door and went in, only to come out a few seconds later when I realized it wasn't the door that lead to my bathroom, it was my fabulous walk in closet that was bare at the moment. I then went to the other door that was scheming right next to it and walked into the bathroom.

My shirt and shorts came off even before I reached the shower and turned it on. When it was hot enough I got in and let the steam fill my senses. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold tile, it felt so good. Hot water to my back and cold tile on my front both created an amazing combination of comfort and pleasure. I didn't think, I just felt everything my body was feeling. After about five minutes of doing nothing I picked up my scented shampoo and pored enough to wash my hair with. I lathered it into my hair until I could smell nothing but black berries. I gave up smelling like candy and strawberries a long time ago. Ino gave me a bath kit for my birthday, it was a joke because everything was labeled "bring out his wild side" because the smells from everything in it should be able to unlock a man's sensual side and bring out his lust. I just personally like the smell and keep using it.

As I lathered my hair, ran my fingers though the long locks I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. I kept hearing husky deep breaths to my back. It was silly because there was no one in my home. I even turned to just see the other side of my shower. It must have been my dream hanging on. After twenty minutes in the shower and I was all prune I got out and got to work getting ready for the day. I had hospital shifts for most of the day, fun. Over the years I've taken up more and more shifts at the hospital and less missions outside the village. My priorities are changing. During the ending period of the war I started to go to school to become a doctor. Along with my medic skills and my knowledge of regular medicine I've become an accomplished doctor. I can work in any field in the hospital. I've done mostly a little bit of everything. The only thing I haven't done is delivered a baby. I am not an OBGYN.

I'm needed at the hospital and less in the field. I'm starting to see where it is in the village I belong. It's good for me. I'm twenty three and I want to have a stable life, I want to get married and have a family of my own. Right now I feel like working more inside the village and less outside will help me get what I want. I am on my way to having a stable life.

I walked into my kitchen and turned the coffee pot off. I basically had only coffee in my house. That's what happens when you are newly moved into an apartment. I'll go food shopping after work. I don't have to go to the prison to give Sasuke the sedative until twenty four hours has passed. Just thinking about him in the prison gave me gooseflesh for some odd reason. He looked to pathetic and weak. Not the powerful man I have seen on the battlefield for years.

I watched the coffee slowly trickle out of the top and into the glass cup. The image of our only battle came to mind. I was dead set on killing him myself. I was an idiot. I was blinded by emotion and couldn't see that he overpowered me on so many levels. It was because I loved him and I didn't want to see him die a horribly painful death. I would have rather I did it because it would have been quick and painless for him. Idiotic fifteen year old girl.

I drank my coffee in a minute and then headed off to work. I walked though the town. I could hear the whispers that he had returned and how stunned people were. Off in the distance I could see more ninja patrolling the town. Tsunade must have been scared that we would be invaded again. I reached the hospital by the beginning of my shift and went to see who my first patient was. The day was going by so slowly. 3 pm and nothing eventful has happened. I sat in my office writing our release forms. My window was open so the cool breeze of the afternoon could come in; the sky was clear and song birds were flying in it. One even landed on my windowsill and I gave it a cracker. I kept looking at the clock just waiting for the time to be six pm. That was when I would drop my groceries off at my house and head to the prison. That seemed to be the only thing I was looking forward to. I wasn't looking forward to seeing my former teammate chained to a wall and have to stick a needle in his arm; I was looking forward to doing something.

I love my work. But it becomes a routine, like most missions I take. Nothing exciting happens. Who knows what will happen when I go to see Sasuke.

After work I went shopping in the market. I'm not a vegetarian per say, but I like to eat clean. Natural everything, I do eat meat but only when my mother makes it. I can't cook meat for my life—I burn it with such ease you think it was an art form. I got some carrots, leaks, dressing, and some dough so I could make my own bread. The market in the afternoon is always quiet because most people buy in the morning so everything is fresh. But food on ice can still be as fresh. I walked into every stand and got a little bit of everything.

"Good morning Ms. Haruno." A stand manager said as he bowed his head to me.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I am fine; could I interest you in cabbage or tomatoes? Half off just for you."

"Thanks," I picked up a tomato to inspect it. I remembered that I had a juicer; I could make my own tomato juice! "I'll take three," I started to bag them when I remembered that Sasuke loved tomatoes. I had the urge to get more and bring them with me when I went there. Shaking the thoughts away I paid him and started to leave.

At promptly six in the evening I walked down to the prison, having brought the sedative and everything that I need, home with me. Walking into the main part of the prison is like walking into a bar, only there is no alcohol and just massive amounts of smoke. The men that hang out there are everyday run-of-the-mill ANBU trainees that are working here as grunt work until they can get up to A level missions with the elite. I checked in with my id badge and was handed a clipboard by the man who took down my name. Tsunade wished for Sasuke's vitals to be monitored incase his body gets use to the sedative and we have to go up a dose. There were also other questions that needed to be answered.

I smiled and then was led by another man down into Maximum.

Sasuke was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. It is still a surprise to see him as he is, bald, pale, in rags, and limp. Deep down a part of me wanted to break him out of here and take him home to nurse him back to full health. It must have been the fan girl part of me that wouldn't just die away. She still cared for Sasuke, and I hear her telling me this isn't right, that no one, not even Sasuke Uchiha, should be like this. Sighing I closed the door.

"You are possibly the only person in this place that I am glad to see." He said, I looked at him as I walked to his side. Before his posture was rigid and stiff but as I got closer to him, he relaxed and even smirked, was he that comfortable around me? He continued to look up at the ceiling as I sat down beside him.

"I have to ask you some questions so we know how the sedative is working."

"I'll corporate." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulder. "Nothing better to do." I don't think he could have lifted his arms from his sides…

First question, "how are you feeling with the sedative?" I asked with the proper voice of a doctor. "Are you extremely loopy? Do I need to lessen it so you can at least see?"

"I feel fine," he said, "I've just been staring at the same spot on the ceiling since you left yesterday."

"You didn't sleep?"

"Nope." He answered.

"I can knock you out if you want?"

"I don't need to sleep." He said; his eyes finally shifted to look at me. "You smell good." He said.

My throat burned and closed up. "Thanks," I mumbled, I silently wished he was the same emo kid that left the village. That Sasuke was cool, all brooding and silent. Sasuke now…

I looked at the next question, "have you had a urinary movement?" awkward.

"There would be no place to do that, and I have had the need to go." He said with a slight tug of his lips, was he smiling?"

"What do you mean you haven't gone? Everyone goes…"

"I haven't eaten in a few days; my last meal was before I entered the country."

"They haven't been feeding you?"

"No."

"WHAT!" I dropped the clip board and got up, "dumbasses!" I walked to the door flung it open and walked right to Shikamaru; again the hair was a dead giveaway. "Show me who's in charge."

Not wanting to anger me more he lead me to an office and let me in. Inside the black walled room, Ibiki sat looking down at some papers. His scared face seemed puzzled at my arrival. His beady little eyes held no emotion as he looked at me. "Haruno,"

"Why hasn't Sasuke been fed?"

"The prisoner is still being interrogated."

"Everyone has a right to food, no matter if they are being interrogated. He hasn't eaten in a few days."

"It will take a few days to break him. Then we'll feed him."

"At least give him water?"

"No,"

I walked to his desk and slammed my hands down on it, "if you don't feed him he'll die."

"Wouldn't we all like that?" he smiled as he pushed out of his seat, "even if he is going to trial, the prisoner doesn't mean a thing in here. He's just a wipe-ass that can be snubbed out at a moment's notice." His eyes then shifted above my head, his smiled grew. "His death won't mean a thing."

I slowly turned around to see what it is he was looking at. Above the trim of the door there was a TV screen. The image on the screen was Sasuke's cell. There were two ANBU officers in there…beating him. I turned back to Ibiki and was dumbfounded. "He is in anti-chakra bounds!"

"A beautiful sight isn't it? A so called "all powerful" Uchiha getting back what he's dealt within an inch of his life."

"Asshole!" I turned around and ran out of the room.

I rounded the corner and pushed into his cell. The two men were kicking Sasuke with chakra laced legs. They didn't even notice me. I had nothing on me, save for the needle. So I walked up behind them and pushed my charka into my hands and grabbed a fistful of their necks. They both froze as I crushed them with my strength. I was beyond pissed when I threw them back and away from Sasuke who looked up at me, a line of blood coming out of his mouth. He was clutching his right side. I turned and looked down at the two men.

"I'll say this once, **get out**." my voice was that of an angry mother ready to defend the lives of her children.

Feeling frightened and ashamed that they were handed their asses to them on a silver platter by me, they got up and left. Satisfied with myself I went to survey Sasuke. I helped him roll onto his back. His face was swelling and I could see a rib was broken from the ugly sight of a large displaced bump on his side. He looked up at me with hooded eyes. He looked like a child that needed to be kissed and held by his mother.

I quickly placed my hands on his chest, my healing chakra started to glow on my skin and sink into his skin. When a loud buzzing noise stopped me.

From a speaker in the corner of the room, right next to the surveillance camera, I heard Ibiki's voice, "None of that, Haruno."

"A rib it broken!"

"None of it." The buzzing noise returned.

I groaned and pulled my chakra back. Sasuke groaned from the retreating feeling of it. His eyes closed in pain; he bit into his bottom lip as the feeling began to lessen. I felt so horrible…I'm a doctor; I save lives…even if it was Sasuke! I couldn't help him. When my chakra was gone he opened his eyes and looked at me.

Lightly smiling, "now I know how regular people feel. This sucks."

My chest tightened, I felt like crying. Not wanting him to see me weakened I bent my head and mentally kicked myself. "The sedative should lessen the pain." I managed to say.

"Do you feel bad for me?"

I tried to shake my head.

"So you still care about me. That's nice to know."

"I really hate how you're more talkative."

"Only to you…" his left hand slowly started to rise until he touched my wrist, his grip slightly tightened, if he has possessed his full strength I think he would have been holding on for dear life.

I pulled away and reached for the vial. "Stop it." I filled the needle and put it in his arm.

His eyes, like smoldering fog, kept watching me. The blood drop on the side of his mouth was drying. He laid there while in injected him, only his breathing could be heard. His pulse was strong and clam, his chest rose with each breath evenly.

When I was done I pulled the needle out and placed a new bandage on him. "Do you know the feeling of seeing something that you've imagined for so long…and what you were imagining was oh so much better in real life?"

I was puzzled by it. I had absolutely no idea what it was he was talking about. "No,"

"Remember what I said yesterday?" his eyes were dimming, he was falling asleep. "How I can see though walls?"

"Yes," I gulped. Could he see though my shirt? Was that even possible? This could be worse than wondering if Neji could see through my clothing when his eyes were activated.

"If I close my eyes and focus really hard, I can have my mind travel to anywhere I want to go. I can see anything I wish to see, even see you mistake your closet for your bathroom this morning."

I dropped my hands into my lap, "you can…"

"Yes," he smiled as his hands returned to my wrist, "I saw you this morning, you take long showers…I enjoyed it myself." Slowly his lids closed and his grip on me relaxed. I then learned that Sasuke was menially stalking me from inside a maximum security prison that was miles under ground.

It is a small world after all.

* * *

><p>I was on my lunch break the next day stalking the medicine cabinets. I kept thinking about what happened yesterday. With the sedative in his system and the chakra bounds keeping his power suppressed, Sasuke was as vulnerable as an infant. I couldn't sleep all night because I felt so bad. He was hurt and I wasn't allowed to heal him. He wasn't giving the answers that Ibiki wanted to hear so they weren't going to feed him. I know deep down inside that he deserves punishment, but what he was going through in the prison was cruel and not right!<p>

I looked down at the box I was opening and noticed it was full of food pills. Even though shinobi use them as a substitute to a meal in the field, we ground them up and give them to anorexics with hope that they'll gain weight. Maybe I could….

I am a medic and I took a vow to help those in need. That is exactly what I was telling myself as I poured a bottle full of food-pills into a grinding bowl and took the grind-malice to it. If I couldn't heal his rib I would keep him alive by feeding him. When it was a fine powder I retrieved my empty water bottle from my office and measured a tablespoon of the powder, I then filled it with a little bit of water. I watched it as the water and powder mixed until it only looked like water.

I walked into the check-in-station of the prison an hour later, everything to sedate him was in the pocket of my lab coat and in my hand was the water bottle. The guard looked up at me and smiled. Then he spotted my bottle and pointed to it. He said I should finish my water before I headed down into Maximum. Great…how was I going to get it to him now? I went to a nearby trashcan and acted like I was going to throw it away.

Think or swim…

Slowly I undid the cap and raised the bottle to my mouth and pretended to drink the water, when I only filled my mouth with it and did not swallow. Done with that I threw the bottle out and checked in but writing my name on the visitor file and then was escorted by another man to the maximum entrance. The walk down to where Sasuke is being held seemed longer when I was almost choking on water laced with food-pills. I am never doing this again. When I reached the door I started to relax; it was almost over.

I walked in, fighting the urge to swallow the water in my mouth. Sasuke was sitting against the wall facing the door. He was very pale and clutching his right side. He gave off the expression of relief. His shoulders relaxed the tension they were holding, his eyes opened wider and became more expressive. Was he really that glad to see me?

He lent his head back against the wall and tilted his chin up. "My favorite person," He mumbled.

I kept walking until I was in front of him and knelt down like I had done the prior two times and laid out the needle, sedative, swab, and bandage. Sasuke watched me the entire time. He searched my expression when I did not speak back to him. He pulled his legs up from the crossed position they were in before and then spread them out so I was sitting between his knees….damn his legs are long.

As I prepared the needle he slowly shifted, painfully, to head towards me. His onyx eyes searching, "cat got your tongue?"

"Hm?" I said, it was possibly the only word I could say. Did that count as a word?

When the needle was ready I motioned for him to give me his arm. Slowly he did, pain did not cross his face but I knew he was in a great deal of it. Instead of taking his arm and injecting him, I scooted closer into his legs; my hands traveled to his neck and held the back of his head. He looked up at me wondering what it was I was planning as my hands tilted his head back. Now or never… I leaned in and placed my lips against his.

I think he was surprised at first, for a twinge of a second. But his hands quickly held my head and pulled me towards him. His lips engulfed mine quickly. I needed to be careful. I wasn't going to get a second chance at it. When he licked my lips for entrance into my mouth I refused and took command as best as I could. I looked into his eyes and got his attention. He got the hint and opened himself to me and the water quickly flowed from my moth to his.

I tried to pull away, my task was done, but he held me still and kissed me hard. I felt his fingers tangle into my messy bun and pull locks out. His eyes closed as he kissed me, refusing to let up. Soon I found that my hands were tightening on his neck, my eyes slowly closing and my whole body relaxing down into his slumped over figure.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but I quickly pulled away and gathered myself. He just watched me with a triumphant smirk on his lips. I gathered my hair and licked my lips because they were tingling. I couldn't look at him. I did not expect him to kiss me once I gave him the water but kiss me he did. Once I was comfortable I started to get the sedative ready. He handed me his arm without a word. His eyes kept following mine as I was averting his gaze.

"Look at me?" he quietly asked.

I didn't. I just stuck the needle in and gave him the dose.

"Sakura," he rasped, "please?" I rolled my eyes and gave him what he wanted; "would a woman not in love with me kiss like that?" his eyes sparkled with inner delight.

"It was just a kiss."

"Many," he said, "full of passion." He leaned forward shakily, "you don't strike me as the type of woman who kisses to merely kiss." He slowly took my forearms into his larger hands and guided me forward until my face was directly in front of his, "I know you're angry with me right now. Sakura." He rubbed the tip of our noses back and forth together. The action was so childish and adorable I wanted to smile, but I crushed the urge. "But you also have hidden feeling for me. They're buried under years of anger. The anger is quiet sexy." He smiled, "but just let the other feelings out. I came back for you. I've let go of my hatred and spite. Now it's time for you to do the same. If we are going to be together, you need to let yourself love me, so I can love you back."

"What makes you think I want to be with you?" I frowned.

"It's all you've ever wanted. I'm all you ever wanted. Me home, safe, back with you and Naruto." He pecked me on the lips, "I'm here,"

"You're in prison for treason and will probably be put to death." I was the one writing his death warrant. "What makes you think you'll be forgiven; by anyone."

His eyes searched mine for a while before he spoke again, "there is a man named Raitcito Monoko, he was next in command under me. When I killed Madera and deserted the organization to come home, he took control. He was exiled from his home village, he is violent, and he has a thirst for blood. He is the one that should be in here, not me."

"Where is Madera's body then?" I asked, not fully believing him.

"Ashes, I burned it when I killed him."

"And your team?"

"Disbanded."

"Why should I believe you above anything else?"

"Because you love me, and I love you. You know perfectly well that I wouldn't lie to you, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Long over due I know, I have gotten a new PC and it took a while before i could transfer all my stuff from my Laptop and onto this new computer. So here it is, Ch 2 and the plot is a rollin'.<p>

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	3. Arc I Chapter 3

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OF Character (ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

* * *

><p>My day off two weeks later was a welcomed day. Ino came over bright and early to help me move in completely. We dusted, painted, decorated, and had a little too much fun with the paint. Who knew eleven years ago she would be my best friend again? All my rooms were done and we headed out for a late lunch. We went to this little tea shop to have tea and sandwiches. We talked mostly about her upcoming wedding—to Shikamaru of course—a little and more about what Shikamaru has told her about Sasuke and his return.<p>

I sat there swirling my spoon in the tea as she blabbed on about how crewel it was to have him there so helpless.

"I get it; he's dangerous, so just keep him in bonds, don't deny him food and water. Shika even says that they sedate him to the point where he has no function at all. He's just a blob. How offal can people be?"

"What do you mean?" I'm the one sedating him…

"I don't know if he shows it, but I'm sure he's scared…anyone would be. I want to see Sasuke go to trial just like everyone else but I really want his punishment to be just. Shika said that he claims to be a changed man and wants to help us; maybe it's true, he could have changed and is on our side now?"

"Do you think Sasuke is capable of something like that?"

"Change?" she thought for a moment, "I think so, if he really wanted to." She looked down at me with her big blue eyes and looked puzzled, "Is this bothering you?"

"No,"

"I think it is. Sweetie are your feelings for him still floating around?" she reached out and took both my hands, "I know you really cared for him and every chance you got they were pushed back into your face. It's okay to feel something for him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's okay to feel compassion for him, he was your first love, sure it was unrequited, but it was love none the less, and he will always be that to you."

I pulled off my best, "I am totally NOT lying to you and I love you" smile and took my hands back to sip my tea. We chatted some more and then headed off to do something Ino would rather be doing all day long. Lingerie shopping was her favorite past time since this cute little boutique opened up that sold _everything_ under the sun. We walked into it and Ino quickly ran around the store picking up items she wanted to try on and dropped them into my arms.

"I want to find something perfect for Shika to enjoy. I know he won't enjoy anything about the wedding ceremony or the reception at his parent's house, so I might as well shoot for the wedding night."

"What makes this night different than the last three years of nights." I handed her a different size in a full bra and panty match and closed the bright red curtain.

"Four," she corrected me as she tried it on. "I just want to start off our martial relationship with enough fireworks to last well into the tenth year."

I walked off to another corner to the fluffy pink table that showed the "toys" that were available and felt awkward so I walked to the other wall lined with mirrors and started to look at the paint in my hair.

"Are you bringing date? You know it's a plus one thing?"

"I don't really know…"

"Kiba?"

"He's always my back up and he knows it."

"Naruto?"

"Hinata…"

"Oh…." I heard movement behind her curtain and turned just in time to see Ino strut out in front of me in a purple strapless corset and matching purple rhinestone studded thong, a sheer white robe draped down her shoulders and pooled onto the floor. "I think I found it!" she twirled for me and jumped up and down laughing. "All I need is dark purple shoes and I'm done."

"Why not a fan while you're at it, pull off the geisha look?"

"Sounds good!" she squealed and ran back into the changing room.

I blinked a few times to get the image I had just seen out of my mind and looked down at my wrist watch. OHMIGOD! I ran over to her stall and shouted that I had to go.

"What," she shouted, "you're always bailing on me around this time. What's up?" she shouted as she stuck her head out of the curtain in time to see me running out the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in better spirits now, he was finally given food. He looked a little better, more color in his face and his eyes were shiny again. The dose that Tsunade gave was now lessened as Sasuke started to tell more about what was really going on in the organization. Though no one listening to him really knew what to believe, everything was still very unreal. But he was a compliant prisoner, so he was allowed some forms of freedom. I walked in with a grocery bag and a few other things along with the sedative. Sasuke was now standing, but the chains were lessened so he couldn't go no farther than the mat he used as a bed.<p>

He smiled joyfully as I approached him and sat down on the mat, his knees rising to create a rest for his arms. I kneeled down before him and looked at my chart. He was doing much better. I flipped through the pages looking at Tsunade's notes on how the sedative was working on him and how much she was happy that Ibiki started to listen to her. She wanted Sasuke to go to trial, what she wanted from it, she didn't even know.

"What's in the bag?" Sasuke asked after I had finished looking everything over.

"Fruit, bread from yesterday, and a book." I passed the bad over to him.

At first he took hold of the plastic handles with his right hand, and then swiftly he placed the left offer my hand. For a moment all he did was cradle my hand. His eyes holding mine, "Do you know how grateful I am to you?"

I wanted to laugh so hard. "Do you…"I giggled a bit, "know how hard it is to believe that you would speak like this? I've never heard you speak so much in my life."

"I just want to express my gratitude to you." He dropped the bag down in front of him and now held my hand in both. His eyes shifted down to examine my hand. His fingers slowly ran across my skin, looking at—everything. "You've saved me so many times and I never acknowledged it. I never realized how strong you actually were. These hands look so soft, but in reality they are the proof of your achievements and strength. Every little scar tells a story," He lingered at a small scar that was raised off of my hand from a battle I had against Sasori, "I suppose wishing to go back in time wouldn't mean anything, would it?"

"No," I pulled my hand away slowly, his heat leaving me. Why was he so warm all the time? "It's nice to dream though, to go back and bringing what you know now. I can think of a few things I'd want to change." I attempted to smile but it faded into a sad frown.

"I would go back and tell my father…" was he actually telling me something about his dad? Sasuke never did that before, "…never mind."

"Arm?" I decided I had had enough.

When I saw Sasuke's face when he was about to open up to me, he looks so young, so lonely, and so hurt. I wanted to hold him and give him comfort. Since the kiss a few weeks ago…something has changed between us. I'm more empathetic to him, I talk to him. I feel as if I don't hear his voice or have his attention I'm lost. I don't like the feeling, so I cut our interactions short, and he knows it. He gave me his arm without argument. As I swabbed his vein he caught my gaze and drew me back to him.

"When is it?"

"A few more days, they've bumped it up by a week."

"Hn," his face went stone cold.

I injected him and bandaged it up.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you." He reached for the bag that was sitting between us, "I'll read slowly."

"Okay," I smiled my best smile for him and started to stand. Sasuke quickly followed me; his hands took hold of my forearms and held me. "You know Ibiki is watching?"

"And I care why?" he smirked, "you haven't rebuffed me for the kissing." He said.

"Can we just forget about it, kami?" I rolled my eyes. "The water was laced with food pills, if you didn't drink it you'd probably be dead, and you know it. I was just keeping you alive."

"Because you can't help but want to see me alive."

"Because I want you to go to trial!" I stomped my foot down. "You may claim to be a changed man, but that doesn't hold you above the law. You've hurt so many, it's only fair."

"Angry again?" he smirked and drew me closer by winding his arms around my waist, "not believable, but sexy enough for me." He kissed my forehead and held me tighter. "Even if they put me to death, this heart, no matter how black you think it is, has always belonged to you." I attempted to pull away but he maneuvered me back to him so he could kiss my lips.

I pulled away and he left me. I placed my fingers over my tingling lips as I made my way up topside. My heart ached.

I had to do something.

I ran to the Hokage tower after I signed out of the prison.

Catching my breath I walked into Tsunade's office and to her desk, by the look on my face she knew to dismiss her body guards. She asked me to sit and I stood, I felt all the tension in my back begging to twist in my spine, I glared down at her. We both knew I was going to say something that was relative to Sasuke's trial, which was in two days.

Her amber eyes sharpened as she lent her chin down onto her hands. "Spit it out girl."

"Tsunade," I gulped, "I can't do it." I said.

* * *

><p>The trial was a public event. The council and Tsunade stood atop the Hokage tower as ANBU created a circular barrier around Sasuke, who was chained to a chair before them. Civilians stood beyond the ANBU and shouted of their hatred for Sasuke. Ninja took to higher ground, sitting on rooftops. Naruto and I were seated, with Kakashi who for once showed up on time, on the roof of my parent's house.<p>

Naruto hasn't spoken to me in the month that Sasuke was in custody, but out of habit we sat with each other. All around us people shouted angry things, begged for the death sentence, and damned Sasuke to Hell.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are branded with the crimes of betrayal and invasion. Do you deny those charges?"

"No,"

"You are descended of one of Konoha's most legendary clans, for generations the Uchiha Clan held the integrity of this village. How dare you spit upon it, how dare you turn your back on what was your home. When your family was murdered, we all cared for you; we fed you, clothed you, and gave you a home with friends. This is how you treat us? Turning your back on us all for a childish dream of avenging your family; the true revenge you could have gained would have been to live a full life and acting like an Uchiha, not some selfish child."

"With all due respect, I deny none of it, I am what you say I am; that was my clouded way of thinking, I'm not who I was, I came home someone different. Brand me, you have, killed me if you must, I won't cry out for mercy, because I deserve none of it."

"You claim to be a new man. How could we trust you?"

"Trust is given; I wish to earn your respect. I would do anything…all I have left is this village, and I would do anything asked of me, in order for me to stay here."

"Hn…"

"Upon your arrest we asked a trusted person to come before us, this person knew everything about you and your crimes, they were to ask for a punishment that would befit your crimes." I felt Naruto's eyes upon me, "But as of recently this person has denied to do so, we instead have decided your fate, because the Uchiha name is respected and special to this village, you are pardoned from the death sentenced and put on a ten year probationary system where you will be monitored daily and forced to do anything that is asked of you. You are forbidden to act recklessly; you must gain the respect of every single villager alike before you will be treated as a citizen. A hold will be placed on your shinobi recorded, no advancement will be given to you until the ten years has passed. Because of your name and the honor that comes with it, you are not permitted to procreate until your probation is up, if not; your name will go on and you will be put to death. One single act of rebellion and you shall be put into the prison system for as long as your natural life carries you."

* * *

><p>I looked out into the crowd of friends as Ino walked out of the screens, dressed like an imperial princess. Her kimono was pure white and embroidered with purple flowers towards the bottom. Her father proudly walked her towards Shikamaru. Her mother stood next to the rest of the Yamanaka clan dabbing tears away from her eyes. This wedding was a long time coming. I secretly think that Ino and Shikamaru's fathers secretly wished for them to marry.<p>

The vows were simple, traditional, and unifying. Because it was so traditional there were no bridesmaids and no groomsmen, thought Ino secretly had me serve as the Maid of Honor and Choji the Best Man. We both had to deal with Ino's bridezilla attitude and Shikamaru's apprehensiveness towards the ceremony. When it was over Shikamaru kissed Ino sweetly on the lips, earning a massive "awe" from his side of the family. When he pulled away Ino quickly grabbed him by the pony tail and kissed him in the only way Ino could, aggressively, earning a massive cheer from her own family. They ran—Ino pulled him—down the aisle end posed for a sweet and simple kiss at the screen before disappearing to change for the reception in another part of the Nara estate.

As everyone got up to move to the other room people just kept hugging and kissing. Sure Hinata and Ten Ten gave me a hug and mused over how beautiful Ino was, but everyone else was just too emotional. When it was my turn to leave the row of chairs something looming in the back of the room caught my attention. I looked and saw it was Sasuke….what was he doing here. He was leaning back against the wall with Kakashi. Was he invited? He was freed what….three days ago and he's at Ino's wedding?

"Spsst," I called Hinata back to me, "What is Sasuke doing here?"

Hinata looked back with her lavender eyes and then back at me, "Ino and Shikamaru thought it would be a nice thing to invite him, to help him get reacquainted with everyone. Is something wrong?" ever her meek voice told me she was worried.

"No," I lied.

We walked out together along with Naruto who was beaming with the idea of proposing to Hinata.

The food was amazing and the dancing so much fun. Ino and the girls were going a little too crazy when the alcohol took control but that was okay. I danced with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji—to honor us as the "unofficial savors of the wedding planning" Ino requested a song just for us. Choji is actually very quick and graceful on his feet. When Ino's father-daughter-dace was announced she also asked for other fathers to dance with their daughters.

It was sweet.

But what was even sweeter was the Kakashi asked me to dance with him. He smiled and just said, "You will always be my little girl", I wanted to cry. He never shares those feelings. I went out to the dance floor and hugged my old sensei to me. The photographer even got a good shot of us. It felt so nice to have him lead me in the slow dance. Like an actual father. We whispered a few things about the past and how badly Naruto is dancing. When the song ended and we hugged, I glimpsed over his shoulder and saw Sasuke standing at the back wall, watching me like a big cat would watch its prey. The cold dark look in his eyes made me feel uneasy. I quickly vacated to the other end of the room and took up a dink.

I didn't like the feeling I was getting from his gaze, so I kept my back against the wall so I could keep an eye on him. I also watched and observed everyone else.

I leaned against the walls and sipped my drink. When did everyone pair off? I noticed it during the ceremony, all of the people I graduated the academy with where…together. Naruto and Hinata were in the works of getting moved in together, TenTen and Neji realized that they we're meant to be, Lee managed to not chase away his current girlfriend, Kiba would always belong to Akamaru, Choji and Temari (even how creepy it was) were enjoying a long distance relationship, Shino was married to a member of his sister clan and were having their very own bug wielding child in the next few months, and Sai was enjoying belonging to himself. When in the world did this happen? The only people left were me and…..Sasuke…..I shook my head a few times to rid me of that thought and then calmly sipped the drink.

But it was true.

Far off I could see Sasuke watching me and like a scene from a movie he started to approach me. I rolled my eye and tried to look away, to imagine that he wasn't coming near me.

But not all wishes can be fulfilled.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked as he approached me, his hands in his pockets, his neck hanging down low. "Alone?" he said.

"Why?" I craned my neck to look up at him.

"I have something to say."

"And it can't be said in the loud room full of drunken people?"

"Please, Sakura?"

"Fine," I rotated off the wall and headed for the door, Sasuke followed me silently. The main garden of the Nara estate was very well kept, lots of flowers and water falls, right now hundreds of twinkling lights were wrapped around cables and tree limbs to bring the romantic feel of a traditional wedding for Ino. We walked along the outside hallway of the house until we were completely away from the party and the background noise it created. I leaned my back against the wall as he stood before me.

"I see your hair is growing back?" I said breaking the ice, I crossed my arms and watched with cocked eyebrows as his right hand rose up to rub the small tuffs of hair he had going for him.

"Yes,"

"So will the duck butt be there when it's fully grown?"

"Duck butt?" I rolled my eyes at him, like he didn't know that the back of his head resembled a duck butt? "I don't know, I've never had my hair shaved off before."

"So you're telling me that that was natural?"

"Yes,"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It was you, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Me?"

"The one trusted person that was supposed to testify against me… and ask for the death sentence."

"Why would you think that it was me?"

"Naruto and Kakashi would never have the backbones to do so." He stepped closer to me, his body looming it forced me to tilt my head back and look up at him. "You on the other hand, would have done so."

"Guilty," I admitted.

He silently smirked, "but you didn't."

"Clearly,"

His right arm rose up to rest on the wall beside my head, he leaned in on the arm and came closer to me, "now why would you do that?"

"If this is one of your sermons about my deep down love for you, you can stop right there."

"You saved my life, Sakura." He quietly said.

"I save many people's lives."

"What happened down in Maximum changed your mind."

"I did what I thought was right, Sasuke, not because I love you."

"But you do."

"Stop saying that!" I stomped my foot, "Ever since you can back all you have said to me was that you love me and that I still love you."

I was about to push off the wall and leave him when his left hand was firmly placed at my belly and he effectively pushed me back against the wall, his body looming closer. "You may not think it, but I know you better than anyone else, stop denying it and just admit it to yourself. You love me, you've always loved me. I've never forgotten about that night in the park. I've kept that conversation with me for years; all I have ever thought about is you. You, Sakura, were the light that shown through my darkness."

"I don't want you in my life,"

"I'm everything you have ever wanted, you're twenty three; why aren't you engaged or married? You don't even have a boyfriend, from what I've heard; you haven't had anyone in four years. It's always been you and me, even as kids. When I fell; who was there to catch me? Who was there to save you when you needed help? It's been you and me from the start."

I looked up at him, his big onyx eyes showing me more emotion than I have ever seen, before when I looked at him in the eyes all I saw was my reflection. Even during our battles, I never saw him. Now, hearing him speak words that I never thought I would ever hear him say; I saw him. I was really looking at Sasuke, I got glimpses of him in the prison, but never have I seen him fully manifest.

I blinked all my thoughts away, "the," I licked my lips because they were oddly dry, "bringing up the past won't change anything about the present, Sasuke. That was then this is now," I put both of my hands on his wrist and attempted to remove him, "there is not going to be a "you and me", we're just old teammates."

His hands stayed firmly on my stomach, "I don't want to be 'just old teammates' Sakura."

"Well I don't want anything else from you." I glared up at him, "remove your hand."

Sighing, he slowly lifted his hand away from my body to only pivot on his feet and replace it on the other side of my head, effectively trapping me between him and the wall. "What do I have to do, Sakura?" he was so close to me, I could smell the peppermint toothpaste he had used before coming out to the wedding, I could also smell his cologne, it smelled of fresh water that is hidden deep in the wilderness, everything about him was so overpowering I was taken aback at how normal and sedate he smelled. "What do I have to do?" he asked again.

"For what, Sasuke?"

"To get you to believe me…to believe in me?"

"You can't," I almost whispered, "You've hurt me too much…"

"I am sorry for that," he held my gaze and looked at me intensely, as if he was searching my soul, "the only thing I want is to make amends with you."

"That opportunity flew out the window ten years ago."

"No it hasn't," he moved closer, "don't you feel it?" his searing heat both calmed and frightened me, "The attraction, the chemistry, don't you feel the overwhelming urge to allow your heart to dominate your mind. Rational thought is pointless to attraction, it's palpable," he leaned down to place is forehead against mine, "it can't be denied."

"Well it _has_ to," I took a breath, "I want my life to go according to my plan, I'm headed to everything I have ever wanted, my own apartment with a rent control, permanent position in the hospital, no demons invading my personal space, one day there will be a man-but not now-and then I'll create a new plan. But as of right now my single life and all that comes with it is perfect. And I will not go off on a tangent for you! I gave up ten years for you! Ten years I will never get back because of you. Just because you claim to love me will not derail my plans, you are not in them-you will never be in them, so help me-I will never have anything to do with your sorry ass again!" I lightly head-butted him to give myself some space and to assert my challenge to him, I wasn't going to let up.

"There's just one little problem with that thought, I may not be in your plan—but you are in _mine_." His lips quickly descended upon mined before I had a chance to challenge him again. His hand snaked to my back and held my shoulders, his long and hardened fingers spayed out against the fabric of my dress; he pushed me further against the wall as he continued to kiss me. His eyes were closed; his whole focus was on the kiss. He put everything into it.

The hands I had placed against him, warding him off, were suddenly lacking my strength, they had minds of their own, the traveled to his arms and up to cup his chin and bring him even closer, if that was possible, to me. My eyes started to close and I was lulled into a relaxed state by his kiss, he started to hold me up. His hands moved down my waist, when he touched the skin of my back that was framed tastefully by hanging fabric his searing heat was quickly absorbed by me. I nearly moaned at the feeling. Moaned! But Sasuke's assault on me swallowed it.

He pulled away and placed his forehead upon mine, his dark eyes dilated as he looked down at me. Our breathing was equally hurried; I could literally feel his heart thumping in his chest as I was sure he could feel mine. My lips tingled with the absent feeling of his. I tightened my hold on his chin, wanting to pull him back down to me. Deep inside my gut it felt right. Having him pressed so close to me was perfect—meant to be even. I wasn't thinking, my head was filled with everything but rational thought.

"Now," he said catching his breath, "why would you fight back those feelings?" he ended it with a little smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "shut up." I pulled him down to my lips and initiated another kiss. I don t know what it is I was doing or starting. But I knew that I wanted to keep kissing him. I'd think tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>LONG OVER DUE I KNOW, BUT CAN YOU SEE THE <em><strong>FORSHADOWING<strong>_? I LOVE THAT WORD.

SING IT; "F-O-R-S-H-A-D-O-I-N-G!" SUCH A NICE RING TO IT!

I HAD A LEMON WRITTEN FOR THIS BUT I FELT LIKE IF THEY JUMPED RIGHT INTO SEX, YOU'D ALL THINK THIS WAS JUST A SEX STORY, SO I TOOK IT OUT. (EVIL LAUGHTER) IF ANY OF YOU WANT ME TO POST IT IN A SEPARATE FIC, JUST ASK AND YOU'LL RECIEVE.

MOVING ALONG, SASUKE IS FREE AND IS AFTER SAKURA'S AFFECTION WHICH SHE GIVES AT THE END. WE SEE A FEW THINGS HAPPENING BESIDES THE FREEING OF SASUKE AND THE MAKEOUT SESHION THAT LEADS TO—USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS. BUT WE ALSO SEE THE EXTENT OF SASUKE'S PUNISHMENT, HE'S STUCK AS A GENNIN, IS BEING FORCED INTO SLAVERY TO KONOHA AND IS FORBIDDEN TO HAVE CHILDREN UNTIL HE'S 33, BUT AS WE CAN SEE, HE DOESN'T CARE.

BUT ANY HOO, WHAT DO YOU, MY HOPEFULLY FAITHFULL READERS THINK? THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE INSPIRED I FEEL BECAUSE I BELIEVE I HAVE A DEMAND FOR WRITING.

R

E

V

I

E

W

3


	4. Arc I Chapter 4

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OF Character (ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

New description: I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrow brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

* * *

><p>I woke feeling so relaxed. I was warm but the cool crisp sheets of cotton draped over me were so nice and enjoyable. I rolled over onto my back and stretched my arms over my head and wiggled my toes. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I was just savoring the feeling. I don't remember another night that I slept so well.<p>

"You say that your apartment is rent control?" a familiar voice said next to me, I opened my eyes and rolled to end up on Sasuke's left arm. He was lying comfortably on his back, one hand bent behind his head as he looked down at me. "It's big." He smirked.

I smiled and laid my head down onto his shoulder. "Good deal too, and I chose what I'm paying for rent."

"Though the pink walls scream teenaged girl." His chest vibrated with a chuckle. I couldn't help but agree, I just didn't feel like going out and buying new decor to go along with a new wall color. We chuckled together for a while and then just laid in quiet.

Outside my windows the sounds of the village coming to lie brought us back to reality. I looked over the plain of Sasuke's chest and towards the window. The clear blue sky was a new blue; it was different today than it had ever been before. Why was that?

"Do you regret it?" Sasuke whispered.

I thought about what he was talking. The fighting, the kissing…and after the kissing, I smiled and snuggled more into him, "I'll think about it later." I felt the arm I was laying on top of moved from under me. His fingers touched the skin of my back, roaming slowly in small patterns, raising gooseflesh. "Did you plan this when you decided to go to the wedding and stalk me?"

"Maybe," Sasuke said, "I went initially because Kakashi asked me, Ino did invite me after the trial but I wasn't sure I was going to go, and then Kakashi told me it would be good for me." I felt him shrug at his explanation, "I'm not good with crowds."

"And you were "Mr. Popular" before." I reminded him.

"Not of my own choice, blame my mother's genetics. Itachi and I stood no chance at getting away." I was shocked, at the mention of his brother years ago, Sasuke would snap into a violent mood swing, now he was making a joke with Itachi in it? He must have felt my back tighten with tension. "I'm okay with it, Sakura." He continued to rub my shoulders, "I know the truth. Itachi spared me from his mission because I knew nothing of the clan's true intentions, I was an innocent, and Itachi loved me too much to do it. Everything that he did was to protect me, to keep me strong and alive." His arm gathered me closer, "It makes me feel better knowing that after all this time; my brother still loved me to the end."

I bit my lip and rolled more into his side, placing my right leg over his and my arms around his neck. He tensed up a tiny bit but relaxed into my touch and rounded his arms against my back, pulling me tight against him, his chest rising and falling with relaxed breath. His heart was thumping like a drum, not erratic, but strong, proud, and it made this whole morning seem so much more real. Sasuke was really here, alive, and in my bed. Tell me five or six years ago that this was possible I would have laughed at you.

But this felt so right.

I ran my fingers across the skin of his neck as he drew patterns on my back. There was no need for words. We didn't need to discuss last night's conversation and lovely coupling. Nothing was giving me the guilty feeling in my gut you'd think I'd have. I closed my eyes and just let myself relax into the warmth of Sasuke's body.

"I must warn you," I mumbled, "I'm the snuggling type, keep allowing me to do this then you'll never get away from me."

His chest rose with chuckles, "what if I don't want to get away." The next thing I knew I was looking up at Sasuke who looked down at me with a smile. "I've waited for what seems to be an eternity, now that I have you; I'm not going to relinquish you."

I looked up at his deep onyx eyes, his hair was growing back fast, he had as much hair as a sixth month old would have, the tuffs at his forehead were handing down across the top of his hairline, before he used his hair as a shield, always allowing it to fall in his eye line, but now without it I could see his face. His expression was baffling, almost as if he was at peace with himself, as if nothing would bother him again. I reached up with slow hands and held his face. His brows dropped as his eyes became softer. Slowly he leaned down to chastely kiss me on the lips before he dropped his head to my shoulder, snuggling into the curve of my neck, his nose absently rubbing against my pulse.

"I am also a bit of a snuggler." He admitted.

My alarm going off was the next sound that I heard. I reached over and pulled the cored and unplugged it from the wall. I rolled over to the opposite side of the bed and stretched out. Upon opening my eyes I remember that Sasuke should have been here. I looked around me and noticed that he wasn't…had he left. I sat up and held the sheet to my chest, my hair falling around me in disarray. Both sides of the bed where warm, he must have just left. I shook my head feeling like I was about to fall back to sleep. I couldn't think, I kept feeling ghost hands and lips all over my body. I felt tingly, electricity, heat, cool, any sensation that I had felt the previous night was being relived on my skin. I raised my fingers to feel my slightly puffy lips, the corners of my mouth parted in a smile as I remembered his kiss.

After about ten minutes of running my fingers over my lips and shoulders I got out of bed, washed my face and teeth, and went in search of coffee. My apartment was quiet. Everything was put back in its place, having been thrown aside, pushed over, or stepped on when we had entered the door. I went over to the coffee table that my grandmother had left me, it was her dining table, but I don't live in a traditional home, so I use it as a coffee table, and pushed it back about three inches from where Sasuke had placed it. That looked batter.

An hour later I was at work, feeling happy as a song bird, heading off to the nursing station to get my first rounds of the day. The nurses were having tea and pastries when I arrived. I bid them a good morning with a big smile.

"Haruno how was the wedding? I heard it was as fabulous as Ino is?" the bond dark haired nurse asked me, as she fingered her engagement ring, she too was planning her dream day.

"It was amazing; Ino couldn't have done a better job."

"Wow, you look so different? Did you cut your hair?" The other nurse asked as she leaned in more towards me, her brown eyes searched my face.

"I just had a good night sleep."

"Taka, I'm not seeing things right?" she said to the dark haired woman, "does she look different to you?"

"Hmm," Taka thought as she looked at me while she handed over the clipboards, "now that you mention it….her hair is the same….but she's glowing….ah ha I know!" Taka slammed her hands down onto the wooden desk and leaned over to me, "who were you dancing the _mattress mambo_ with?"

I tried not to turn red, "no one, you both know that I'm single." I felt my ears burning.

"No need denying it; **nurses know everything!**"—she darkly whispered—"Hana am I right or what? She looks sublimely ravaged!"

"Yes she does!" Hana said, "Did you and Kiba relive old memories?"

I rolled my eyes and walked away, my neck was starting to overheat.

* * *

><p>I walked into my apartment after my long day at the hospital feeling so dirty and tired. I just wanted to take a nice long bubble bath—oh wait I don't have a tub—slip into my pajamas, and sip a cup of tea before heading off into dream land. Closed my door and turned the lock, once I heard the deadbolt click I let out a huge sigh of relief. I tugged off my lab coat and threw it behind me not caring where it landed. You think after years of doing hospital work I would be used to the stress of a long day? I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against the door. My feet ached, my back felt like I was carrying a dog the size of Akamaru, my hands felt like they were scraped repeatedly across unpaved stone, and my BO smelled like Naruto on a good day.<p>

The silence in my home was absolutely a belling within its self.

"Sakura," I tensed up when a deep voice whisper my name. Slowly I turned around to see Sasuke sitting on my cream colored sofa, sipping tea, in just his pants. I looked down at the shoe rack and found his sandals placed neatly side by side on it. I looked back at him and by my look he understood that I was puzzled, "I came here to take a shower; the water in the Uchiha District was shut off eight years ago."

I sighed and nodded. "You could have gone to the men's baths."

"Could have," he smirked as he set the cup down onto my coffee table—with no coaster. He then stretched out his long legs and lent his head back against the top of the sofa, "didn't feel like it, I like your place better."

"How long have you been here?"

"An hour, there is another cup of tea for you. I can go get it?" was he offering to get me tea?

I shook my head, feeling my legs wobble and about ready to give out. "I'm going to take a shower." Without further ado I started for my bedroom, taking my shirt and pants off as I went, not caring if Sasuke was following me with his eyes and got an eyeful when I threw my bra off as I went into the room. I was tired, cold, smelled, and I really wanted a freaking shower. Just because he was here does not mean that I had to keep my clothes on. My original plan was to disrobe the second I closed and locked my door. Some days, you just don't want to wear cloths in the comfort of your own home.

I walked into my bathroom, didn't bother with the lights, and started the hot water and stepped in. I felt so relaxed and glorious! I could have sung a tune, if I didn't think Sasuke would have heard me and thought I was a dork. I reached over for my body wash, but it wasn't on the shelf. I sighed and placed my head against the cool tile as the spray from the water hit my back.

"Should I consider you my stalker?" I asked when I sensed Sasuke release his chakra signature and stepped fully behind me, the water making tapping sounds as it hit against his skin.

"No,"

"Then why are you in my shower?"

"Because I want to be." I heard the snapping sound of the body wash being opened. "You look too exhausted to do this by yourself; you might as well fall asleep here."

"Just might, I wouldn't mind that." I felt the material of my luff touch the outside of my shoulder, followed by the scent of my body wash. "Is this totally necessary?"

He started to wash from one shoulder to the other, "Yes."

He lathered up my back and then turned me around. Not that I was objecting, from the pressure of his hands on my back I was a blob. The spray hit the back of my head and I sighed at the feeling. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my body and held me up. I didn't want to open my eyes, that would make this more real than it already seemed, this morning was like a scene from the pages of a romance novel. I felt Sasuke lean down until his chin rested on my shoulder, his lips kissed my collarbone. The affection was nice, still unbelievable that it was coming from Sasuke, but from last night's events—Sasuke was all about the affection in private.

I replayed the events of last night in my head as Sasuke returned to washing me, one strong arm held me up as the other hand lathered shampoo into my hair. After we started to make out at Ino's wedding, I invited him back to my house. I decided to let my attraction for him bombard rational thought. I shivered as I relived his fingers against my skin, his lips against my own. Then reality hit me back as Sasuke maneuvered me under the water to make the shampoo suds run off of my hair. My head fell back with the weight of the water. Sasuke took advantage of that and sprayed more body wash over my neck and chest. I opened my eyes when I felt his big hands rubbing the wash over my front down my sides, and over my stomach. His eyes were intently watching mine.

This wasn't sexual at all. I was not getting the full on wave of arousal; he was clearly not aroused at the moment. This was much more than excitement.

It was intimate. We were comfortable with this; it did not need to be sexual. But…sexual was nice….

(**Little****Lemon Time**)

I laced my fingers together behind his head and brought his mouth down to mine; all I wanted to do was kiss him silly. He reacted strongly to my kiss and quickly over powered me. He licked, tasted, and plundered every corner of my mouth, his hands strong against my back as he pulled me closer. He took the spray of the water, the warm drips flowed down his lashes, cheeks, and nose and down onto my face. My eyes closed as I held him stronger to me, he intern molded my body against his. Skin on skin is truly the most exotic feeling in the world. To feel as if you are one with another person without begging truly united. My breast pressed into his chest as my knees bumped against his. My hands couldn't stay still any longer, they parted and ran against the soft tuffs of hair that where growing back.

His hands traveled down to my thighs, I was surprised when he hoisted me up against him, my knees wrapped around his waist to keep my balance. He shuffled until my back was plastid against the cold tile of the shower. His hands were free to tangle themselves into my hair as he deepened the kiss. Every sensation was awakening my body, the feel of his heated skin, the cool of the tile, the water beating down on us. Everything was absolutely perfect.

"Sasuke," I managed to say between kisses, "please?"

Without a word he twisted his hips and entered with pulsating fire. We both moaned at the sensation. As he started to move with deep thrusts my breath was caught in my throat. His forehead was pressed to my neck as he quickened his pace. I held his head against my chest as I felt pleasure build and run over me. Sasuke breath started to become rapid as did his movements. He seemed to go deeper than ever before. Under the spray of the water and against the coolness of the tile we because a living flames of fire, consuming, and growing on life and each other. My whole being seemed to flow outside my own body and I was one with the cosmos as the white hot intensity of our joining took over and brought us both to the cataclysmic ending of pleasure.

We were out of breath, whimpering from the sensation. My legs still locked around Sasuke's waist as his arms held my back. He kissed my throat as he regained his breath. I could feel our heats thumping against our chest cavities, frantic and rushing. We stayed like that in silence for what seemed to be forever. I enjoyed the feel of having him close like this, I ran my hands over his short hair, personally I love it when men shave their hair off and the short soft strands grow in.

To my displeasure Sasuke removed himself and dropped my legs from his waist. His hand moved to hold my sides as my legs shakily started to hold myself up. He continued to kiss my neck as I continued to run my hands over his hair. When I felt as if I could stand on my own I placed my hands at his chest and pushed him away so I could kiss his lips.

He chuckled and kissed me back a few times before straightening his back to his full height. "I'll go get you're tea," he said with a kiss to my temple. He removed his hands from me and exited the shower. "Finish up."

I stood there, not knowing what was happening as I watched him from the frosted glass door; he took a towel from the rack, dried off, and then put his close back. He even put the towel back on the rack. It took a moment for my brain to start working….did we just….yes we did….MAN IS HE GOOD! I chucked as I leaned back and rinsed off a last time and then turned the water off. I hopped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. He had left my door open. Quickly I sauntered into the room and fetched my pajamas from the closet. I could hear the kettle whistling from the kitchen. Looking down at my raggedy sweatpants and t-shirt, I couldn't help but think I had chosen the wrong nightwear. I threw them back into the closet and rushed for the dresser.

If one good thing came from being Ino's best friend, it was the fact that she always made me buy sexy nightgowns whenever we went shopping. I choose the dark purple gown and matching panties. I haven't seen this one out of its hiding place since I bought it as a "present from Ino to Sakura", thought it was my money and she knew I had just broken up with Kiba….poor guy….this thing looks so amazing on. I dropped the towel and got dressed, ran my fingers thought my hair and looked at myself in the mirror….the nurses were right….I looked like I had been given a good ravaging….again.

"Are you coming out?" I heard him say from outside the door.

I closed the dresser and headed for the living room. I got a glimpse of Sasuke throwing the teabag out and poring milk in the tea cup. He looked very homey in the kitchen. I smiled as I walked to the couth.

"So," I sat down onto my couch as I watched Sasuke fetch me the cup of tea he had promised, I had my back to the armrest and left plenty of room for Sasuke to sit on the other side. "How are you able to escape from the ANBU watch that has been designed for you?"

Sasuke smirked as he walked into the living room, holding the tea, "I learned their routine quickly, they really only check on me at sundown and sunup. I may be a prisoner, but I'm still a shinobi." He sat down and handed me the cup.

I took a sip and looked up at him, "why exactly are you perusing me again?" I asked.

I rolled his eyes and smirked. His hands reached out for my uncovered ankles and pulled my feet into his lap. "I came back for you—for a chance at a home, a life here." His strong hands started to kneed away at the tension in my fright foot. "I'm not leaving this village ever again. This place is home, I'm tired of running all around, destroying, killing," his eyes got darker as he thought about the last ten years, "I can still hear their screams, all the people I've killed. Whenever I thought about home, you came to mind. I can't picture anything without you in it."

"So you just figured that you'd walk right back into the village and I'd be there waiting with open arms?" I raised my eyebrow as I look a skip. He was very good at massaging.

"I would never expect you to be that _easy_." He was slight at that.

"What?" I growled, "Blame your powers of seduction. I wasn't the one that was ready to get into bed. You where the one that made a move chained up in Maximum and slightly woozy—to be honest I was surprised that you had the strength to keep your eyes open. Beside do you see me complaining? As you said I haven't had a man in years, so an orgasm was well over due."

"So you used me for my body then?" he smirked, "that hurts I thought we were on the same page about this?" he motioned between us.

"And what page would that be?"

"That we belong together." He said with a serious note. His hands moved to the left foot.

"Keep telling yourself that." I pretended to roll my eyes as I look at him. What was happening here….very domestic. Sasuke and I were sitting on my couch having a normal conversation while I was sipping tea and he was massaging my feet. I felt so comfortable with myself that I had let my guard down, Sasuke's guard wasn't even up, and he was totally at home like this. This—whatever it was, felt amazing.

"I'll keep telling you that until you realize it." He looked down at my feet and focused on releasing the tension. And that I didn't mine, I put the cup down on my coffee stable, with a coaster, and lent my head to the side of the couch and closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being papered. "Remember the time when if I looked at you, you'd swoon?" he said.

With my eyes closed I smiled. "Yeah, I was twelve and had a crush, sue me."

"But you're twenty three now, and you swooned."

I couldn't help but smirk, "call it a momentarily laps of judgment and pent up sexual energy along with booze." He hit a knot above my big toe and I groaned at the feeling of the momentary pain and amazing feeling of it being gone. "Though—"I rasped, "—the grownup Sasuke is so much more _enjoyable_ and human when compared to the emo kid I knew. A little higher…" h obliged, and a smile chuckle escaped his lips.

"Don't let on that you're enjoying this?"

"Spend twelve hours on your feet and working though lunch and you tell me that you wouldn't enjoy a foot rub."

"You work yourself that hard?"

"And learn more under Tsunade three days a week. I'm becoming more of a doctor than a ninja. But I don't mind, time to reorganize and reevaluate my position in live." I pushed my fist in the air as a sign that I was proud.

"You're talking like you're a thirty year old housewife."

"Maybe that's what I want to become, I'm just working overtime to get there." I chuckled. I opened my eyes and was instantly trapped by Sasuke's intense gaze. His hands where still hard at work, they were traveling up mu calf, digging into the muscle, but is eyes were on me. "You really do want me in your life don't you?"

"With everything that I am," He said…smiling!

My eyes became as wife as serving plates, my mouth dropped, and my whole body got cold when I was graced with the sight of Sasuke Uchiha genuinely smiling at me for the first time. He wasn't forcing himself to smile, he wasn't trying to act domestic with me, and he really wanted this. He wanted me. He wanted to just be here with me.

I pulled my feet away from Sasuke and maneuvered myself until I was straddling his lap. His hands went instantly to my hips and held me there as my arms curled around his neck. I held his gaze and I looked down at him. We sat there like that for what seemed like days. Neither of us spoke, moved, and maybe even breathed. I searched his eyes for the truth. His eyes were clear, I could see myself in them, and there was no darkness, no hidden intent, nothing to be alarming. He was telling the truth. All he wanted was me. All he wanted from this village was a life, a home, and possibly a family. He wanted love; the one thing denied him for all those years.

I rested my forehead on his, "you have to keep up appearances." I said. "No official moving in, no requesting me on missions or for anything in public. No dates, no flowers, and no signs of affection—save for in the apartment. Not a word to anyone about this. The second the elders hear something of this—you're dead or imprisoned. This has to be as secret as if it does not exist. Even more secret than the fact that Tsunade and Jiraiya are sleeping together—"

"—they are?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, everyone knows."

"Is that all you request?"

"Basically," I kissed him on the cheek, "everything that you said last night, was right. I tried to lie to myself whenever I thought about you, but I can't now. You're here, you're alive, and you're not trying to kill me. You're not breaking my heart. Every time I picture my life—you were in it. So I tried to focus on how my life looked on the outside and not what I wanted behind closed doors." He leaned up to kiss me, smiling. With that look I decided to say the words I knew he wanted to year. "I want you too." I admitted, "for all intents and purposes, I want you Uchiha!"

His lips found mine in a long, passionate, and longing kiss. When it ended he leaned his head back on the rest. "No telling the girls," I nodded, "for the love of god keep buying that body wash!" I laughed, "I want you, every night, all night, forever. I want a life with you. I may not fit into this plan you have created, but I think you can work around me."

I leaned down and nibbled on his ear, "I can try," I whispered hotly before I started to kiss down his neck. My hands ran up and down his chest, I was ready to rip the material right off.

"I know the terms of my probation don't exactly allow me to be with you, but damn them all to hell." He grunted, "I'll break every term they set in motion to have you."

I jumped back and held his face in my hands, "Don't be an idiot. Did I say that I want you or that I want you dead? You cannot screw this up. Nothing can be known about us until you're probation has passed."

"At what age did you plan to have a husband and children?" he asked seriously.

I bit my lip, not wanting to tell him the answer, "twenty….six at the latest…."

"You'll be thirty three by the time my probation ends, do you really want to be unmarried and childless until then?"

"Do you really want to die? _We_ have to be smart about this, and by "we" I mean **you**."

He rolled his head to the side and looked away. He looked like a child whose candy was put on top of the highest mountain and there was no hope to get it back. "Waiting is going to kill me."

Placing my hands at his jaw I turned him to face me. "If waiting is what we have to do, I can live through it." I ran my hands over his face, "you just came back, and if you're so eager to screw up this situation and get yourself executed, then you can leave." I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked up at me for a moment, and then his eyes started to wander down my body, noticing how my nightgown was parted over his lap, the hand that were on my hips were suddenly on my legs running over my skin. "Remind me to _not_ argue with you when you look sexy….I don't think I'll win." He smirked.

I leaned back down to him; my hair that was finally dry fell over one shoulder. "Oh I think you win, it's just on my terms."

His hands held me to him as his lips engulfed me. He stood with me in his arms and headed for the door of my bedroom and kicked it shut.

* * *

><p>Okay so the Lemon stayed, but it was quick. Want more?<p>

REVIEW AND YOU SHALL HAVE MORE!

WORD COUNT: 5145


	5. Arc I Chapter 5

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OF Character (ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

New description: I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrow brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Sasuke walked into my bedroom very late at night and joined me in bed. Automatically I rolled over until I was sprawled out on his side. On his back he looked down at me with tired eyes. Leaning down he kissed my forehead and whispered that he was sorry for waking me. He didn't disrobe or get under the covers, he was too tired. I slowly go up on my knees and started to unzip his new Kohona shinobi vest that he was finally allowed to wear. After ten months of basically being the village's lapdog, he was earning more shinobi rights. He was in full uniform, complete with a headband, which was currently being held loosely in his left hand. He was pudding in my hands; I pulled the vest off and then his shirt. The drapes were drawn, but the moonlight still peaked through the thin material, allowing a muted light to bounce off his skin. He was gorgeous. Thick and powerful muscle hidden behind soft tan skin; his face looked that of an angel, his thick lashes half-closed over his onyx eyes.

Half asleep, half dressed, and in my bed. Something would have been wrong with me if I didn't take advantage of him like this. Weeks have gone by and we haven't had sex in a while. He's been too exhausted; he just comes on in and passes out in my bed. From the stories Ino has told me, men like to have sex in the morning as well, but when I roll over to initiate it….he's already gone. Damn him! Sakura wants an orgasm, just one little tiny orgasm. I would have taken matters into my own hands but sex with Sasuke is oh so much better….but when is he ever awake and able? I went on a weeklong mission, had to swim through mud and didn't take a shower until I came home, was it bad to say that I deserved a Sasuke induced orgasm?

I smirked as I swung my leg over his hip and straddled him; my hands went to roam over the plain of his chest while I kissed the side of his neck. I felt his hands react to my advance; they settled over my thighs and started to stroke circles over the skin.

"Keep this up and I'll wake up." He mumbled as he leaned his head back more into the pillow to give me more access to kiss him.

"That's the point." I said hotly over his ear before I bit the lobe. "You've been holding out on me." I whispered again.

"Not intentionally, I've just been so exhausted."

"Well now that you're awake, I'm taking what you owe me." taking his face into my hands I crushed my lips against his, I kissed him with the rough force he normally kisses me with. I devoured him; my tongue dominated his, when he moved to take the lead away from me I bit into his bottom lip. When his hands moved to my shoulders I quickly slapped them away and took his wrists into my hands, pushing them above his head, using my strength to overpower him. Even as he came awake I refused to give up the control to him. He realized this when he tried to reverse the position, I pushed down on him with all my might and forced him to remain on his back, hands over his head and in no position to argue who was the dominate one at the moment.

I could hear the inner spirit from my childhood rooting me on as I established my role. "You are _**mine**_ tonight, Uchiha." I kissed him harder before I pushed down on his wrists telling him to not move them. I sat up and looked down at him, I held his gaze as I reached down to the hem of my purple teddy and drew it up my stomach, I could hear him suck in a breath as the purple material was pulled up and over my naked breast and over my head. Without looking I threw the nightdress over my shoulder and was left naked, aroused, with an equally aroused man under me by the budge in his pants that was nudge into my bottom. His eyes were focused only on me, he moved his hands to reach for me but I shook my head.

"Don't move." I growled as I sat back onto his erection.

His eyes dilated as he fought back his urge to take me into his hands and placed them back over his head with a smile, "I thought I was the sexually dominate one in this relationship?" his dark eyes glistened in the darkness.

"On a normal night yes. Tonight the roles are reversed." I inched forward away from him, "take off the pants."

He smirked as is hands quickly reached down and removed his pants and the boxers from his waist, using him feet he kicked the material off of his body. Within a second I had him inside me, we both groaned at the feeling of possessing each other. Leaning down I kissed his lips, his cheeks, eyes, and chin, everywhere I could place my lips. His hands tightened above us, wanting to comply with his body's needs but my request too. I made it a tortuous beginning, drawing out the pleasure so I could see it on Sasuke's face. It was good slow; normally we made love fast and sometimes violently, breaking plates, knocking over the couch, almost breaking the kitchen table, falling in the shower because it was too slippery. We were just the kind of couple when it came to sex, and I'm not complaining, but this time was for my pleasure, and I wanted it slow and tender, on my terms.

I moaned as I took my pleasure, keeping my eyes on his, but Sasuke didn't look like he was enjoying this at all. "What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly, I was almost there, the pleasure was knotting so tightly in my belly, but I didn't sense that he was close at all. Was he being turned off by the slowness? We've made love with me on top…what was the problem. "You don't like this?"

"I do….I just need…..I need to take control." Sasuke said, making me stop moving, "I feel like I'm not **performing** enough." Translation: I'm not getting hard enough to take pleasure from this under you; I need to be on top.

"Your penis doesn't feel like a man?" I asked, wanting desperately to bring out this orgasm slowly to make it last, but somebody doesn't want to be practical enough as to remain still….men! I rolled my eyes, "fine, you owe me one still."

"I'll make amends soon."

He laughed as he slapped my left cheek, making me gasp in shock before he took control, we kissed in a frenzy as he sat up to my chest, his hands ceasing my torso as he rolled us to my side of the bed. But I was having too much fun and rolled us again, making us accidentally roll off the bed. We laughed as we rolled, but I heard the side table fall over, and something smashed.

Sasuke started to thrust into me, but I wasn't paying attention, I looked behind my head and saw the table had fallen, and when we landed I did hear Sasuke groan in pain…. "Did you hit your head?" I asked.

He slowed up a bit to answer me, "yes, but I don't care at the moment."

I gasped and not from his lips against my nipples, "you broke my mother's lamp."

"I'll buy you a new one, it was ugly."

"I know it was ugly but that's not the point…I only borrowed it from her, she'll want it back." His hands took the back of my legs and forced me to wrap around his waist. But I was thinking about how nosy my mother is; she'll want to know when it broke, why it was broken, and how it broke…. "Ohmigod I'm gonna have to tell my mother about our sex-life!"I slapped my hands against my eyes, "this is so bad, it was my great grandmother's, and I can't tell her that the lamp broke when my boyfriend hit his head against the side table as we rolled off the bed and onto the floor while we were having sex — that is so embarrassing!"

Sasuke stopped his movements and balanced himself over me on his forearms, "would you like me to stop and run to the lamp-repair store or would you like to continue to have sex?" he wasn't too keen on leaving the apartment with a hard on, or stopping while we were in the middle of it. "Personally I would like to have sex, go to sleep, wake you up with sex again around three, and then go home to keep up appearances, and then come back over tomorrow night and bring you a new lamp…and then we may or may not have sex, depending on if you like the lamp."

I looked up at him, seeing the seriousness, and thinking on what he had just said. "She'll get over the lamp." I laughed as I reached up to pull him down to kiss me. "But I like lamps that are round, not covered in flowers and it should have a dimming mechanism on it." He started to move again, "and don't wake me at three, or I'll castrate you, and you know how much I love your penis." I laughed again.

"Crazy bitch, pain in my ass." He groaned as he took my mouth once again.

"I didn't know you rolled that way too?"

"Shut up."

"You did spend all those years with Orochimaru…it was bound to happen."

"Sakura!" he groaned as he dropped his head to my shoulder.

"What?"

"Focus on one thing at a time!" he nearly snarled.

"Oh…right, sorry, make love away."

And he did….all night long.

* * *

><p>Naruto followed Kakashi out to their normal training grounds. The older of the two holding a newly bought purple book up to his mask covered nose, his one visible eyes intent on reading to the end of the second page, on the cover with a familiar title written on the spine. He walked casually while the younger walked like a two-ton-Annie, his hands thrashing up in the air as he spat out ramblings. Kakashi had thought that training with Naruto would be a good thing, neither of them have missions for the week, and a little catching up with one of his former students sounded like a good idea. Naruto really wasn't the best choice.<p>

Sasuke was still the hot topic of the village, so if he had gone out to find him, who knows what type of chaos would have broken out. So Sasuke was clearly out of the question.

Then there was Sakura….She seems to be avoiding both Naruto and himself. Since the wedding no one has really seen here other than when she goes to and from work. The reason why Naruto was rambling was because of her, he still couldn't get over that she had almost done the unthinkable. When clearly she didn't; that boy has a one tracked mind.

"I still don't get it, Kakashi!" Naruto shouted as they walked. "After all these years why would she turn around and say that she wanted him dead. More than anyone she wanted him back. She loved him, we all knew that. She wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him! But then she wanted to basically kill him herself." He stomped his feet to the ground, "AH I just don't get it. Sakura is such a good person!"

Kakashi sighed and placed the book into his sack, "Clearly she didn't do it, Naruto. Why are you still complaining about it?"

"It's because she didn't do it. You know her as well as me; whenever she puts her mind to something, it gets done. If she wanted to do it, it would have been done."

"She changed her mind, for the better, Sasuke is alive."

"I still don't understand why she volunteered to do it." His big blue eyes widened like a child not fully coming to grips of why they need to get a shot even if they are completely healthy.

Kakashi smiled under the mask and reached out to pat Naruto on the head, he was almost as tall as Kakashi. "We all knew that Sakura loved Sasuke with all her heart, but do you really think it didn't hurt her in the end. Unrequited love in the circumstance Sakura was in for the past ten years can be as deadly as a kunai. She was acting out of anger and pain. The feelings became rage and she let it blind her judgment. But as you can see…She changed her mind. It's been three weeks, Sasuke is alive, and we have to train." The hand that was on top of Naruto's spiky hair slid down to playfully slap him on the side of the head.

Naruto looked up at his old sensei as he did for many years, in wonder at this man's wisdom. Though sometimes he never really listened to Kakashi's sermons, it was still amazing to see the depths of Kakashi's understanding. With a smile on his face he nodded and they headed out to the grass to start their training.

Naruto and Kakashi were at a stalemate twenty minutes later, they had given it their all. Naruto landed on his backside, dropping his kunai as he hit. Kakashi was kneeling a few feet away from Naruto, his headband up above his eye, red swirling. He breathed in deeply before reaching up to cover the eye. Naruto smiled when he saw his sensei disarm. He raised a thumb and chucked, giving up.

"Strong as you, Kakashi!"

"You've progressed far beyond my strength Naruto, you just haven't unleashed it." Rocking back on his heels he sat down and looked over at the hill, "Yo," Kakashi said.

"Who are you talking too?" Naruto said as he sat down.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said as he pointed to the approaching man.

"TEME!" Naruto jumped up and faced his former teammate.

"Dope," Sasuke said as he walked down the kill, wearing a full adult shinobi uniform, his eyes were tired, his hair almost back, but instead of swinging up in its amazing style, it flowed down. Seeming as though the duck butt was unnatural, Sakura was right on her speculation. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he approached the other men.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his former friend, he was putting on weight, he didn't look so gaunt, and he looked overworked from his probationary terms.

"Can I speak with you?" He looked over Naruto's head and to the silver haired man.

"sure." Kakashi pushed Naruto's head out of the way and walked seventy paces away from Naruto. "So what is on your mind?"

"Sasuke looked over at Naruto, his eyes down, and then raised his gaze to Kakashi, "Madera gave me Itachi's eyes to create the eternal Sharingan. My eyes are weakening because they are not my own. How do you keep Obito's eye healthy?"

"That is easy. We'll talk about it over lunch." Kakashi reached out and patted Sasuke's shoulder, not failing to notice that Sasuke didn't dense up or flinch away, and he was allowing the contact. He was opening up.

After ten months of probation he was letting others in, how is this possible?

"How about brunch, I have a lunch date with Sakura?"

"I thought you weren't talking to her?"

"Well I'm going to make her have lunch with me. I see what you were trying to point out; I'm going to be the one to extend the olive branch." Naruto smiled. "How about it Sasuke?" he looked up at his former best friend.

"As long as it's not ramen, dope."

"Teme." He laughed.

-X-

Later that night. Sakura's Appartment

"Sakura," Sasuke said my name with agitation. He had been here for about twenty minutes and I had yet to speak to him. I was sitting on the floor in front of my coffee table reading scrolls. "Sakura, I've said your name eighteen times." He groaned from his seat in the kitchen. He rose up and moved to sit behind me on the settee, his legs braced on either side of my shoulders. "I know I should know this by now but for the hell of it I'm going to say it, are you mad at me?"

I looked over my shoulders and glared at him. From the outer walls of the apartment, we could hear my neighbors shuffling their kids out the door to go to dinner. The walls of the living room were thin, we could hear them and they could hear us.

"You want to wait until your neighbors have gone?" he cocked and eyebrow as I nodded and returned to my scrolls. When ten minutes had passed I stood and gathered the texts and walked to the bookshelf and shelved them.

"Can you let me in on what did to make you mad?" he asked from his seat.

"I had lunch with Naruto and Kakashi today." I shoved the scrolls into the shelves with a little more force than I needed to. "Somehow you became a topic." I turned and leaned back against the books, "you are such a bastard for what you said!"

"And what exactly did I say?" he rose and walked over to me, "this is the two conversations thing again isn't it? The one we're having and the one you think were having. But I need to have a clue on what it is we're about to argue about, because as of right now, I haven't done anything to you today other than ravish you silly to the point of inaudible mumbling this morning." He ducked when I threw a book at him. "Nice try, but tell me what bad, terrible, and dastardly thing I have done?"

"You told Naruto that if you were not on probation and were free to court a woman you would want to be married right now but that said woman would not be ready to be married!"

"Well he asked me if I knew what I would be doing if I hadn't defected from the village, so I gave him a straight answer."

"How dare you."

He couldn't wrap his brain around it, "what?"

"By telling him that you have deduced that any woman you courted would not be ready to marry you at the time you would want to marry them. Ergo, the woman in question is me!"

A vein in his forehead popped out in his frustration. "For Kami said woman, do I need a translator? I can't figure out what you are trying to tell me!" he was becoming as angry as me, he kept his voice down so the floors below and above us wouldn't hear the argument.

"You basically told him that you want to marry me but I'm just not ready!" I groaned as he walked to my bedroom, "you said I don't want to get married to you!"

"In a paradox yes, you'd want to achieve your dreams before you settled down!" he followed me to the bedroom, I braced my hands against the posts and looked up at him, "in this world we can't be married right now because of the probation, I'll be put to death for going against the terms."

"But that's not me saying that I don't want to get married!" I stomped my foot, "that's me wanting to be married but not being able to because of the probation, it's not the same thing."

"So do you want to get married now?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha don't you dare turn this on me!" I angrily shouted.

"It's a simple question. You want to get married or you don't want to get married."

"It is not a question on if I do or don't it's when we can!"

"Do you even hear me?" he leaned back on his heels and turned away fisting his hands; "you want to listen to the fake conversation in your head, do it. You want to marry me then let's do it. You want to kill Naruto for asking me this questing? Then do it, for pity sakes do it and pull yourself out of this self-imposed misery!"

"And there you go rushing things like you always do." I followed him back out into the living room, " 'I want revenge on my brother so I'm going to run away!' or 'the council put my family to death to stop a coup from destroying half the village so I am going to kill all of you had that no attachment to the killings!'." I watched him start to pace around the couch, "you don't think things through Sasuke, 'let's get married', it will be an illegal marriage and we'll have to run away from Kohona to keep you alive thus defecting both of our allegiances and making me leave everything I have worked so hard to get for the past twelve years! I can't do that to me, you, my friends, my family, I can't do that!" I retreated into the kitchen to get a glass of water, I felt my chest heaving and my eyes filling with tears, Naruto is such an idiot, and I'm an idiot for fighting about this with Sasuke. I drank the water and leaned forward onto the side of the skin. I could see from the refection in the coffeemaker that Sasuke was standing in the threshold.

"Then we'll wait for the probation to be over, you'll achieve your goals and then we'll get married when it's the right time to. I wanted so long to have you; I can wait even longer to have you legally." He is voice was calm, but I knew he wasn't.

"And you don't think that in the next ten years someone will find out about us? We're engaged in a relationship that is forbidden, what do you think will happen then?" I turned and leaned back against the counter, wrapping my arms around my midsession, anger swelling again. "It's not fair."

"No one will find out. We're avoiding one another in public. No one will ever be able to guess."

"Don't you think it will slip out? Like when you're training with Kakashi?" he went white when I mention it, "you didn't think I'd find out. News flash I talk to both of them. Why would you not tell me you went to Kakashi?"

"It's not related to you. My eyes are weakening, they're Itachi's eyes and not my natural ones, and I need to keep them strong. Kakashi's transplanted eye is the same; I need to learn how keep them healthy and functioning. Why would I not go to Kakashi, he's like my father in some respects, he's the only adult man I was close to."

"How is that not related to me? It's about you? You're the person who I sleep with every night; I am with you all the time. If you need to keep your eyes strong I could just heal them when you needed."

"But that's not the point, the eyes are in my body, I need to learn how to care for them, not to have someone else do it. I'm a grown man, Sakura, I'm not officially living with you, and on rare occasions I cook, clean, and do the wash for myself. I know how to take care of myself."

"So I'm smothering you too much? Should I back off with the dinners, laundry, backrubs, and bring the sex around to once a week or something?" I groaned, "What is going on?" I bit my lip to fight back the frog in my throat. "I can't live like this for the next ten years! All these secrets and lies we're telling everyone. All the conversations where the other person is hurt because they are not involved, hear only half the story or life, and have to interrogate the other to get the full story. I love you, I do, but this is stressing me out too much, I can't live half my life with you and the other with my fiends!"

"You're worrying too much."

"Someone has to." I walked passed him and into the bedroom, "someone has to be the adult in this situation. It's not like we're teenagers who shouldn't be seeing each other and have our parents hounding us about it." I got out of my cloths and stepped into my teddy, "why do I have to lose sleep, hair, and worry all the time? Why can't I be the rough and tough dark-haired man who goes off and fights all the time?" he entered the room as I walked over to the bed to turn the sheets down.

He pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants, smirking he answered me, "Because you can't fight without making you're other team members worry about you, and I wouldn't be sexually attracted to you if you were a dark-haired man?"

"Shut up." I got into my side of the bed and pumped some of the bedside lotion into my hand, watching him as he wanted my glaring gaze. I didn't even look down his body as he stood there, in his underpants with his black pants around his ankles.

"I'm sorry this made you so upset, I'll make sure that I answer Naruto's questions better or I won't even answer them at all…are you going to make me sleep on the couch again?"

"I think you should go." I took his pillow and placed it behind my head.

He groaned and pulled his pants back up, "do you want me to come back tomorrow?"

"Do you think you want to come back tomorrow? Do you think you should go? Go if you want to go, I'm not stopping you—I'm not going to smother you and tell you want to do all the time, it's not like we're married, we're just _**fucking**_ each other every night." There I went again; all my anger swelled and came out of my mouth in word-vomit.

"Fucking gates of hell, Sakura!" he zipped his pants and retrieved his shirt from the floor, "I thought we were done, but apparently not. You are such a pain in the ass."

I jumped out of the bed and watched as he started to leave, the word-vomit came again and I didn't stop it, "you're not exactly a walk though a flowering field of daisies yourself; you're such a son-of-a-bitch, Sasuke Uchiha!"

He turned his back on me and headed through the living room. "Oh, kiss my ass."

"Kiss mine!" I placed my hand on the door.

At the door he paused to put his shirt and saddles back on, not failing to use the sexual innuendo to piss me off, "already did that this morning,"

"Suck it."

"Goodnight."

"Goodbye!"

He slammed the front door and I slammed my bedroom door at the same time, the slams were heard through the whole apartment complex. The neighbors in the apartment above mine stomped their feet on the ground to relay their displeasure with the sounds. A few minutes passed and I opened my bedroom door.

"Sasuke?" I called.

I looked into the living room and found no trace of him. I rushed to the front door thinking he'd be there. We've fought before over a few things, and sometimes he's leave but he always came back, saying "are we done now? Can I come back?" and I'd jump over the settee and into his arms and proceed to have makeup sex. But this was the first argument where we actually got really mad at one another.

"Sasuke?" I opened the door and found him…not there. He had actually gone home. I looked down the hallway, empty. "Idiot, fucking asshole, stupid bitch, Sakura!" I pounded my fist against my forehead and I let my tears fall. Not because I was mad at him, but because he had left. I was done arguing at being upset the second the doors closed. Now I wanted him back, I wanted him to hold me. I felt abandoned, and I had caused him to abandon me. I closed the door, went back into the bed and snuggled close to his pillow, trying to find comfort in his sent.

* * *

><p>Ino surprised me around dinnertime the next day. She used the spare key I gave her months ago and allowed her into my apartment. I was soaking my feet in a nice aroma footbath. I was sitting in the breakfast nook, a cup of tea and a gossip magazine next to me. "We're going out!" she shouted, wearing her purple kimono that she only put on for special occasions.<p>

"We are?" I asked.

"Shika is off on a mission, and even if he was home he wouldn't want to go to the festival tonight, and before you have a chance to refuse I've already made plans with the girls, so its gonna be a girls night of eating, dancing, and DRINKING!" she pushed her fists in the air as she shouted in excitement.

I opened my mouth to say that I'd had a long hard day on my feet and planned a night in…omitting of course about Sasuke coming over and we were probably going to have another fight, but she advanced on me, planting both hands on the back of my chair, leaning her head down to the point where her nose touched mine, fire burned in her eyes, "don't you even think about staying in tonight, we haven't had a girls night since my bachelorette party and that was months ago. Shika is my husband and I love him, but he's not fun like you girls!"

Raising my hands in defeat I shook my head agreeing. "Okay, okay."

I dressed in my formal kimono, did my hair and makeup and left with Ino. We met up with Hinata and Ten Ten at one of the sake stands. It felt good to see the girls again. I've been absorbed with Sasuke for months now that I never see my friends on my own time. Come to think of it, I don't see anyone anymore. I go to work, go home, have dinner, and make love to Sasuke. Then I repeat that cycle every day following. That's all I've been doing. Sure there is a movie or mission in-between the sex, but that's it. But it's not like we're an official couple and can go out on dates.

Ino was busy being married and trying to talk Shikamaru into having a baby, but she'll probably have to drug him or get him drunk and get pregnant on her own because he doesn't want children right now while he's in ANBU and she wants at least seven in the next eight to ten years. Ten Ten and started to teach the academe girls class, loving every minute of it but not the paperwork, as she says "I hate homework!" And Hinata has been learning under her father about running the clan, over the years he has realized that she is strong, and the shunning her for favor or Hanabi wasn't a good idea. And Lord Huyga realized that Naruto and Hinata will never break up, but he will keep hoping they will.

We took about five shots each and loosened up, laughing with one another telling storied, sharing pot-stickers and catching up. After dinner and drinks we walked from vendor to vendor, looking at the food and flowers. We each bought lanterns to write wishes on them. It's a tradition we all started to do after the failed attempt at bring Sasuke back the first time, we'd purchase a lantern, write a wish on it, and send it soaring into the sky to hopefully have Kami make it come true.

"I'm wishing that I'll get pregnant by the fall!" Ino giggled, "Kami knows I've been trying, with or without Shika's consent."

"So you're raping your husband to get pregnant?" I asked.

"No, he just not realizing that he's consenting, when he's really drunk he thinks that I'm just getting him off by giving him a blow—"

"—such a fowl mouth you have!" Ten Ten smacked her fan into Ino's face shutting her up.

"What, it's not like a BJ is unnatural or illegal!"

"It's just your mouth."

"When did talking about sex become filthy in this group?" we all looked at each other and shook our shoulders, she was right. "Okay Hinata what are you wishing for?"

"For father to begin to tolerate Naruto, he is just too carefree for my father to be in the same room as." Hinata said with her sweat angelic voice.

"Tenni?"

"for at least one of my students to pass this exam coming up with a grade higher than a C+, I don't remember female classes being so hard?" she groaned as she wrote her wish down on the side of the lanterns with beautiful strokes of the ink pen, if she wasn't a master of weapons she could have been a beautiful calligraphy artist.

"Forehead?"

"For my parents to come home soon, they're off traveling the countryside's now that I'm out of the nest. But I miss them!" I looked down at wrote my real wish; _I wish he'd forgive me and come home._

We lit the candles and stood in a circle, holding the lanterns in front of ourselves. We smiled and looked at one another before letting the lanterns rise up and out of our reach, we too each other's hands and smiled as we watched the wishes travel into the sky. From over my shoulder I felt someone watching me. Discreetly I looked over to see Sasuke standing eighty paces away, dressed in dark robes, his eyes intently watching me.

The girls and I went over to the section with games and junk food. Ino won a lucky fish while Ten Ten won a betting game and took home the cash prize. Sasuke followed us the entire time, staying far away, but he watched me the entire time. I wanted to run to him and cry, I felt so bad for last night. But I couldn't, it killed me that I couldn't. From the scowl on his face he wanted the same thing. Another forty minutes into the festival I started to sweat with anticipation, it was almost eleven an acceptable time for a doctor who was on call tonight to bow out and do home. Sasuke made sure he had my gaze before he walked off and into the Sakura grove, so I knew where to go.

"Girls," I placed my arms around Ino and Ten Ten's shoulders, "as much as I love drinking and having fun with you, I have to go."

"No," ino said, "we're gonna stay up and watch the sunrise, like old times."

"Well back then we were eighteen, where able to pull all nighters, and I was not on call. So I will see you next time."

Ino gave up and hugged me. I kissed Hinata and fist pounded Ten Ten and headed off. I walked along the side road of the stands before quickly escaping into the grove. I ran through the trees until I came to the clearing where Sasuke stood in the moonlight. His back was turned to me, hands in his pockets, anticipation rolling off of him in waves. I smiled to myself and forced the butterflies in my chest to remain where they were as I walked to his side.

He made no move to touch me, so we stood there in silence for a while. Just us, together looking up at the full moon in the grove, and bathed in beautiful moonlight. When I felt him relax I knew it was okay to touch him, I scooted closer and slipped my hand down to rest at his lower back, my head against his arm. His right arm snaked around my shoulders and pulled me to crush me into his chest, his chin resting on my hair. I held him tight too and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "please forget everything that I said last night; I was just frustrated and tired."

"I'm sorry too, for leaving."

"You didn't come back."

"I'm here now." He whispered a silent vow that he would never leave me again. "But it's not enough." He pulled back and looked down at me, "you were right; it's not fair to you. To keep _me_ safe you have to sacrifice our relationship. You don't know for sure that we'll be found out, or that we'll even be married in ten years. I'm stringing you along."

"No you're not," I reached up and moved his bangs out of the way, "I was having a word-vomit problem. I couldn't contain it."

"You were letting everything out, your fears and your hopes." He took my left hand into his right, "I promise you that I will never leave you alone after fights, and I will love you more than life itself to make up for the next ten years of secrecy," he conveyed more emotion with his eyes than with his strict voice, "I know I am being selfish for keeping you all to myself, but I love you, I cannot go another day without asking this, Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

"In ten years you mean?" I cocked my eyebrow, "you know that you can propose to me when it's legal, you don't have to make a promise to me to propose then."

"No, I'm asking you to marry me now. I went into the Uchiha catacombs; there are sighed marriage certificates by the third Hokage for the clan. We could be married in ten minutes if you wanted to. Only if you want to, I can't wait ten years to have you, when I want you now, but I am willing to wait if it is something that you want."

I looked at him, then at our combined hands, and then back at him. He was serious, licking my lips I fought the butterflies again, "I can choose when?" he nodded, "and if I don't think it's the right time I can take it back?" another nod, "and the certificates are legally binding, a clan only needs the certificate and signature of a Hokage to make it legal?"

"Signed, sealed, and placed back into the Uchiha catacombs, no other paperwork or filing needed. As head of the Uchiha clan I have the final authority for marriage. Not the Hokage." He smiled, a real smile, the corner of his lips pulled towards his ears, his eyes crinkled slightly, and his whole face lit up with the moonlight. Sasuke truly smiled at me.

"I would want a Shinto of Ōkuninushi present; I keep with the old religion."

"Anything that you ask for, done." He held my hands tighter.

"And I don't want you badgering me or hounding me to tell you when I want to marry you." He nodded, pulling me closer, "and when you go off probation we will have a ceremony, a real one, with my family and our friends, no one will know even then that we have been married for ten years."

"Are you done?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting my point across. You may ask again, please?" I laughed.

He knew I just wanted to hear him ask again, but he gave in and back up a few steps. "I love you, Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

"Yes I will."

And he kissed me.

* * *

><p>Word count: 6,660 and 15 pages.<p>

Hurray, Sasuke and Sakura are engaged!

It went from being a nighttime relationship to a rocky one. If you think about it, how hard would it be to have a relationship separate from your friends or even daylight? They only see each other at night, and they basically have sex all the time, and when Sakura hears from Naruto about something he didn't discuss or include her in on it really hurt. It's like when the nerd and the quarterback in high school date but don't tell anyone they are, they are living their lives separate from one another during the daytime but are together outside of school, and gossip spreads and feelings are hurt. Sasuke and Sakura in this story are no different. And yes she admitted that she loved him, and yes I made the lemon in the beginning funny because I love reading stories with funny sex scenes or comic relief in the most serious of moments.

I actually got inspirited from three books and if you are a woman who reads romance novels I have some suggestions! But be warned two of them are for mature readers only, so if you're under the age or just don't understand what erotica is or how erotica is used in real life sex, please don't read because it might not be your cup of tea, or if it's just a turn off don't take my suggestion.

In the Historical Romance Section I recommend The Heir by Grace Burrowes. A true romance between a woman with a secret past and a man with too many lovers notched into his bed post who tries to win over the one woman who refuses his advances.

And in the alternative aka erotica Section (and don't take it that way it was for fun and I will say that I enjoyed them because the amazing story lines and plot made up for the BDMS themes) Two books by Cherise Sinclair: Master of the Mountain and In the Dom's Dungeon. I'm not putting summaries because of the themes but you get my drift.

So yes my plot thickens, stay tuned for another update….and I don't know when because I'm in my second semester of University and am enjoying it very through and I am happy to announce that there will be more lemons for you to read, I think I'm getting the hang of writing them, and this is a rated M for a reason. (Wink) but if you have any causes for concern or wish to encourage me please review.

Once upon a time, back in the day people reviewed, I love seeing how many hits a chapter gets but I don't know if people like it, see any flaws that I should fix. I review all the time, if I read your stories you know that, but for some reason after 2008 people stopped posting reviews and only status updates. It's sad. (T.T)

Ōkuninushi- the god of marriage.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	6. Arc I Chapter 6

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OF Character (ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

New description: I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrows brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

_ "I love you, Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"_

I opened my eyes and shuttered, that was a wonderful dream. With a deep breath I felt the arms holding me gently tighten and pull be into the warmth of Sasuke's embrace. As I fell into consciousness his arms tightened, not wanting to let me go. So I obliged him, just for a little bit. I love waking up with his arms around me, so I've silently enjoyed it for the past year and a half. Sasuke had been on a mission with Kakashi and Naruto for a week, so being with him again was a relief for both of us. His hands caressed the skin of my back as I fitted myself against his chest. Listening to his heart I recalled his time in the prison, his body was weak yet his soul pushed against every physical boundary there was to make him seen. I smiled; Sasuke only let me see who he really was underneath his stoic exterior.

Has it really been two years since it all happened?

As I listened to his heart I thought about our future.

If two years could go by in the blink of an eye, ten years didn't seem so long?

My toes curled as I thought about our wedding, the legal one, I wouldn't care if no one came. I also wouldn't pay any mind to the people that came. My eyes would be fixed on Sasuke only, as he watched me walk towards him in a traditional kimono, I would see Naruto jump like a big kid, or my mother cry as my father gave me away. I knew that time would stop for that moment, it would be our moment. It would just be us. Sasuke and Sakura; like it always was since team seven.

It really has been always us, hasn't it?

Lifting my head up off his chest I looked at his face. As he slept he looked calm, angelic, and beautiful. Our daughters will be the most beautiful women in the world! Biting my lower lip I imagined our sons too, striking men, tall like their father, but with my personality; brooding Uchiha's are cute and all but not much to talk too. Sasuke would make a wonderful father, protective. God save any young man who wanted to talk to our daughters let alone date them. Sasuke would throw fireballs and ask questions later; no doubt he would teach our sons to do the same thing when it came to their sisters. Sasuke would probably want a huge family, but at 32 I would probably only be able to have three or four. Maybe his Uchiha Sperm will be super amazing and I'll have two or four at a time? As long as we had children, I wouldn't care how many.

I was done lazing in bed. I hoped onto Sasuke's hips and straddled him. He grunted from the movement and smirked. "You awake?" I laughed as I sat up, my hair falling lazily around my arms.

Shirtless and seeming to have no strength in his arms, Sasuke chuckled and opened his eyes slightly. "No."

"I was thinking,"

"Of course you were." He remarked as he slowly pulled his arms behind his head, lacing his long fingers together to create a web that would hold the back of his head.

"Ha-ha, very funny. What I was thinking about was the future. What happens after the probation is done?"

He looked up at me, "we get legally married and start our life together. I'll have the main Uchiha Mansion cleaned and refurbished, we'll move in there, I'll make rank, and we'll be the powerful Uchiha Clan."

"So we will be the all-powerful Super couple? Like Brangleina?" I remarked from my western gossip magazines I order.

"Who?"

"They are…never mind. Have you thought about our kids?"

"Yes,"

"When will we have them, do you want to wait until you're a Jonin or until we've been married for a few years."

"I conceder us married already, even if the papers are not signed and my ring is not on your finger. As for waiting; I am expecting a very large family, very soon."

"Sasuke, my twenties are my prime childbearing age, what if we can only have two? What if it's hard for me to get pregnant?"

"Maybe we should start now?" he devilishly smirked before he flipped me under him, dropping featherlike kisses down my neck, making me laugh.

"We'd have to hide them!" I cracked as he playfully bit my ear, "where would we put them?"

He looked up and motioned with his chin to the closet, "enough room in there, just have to throw out some of your shoes."

"I am not throwing my shoes out!"

"Then we move into a bigger apartment."

"You mean I move! I can't afford a five bedroom rent control!" I laughed as he gripped my sides in the spot he knew was ticklish.

He chuckled as I thrashed under him, knowing every spot that would tickly. When I began to laugh myself to tears he stopped. "Then I guess we will sleep on the settee." Sasuke chuckled as he dropped his weight down onto me and rested his head on my chest. My hands went to his head to cradle him like I always did, my fingers threading into his soft hair. "Even if we only have one child, Sakura, I would love to be a family with you. It's all I want."

"Me too, I love you so much." I also thought of something else that I wanted and loved so much. Being ever so sneaky I wrapped my right leg around his hip and flipped us over again. "So it's Sunday, no work, no mission, and I missed you…._Sasuke,_" I looked at him with puppy eyes and pushed my cleavage out more. "So how about it?" I bit my lower lip, trying to be as sexy as I could, though I knew I looked stupid.

His eyes instantly locked on my exposed skin, "you're trying to kill me!" he groaned.

"We only made love twice last night, you know you're a self-proclaimed 'sex god'." I leaned down and started to kiss neck and chest.

I found the skin under his left ear, the spot that was his own weakness. He groaned and rounded his shoulders, "it's not that I don't want to." His hands wrapped themselves around my waist, "My chakra is low, and I need food, so I can regain my strength."

Keeping my body over his I whipped my hair around us so it hung over Sasuke's head like it did during sex, "okay" I whispered in my sexy Sasuke-only voice, "what do you want?"

I felt his chest hum under my hands, "eggs, ham, rice, and you looking sexy in that kitchen."

"Can do." I kissed his lips and eyes closed and got off the bed. "And so you feel compelled to not fall asleep," when his eyes opened I threw the thong I had been wearing under my purple nightgown into his face and then ran out.

I went about putting together breakfast, throwing together what I had left in my fridge, enjoying the light sunlight peeking through my kitchen window. I could hear the people of the village walking around in the gorgeous sunlight, talking and laughing, bartering for fresh fish and meat. As I went back and forth between the counter and the stove I danced, my bare feet creating slight tapping sounds as I moved back and forth to music in my head. A smile hit my lips as I heard music from my memories, I couldn't help but hum along with it. I probably looked really stupid, but I was having a wonderful morning, nothing would bring me down.

If someone today manages to create even a small cloud over me today, someone's getting hurt.

"How is breakfast coming along?" Sasuke asked as he slid his arms around my waist, holding me tight against his chest, he dropped butterfly kisses down the side of my neck as I continued to cook the eggs.

"It's not being burned." I giggled as he removed one hand to draw my hair away from my neck so he could kiss more. "Get the plates from the cupboard?"

Releasing me he walked to my cabinets and retrieved two plates for breakfast, utensils, and two coffee cups for us. He went about setting the table and starting a pot of water on the opposite burner for our tea.

He leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched me, his dark gaze narrowing as I started dancing in place again. I looked over my shoulder and smiled mischievously.

"You are a horrible dancer, Sakura." He exclaimed, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"So?" I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manor, "you probably aren't any better?" I turned and did a little jig for him before swinging around in a circle, my hair almost catching fire; damn it's almost down to the middle of my butt, time for a cut! But I didn't act as if I had almost hurt myself and danced towards him until I was before him. "Show me what you got!" I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to pull him off the wall.

"You got a better chance of seeing Kakashi's face." He smiled and pulled my arms off.

"Come on! I know you got moves in the bed, what about on the dance floor?" I bit lightly down into my lip and wiggled my eyebrows, but this time I was trying to be funny.

"When the moment comes for me to break out into spontaneous dancing, I'll do it."

"Well the moment is now, Uchiha!"

"You're going to burn breakfast."

"You know I am better than any food."

"Tomatoes _are_ a good food."

"But I _**am**_ great."

"Close second."

Pivoting on my heel I turned the skillet off. Determined to get my brooding, uptight, and sexy-god-on-a-stick boyfriend; to stupid dance with me right here and now in the kitchen, at any cost. "Dance with me!" I pulled his wrist away from his body, "You know I'm going to make you dance at our wedding right?" I pulled him towards me and laughed at the expression of mortification.

"Hopefully at our wedding we won't be dancing like this."

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, "How would we dance then?"

His hands suddenly encased my waist and pulled me flush against him, "something a little less embarrassing." His whole body relaxed as he seemingly melted me into him, my head rested under his chin perfectly, I closed my eyes and listened to his string heart beat as he started to rock from one foot to the other, slowly turning us around and further into the kitchen.

We slowly danced together in the kitchen; at some point his hands had repositioned me, his right hand now held my left so he could dip me in the air. I laughed as he held me, my hair touching the floor. I looked up at my Uchiha and smiled, he did have good moves on the dance floor, well in my kitchen at least. With no witnesses there to document it, praise the Devine Beings.

Our lips met in a kiss that resembled a passionate movie kiss. When my face started to feel warm, signaling that I was gaining just a little too much blood in my cranium I broke the kiss and was brought back into a standing position.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask." He said as his arms held my waist to him. "We've been talking about marriage and kids for months now. I love you, I am committed to you, and I'll wait until the probation is over. But I feel like we've evolved somehow. Even if it's secret, I think marriage is our next step. I'm living here with you fulltime, it just seems right. Don't you think?"

"I feel it too." I rubbed my cheek against his chest. "I guess going into a three year engagement seems like a long time for people who love each other?"

"What are you thinking now?" he kissed the top of my head.

"I'll let you know when I decide, maybe during _Obon_; it's only a few months away? Even if it's secret I want it to be special, romantic, and intimate; something to tell the grandkids too." Slowly I lifted my chin up and smiled at him. "Obonit is?"

"As long as it's what you want."

"Then it will be perfect!" we kissed once again happy with our decision.

I didn't want the conversation to continue; I wrapped my arms around and deepen the kiss, holding him to me. Soon I found myself lifted in the air, having to wrap my legs around his waist to keep myself up. His hands holding my back; lovingly touching my skin through the material of my teddy.

"I love you." I whispered between kisses as my fingers slowly ran through the hair at his scalp.

"And I love you."

A loud bang interrupted us; we froze, hoping it was just the children in out of my neighboring apartments.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted as she ran into the apartment, Sasuke dropped me from his waist and rushed into the bedroom as fast as the wind. I composed myself and tuned to smile at Ino.

"There you are Birthday-Girl!" she laughed as she hugged a sleeping baby girl into her arms. "Oh you're finally wearing the cute pajamas; I told you that wearing sexy stuff to bed makes you feel so beautiful in the morning."

"Ino, my birthday isn't until Tuesday." I shook my head and looked down at Shikarin Nara, Ino's precious little girl. Almost one and absolutely the prettiest little girl I have seen yet. Her bright blue eyes were hidden by dark lashes, short spiky brown hair made her look more like Shikamaru.

"Well, all the girls are home for the night and were taking you out for you twenty-fifth! I just have to drop Rin off at her grandmother's and we're off to the Hakka Spa! I'll go get you a change of clothes, you finish your breakfast."

"Wait!" I panicked as she headed to the bed room, where Sasuke was hiding. "You're not taking me to the new expensive one in the mountains are you?"

"Of course I am; nothing is too good for one of my gals on her birthday. We're all chipping in so you don't have to pay a thing!" she looked too excited.

"Ino, really I don't like you spending your money on me."

"It's not mine, its Shika's money." She laughed, "because of this one I haven't gone on a mission in two years." She bounced the baby with a motherly glow in her eyes, "being a fulltime mom is so much more rewarding than being a fulltime ninja." She kissed the baby's head and looked down at her little creation, "I like staying home with her, being there to see her smile at me and know that I am mommy. That's the best feeling in the world, for your child to look at you and know you'll never leave them." She had this starry look in her eyes as she looked down at her baby, "I can't wait to have more!"

"So soon?"

"Yes! I loved being pregnant, I love being a mother." She bent to shower the little girl with kisses, "and Shika is an amazing father, no matter how he complains about it, he loves this little one so much."

I heard the window in my room slide open and then silently close. He made it out…good.

"What was that?" Ino asked as she stiffened.

"Oh, my window was cracked a bit open last night; I guess suction faintly closed it."

"You do know that leaving your window open in this part of the village means you're looking for an AMBU booty call?" She smiled as she turned around to look at me.

"Maybe in the part of the village you lived in before your marriage." I joked.

"Good point." We then laughed.

* * *

><p>Hours later I walked home, my hair was trimmed a good five inches and deep conditioned, my muscles relaxed and utterly wonderful. My whole body smelled like succulent petals and skin looked so touchable. Most of all I was happy with my black nails with golden sparkles, so not the "safe and predictable" side of Sakura, but I think I deserved a change.<p>

Sighing with relaxation radiating throughout my whole body I looked up at the bright blue sky, not a cloud in sight. I walked just like that, looking up at the heavens.

When a shadow passed overhead, I paused and looked again. A black eagle…

A black eagle with a red ribbon tied around its talons.

Without thinking I did the signs and transported away in a puff of smoke from the street and into the large auditorium where we met. I was instantly pushed and shoved and more and more people arrived and walked around. It looked as if all the ninja in the village were here…and then some,

"Naruto!" I shouted as I spotted him standing with Kakashi. I pushed through the crowd and joined them. "What's going on?"

"There has been a coup in one of our allied villages," Kakashi answered, "The Former Diamo of Lightning's illegitimate son has taken power from the heir. The ninja are calling upon their allies for a war against him."

"War? But we just finished the war against Madera; can we afford to go to battle again?" I panicked, until Sasuke slinked to Naruto's side and nodded to us all.

Ignoring him completely I looked to Naruto, "do you think it will lead to war?"

Shaking his head he looked over his shoulder to Tsunade, "I'm not sure; Tsunade has been deliberating with the Council all day."

The talking became louder as more and more people started to voice their opinions and worries. Tsunade stood above us all on the Hokage platform, looking down on us all. When her hands were held up for silence, everyone formed perfect rows and lines at attention to look upon her.

"Lightning has fallen under internal war. As our affiliates we have no choice but to back them, the coup threatens our borders, this Diamo wants to put an end to the separation of Lightning and Fire, he will come to overtake our home, unless we aid our brothers and stop this war before it begins. Starting tomorrow we are involved in this conflict, and we will not rest until both lands are at peace and the true successor of Lightning is put into power. I understand that with the last Shinobi War you are all tired and weary of battle, but unless you wish for another war to happen in your lifetimes, we will aid our brothers at arms."

The crowd erupted into cries of war.

"You will be drawn as lots to decide who will go to the front lines, under the command of my top Jonin."

Kakashi released a sigh, "great," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry old man I'll protect you."

"Just what I wanted to hear, Naruto…" Kakashi sighed.

"Everyone line up according to last names, "A's" start here," Tsunade pointed to the far end, "B's"….

Three hours later I was sitting in my bedroom, my whole being agitated, my lot wasn't drawn…but Sasuke had yet to come home. AS I sat on my bead trying to read a romance novel, trying to find some relaxation in a silly romance I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed him here, in my arms.

Chills went up and down my spine as all the horrible things one could ever think of floated in my mind. What if he was injured severely? What if I wasn't there to heal him? What if he went missing with no food or water? What if he dies…?

What if he dies…?

Would it all have been for nothing?

Would loving a traitor in secret and longing for a time when we could be together have been in vain?

Would we ever get married…have children…live together until our deaths?

Did I just waist **twelve** years of my life loving a man I would… never… ever… have?

If he does die would the years have meant anything? If I had not loved him I would have been married and have my own children…now, and not be waiting for a man I might never marry.

What if my lot is draw…and I die before anything could happen to us.

Before anything could happen to _**me**_….my wedding, my first pregnancy…my first child…my own family….grandchildren….my whole life.

Throwing the book onto the floor I got up and started to pace, already having psyched myself out. I needed to work the frustration out. What seemed to be like an hour later I was folding my laundry in my closet when I heard my window open and shut. Looking out I saw him, standing in our room!

"Sasuke!" I rushed into his arms. I felt better with his warmth wrapped around me. "I was so afraid you were deployed already."

He stiffened, "Tomorrow," he whispered. "My lot was drawn."

"You're' going? Tomorrow?"

"Yes," his hands became lost in my hair as he looked down at me, "I love you."

"Don't you even think about saying goodbye?" I smacked him across the face, "don't you even dare it!"

"Will you marry me? Tonight?"

"I don't think now the best time! You're heading to battle."

"Now is as good as any time, we might not get another chance. We've always rushed things, why not this?"

"But our plan…"

"Fuck the plan Sakura, marry me right now, it will give me strength to come home to you." His bore down into my eyes and captured me. "Marry me?" his voice was vulnerable.

I saw his sole.

I could see our first meeting as children, our mothers introducing us to one another in the market place. His kind smile made me embarrassed because I was self-conscious of my forehead.

I could see the look on his face when we met up as a genin squad, upset that the two best students were with the 'worst'.

I could see the face he made when Lee started to flirt with me.

I could see his passed out body falling before I cached him.

I could see the dark gaze he held when the curse mark first overtook his body as he rescued me from the sound ninja.

I could see the man he became the moment he left the village, that night when I said I loved me.

I could see the man he was at Orochimaru's hide out, and the indifference he held towards me, yet an underlying gaze I couldn't name.

I could see our battle when I tried to kill him the first time.

The man who loved me so intensely was consumed by me internally, and I could see it. He loved me. He loved me so much.

"I will," I answered.

He sighed and placed his forehead on mine, his cool skin against my warm. "Thank you." We stood like that for a moment as our arms encircled each other, "we need to go." He whispered, "I want to marry my wife in the Uchiha Compound."

Smiling I kissed him, "okay,"

Sasuke held a candle as he opened a secret passage door in the floor of the main house. Taking my hand he led me down into the passage, down a few rounded stairs, the candle light was our only guide. When we had reached the floor I wrapped my arms around his arm, holding him to my chest as he led me deeper.

When he stopped I stopped I watched as h lifted the candle to the side and ignited a wall mount of lamp oil. The fire spread across the wall until the small room we were in was lit, before us was an old wooden table, scrolls spread out everywhere. On the wall facing us was an old fresco of the Uchiha Crest.

Looking down at me, he smiled, "I love you, Sakura Haruno." He shifted, taking my hands into his own and pulling me towards him, almost as if he wanted me to melt into his body. "I vow to come home to you; I promise I will make you happy. I'll let you win every argument. I will stay beside you, no matter what happened tomorrow." He brought both my hands to his lips for sweet kisses before he uttered his two words, "Thank you."

"I have loved you for twelve year. I have hated you, I have resented you, and I've tried to kill you…twice. You better come back to me, and don't let me win every argument. If you stay with me, I'll be the happiest I've ever been in my life. I want to make a life with you, and tonight that life begins. If tomorrow brings exile for you, I promise to follow you wherever you need to go, because I love you." I too kissed his hands, "no one has ever loved someone as much as I love you." Together we turned to the table.

Our marriage scroll was flattened out, two pens lined up for us. Slowly we took up the pens and signed our names.

It was done.

Standing back we marveled at it for a moment.

We are married.

I felt his hand slink up my back and too my shoulders before he pulled me close to him, my heat fitted under his chin.

"Let's go upstairs." My husband whispered before he lead me away.

* * *

><p>Preview of Arc II:<p>

I placed my hands upon his chest and tried to push him away. "No," I whispered as his lips remained, "not here, someone will see."

"Yes here," he took my wrists into his lands and moved them aside, "I don't care about my probation, I don't care if someone sees. We love each other and are married, like hundreds of other people. Why must we keep it secret; we should be shouting it from the rooftops of every building in the world."

"No," I managed to push him away and hold his gaze.

"What has changed in you?" he searched my eyes as his hands placed themselves on my waist to hold me still, "Months ago you'd be doing exactly what I am." I pushed back against the wall and he followed advancing on me with a predatory like gaze in his eyes. "Why are you distancing yourself from me?"

"Everything has changed, Sasuke." I placed my hands upon his chess but he angled away, a frown upon his face. "We are not the same anymore, something…something happened." I felt his whole being shift and knew that he was moments away from losing his temper and his eyes bleeding into his Sharingan.

"There is something coming between us. I feel it your chakra is oscillating."

I looked away from him, and admitted; "You've been gone a long time."

"Is it someone else?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I looked back up at him, trifled of my secret. "No,"

"Then what aren't you telling me?" his hands clamped down on my arms, "tell me, Sakura!"

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W

Obon is a festival to commemorate deceased ancestors


	7. Arc II Chapter 1

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OF Character (ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

New description: I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrow brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

* * *

><p>ARC II<p>

CHAPTER ONE

_I giggled as Sasuke led me back up the staircase and back onto the mail floor of the Uchiha Mansion. When he turned to close the passage way and return the floor mats I turn and ran from him. I wasn't going to make this easy for him. Laughing I ran towards the old part of the house before slinking behind an empty china cabinet._

"_Why are you even bothering to hide from me?" I heard him call out._

"_Because it's fun…" I whispered._

"_Well then…" I saw his shadow inter the moonlit room. "What do I get if I catch you?"_

_He entered as if he was a lion quietly stalking his prey. Slowly he walked into the room. I waited he had passed me and was more in the room before I ran._

"_Maybe you won't!" I shouted as I passed the threshold and back into the hall. _

_He cursed, and then I heard his loud footsteps on the floor. The district was empty, so no one would hear us. _

_We were toying with one another; there was no need to put chakra into the chasing. I didn't make it to the living room as I had planned; strong arms wrapped around me like a steal vice. Squealing I closed my eyes momentarily as I took in his warmth. He too was chuckling as he lifted me off the ground._

_Hoisting me into the air and over his shoulder Sasuke darkly laughed. "You can never run from me, wife, you tied down." To strengthened his claim he smacked m round little bottom._

"_Never, husband, I am a free floating petal in the wind!"_

"_Dork." He shifted and turned to the wall before throwing me against it._

"…_.owe…" I played it as I looked up at him. _

_His gaze held my own, dark sensual eyes, passion swirling around the deep color of his eyes. They were not black when he looked at me like this; they were a complexly different color. Charcoal grey, a warmer, less intense color, a color that expressed everything he was thinking, and only I was allowed to know his secret._

"_I love you." I said as I felt his hand slowly roam the outside of my shoulders before following my arms down. _

_He paused at my elbows for a moment, "and I love you, Sakura." His hand pulled my arms to wrap around his shoulders before he leaned in to kiss me._

_The kiss was hungry, not rushed, but full of passion. His hands encased my waist and pulled me away from the wall and crushed into him. my own hands held onto his neck as if I were to drown and he was my only chance at survival. Tongues invaded and twisted together, teeth nipped and scraped across lips. _

_We became one being, not knowing where I stopped and his body began; Fused by our mouths. When I raked my nails down the skin of his neck, Sasuke broke away and groaned before fisting the back of my shirt and effectively ripping it up the back. Chuckling I returned the favor in kind, ripping through his clean whit tee-shit. _

_Together we both relished in the skin on skin contact this allowed. _

_I wanted more; using my strength in impatience I turned us around and pushed him into the wall. Sasuke's back created a crater in the plaster of the wall, splitting it. He groaned and I started to kiss his neck, in search for his 'oh so secret' weakness spot. His hands held me to him when I had found it and started to suck it for a bit. He held me tighter to him, allowing me to feel his arousal. _

"_You planned this didn't you?" I asked before palming him through his pants._

"_Had this planned for a while." He groaned the admission._

_Kissing his neck and trailing butterfly kisses back up to his lips, I smiled. "So what's the next step in your plan…H.u.s.b.a.n.d?" smiling we kissed lightly a few more time before his hands roamed down my ass and to my thighs. _

"_Chaos." He whispered before lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist._

_His mouth claimed mine in another fit of passion as he started to walk. My eyes closed, trusting him completely, as my hands did what they wanted. One became entangled in his hair while the other traced the contours of his shoulders. _

_In the darkness of the house, Sasuke navigated us until we reached the back room. Sliding around the doors and into the dark room, he took my lip into his teeth, stopping the kissing._

"_This is…"_

_I knew what he was trying to say, "__**THE**__ room?" I asked._

_He nodded, "too bizarre?"_

_Shaking my head I smiled, "no, poetic justice. We are what they were."_

_We kissed again and Sasuke continued into the room. The loud padding of his feet against the matted floor was hushed into silence. As I looked into his eyes I could see the reflections of small candle light. Our hearts drummed as one, thundering in our chests and almost reaching out towards one another. He stopped, and I smiled. I activated my core muscles and held myself up before I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. Excitement swirled in his eyes as he watched me slowly slide the straps down my shoulders and then chucked the bra away._

_Taking my mouth again he lowered me to the soft sheets of a bed. My hands instantly tangled into his hair while his own hands held my waist, pinning me down as he rested his full weight between my thighs. _

_Rough panting, impatient breathes, groans and chuckles where the only things I could hear in the quest and secluded district that once house Sasuke's family. His hands gripped the top of my pants and then slowly slid them and my undergarments away. He moved away from me long enough to pull my pants down my legs, and then remove his own pants. _

_He pinned me with the charcoal gaze, his hands finding the soft skin of my thighs, he brought me closer to his hips, slowly running his fingers down my warming skin, enticing me. He always aroused me, even in the simplest of touches; they all meant thousands of words to me. I clearly had around him. _

_After a long moment of just toughing and looking, Sasuke entered me we both groaned at the feeling. He didn't move at first, he placed his arms on either side of my head and held himself up. Leaning up I kissed his neck and maneuvered my hands down to his chest and over his ribs, loving the feeling of him over me. When he did start to move I fell back, complete submissive and unable to move. I tightened my hold on his waist as he became to make love to me. Every thrust was long and drawn out, a slow lovemaking, our fist as a married couple and our last for as long as he is to be deployed. This needed to last as long as we could afford. My hands held his angled chin as he leaned down into my shoulders; I felt his teeth scrap against my skin before he started to kiss his way back up to my lips. _

_I felt the tightness pool in my lower belly. A longing for pleasure and unwillingness to release him. I captured his lower back with my legs and lock him into me with my ankles. I was close, and I couldn't hold back my moans or the tears that were forming in my eyes. He was leaving…no I couldn't think about that._

"…_kiss me…" I demanded as my tears rolled down my cheeks. _

_He was instantly drinking from my mouth, as if he was a man who had not quenched his thirst in a long time, swallowing my monas and cries as he moved faster, trying to prolong it but wanting to find his release. _

_His fingers delicately traced the tears on my face, drying them away for me. _

_I couldn't stand it any longer and gave myself over to my euphoria. He drank my admission of ecstasy with his deep longing kisses, my body clung to his, wanting to melt into his. My tears fell again. I held him to me until I felt him go ridged, he outwardly groaned as he ejaculated into me. He filled me completely, with his lips, his hands roaming down my body, and his essence in me. Falling onto me, we both began to recuperate from our lovemaking. Kissing my breastbone Sasuke wrapped his long arms around my torso._

"…_I don't want to leave…" he admitted, his voice startled me as I was brought back to reality._

"_I don't want you to go either." I agreed._

_He moved to look into my eyes, "I will always return to you." He vowed._

_I cupped his face and smiled. "I will be waiting."_

_We kissed again and then shifted; he removed himself and brought the covers over us._

_Gathering me to him, his naked body becoming a living blanket to me, he kissed my forehead and then looked down into my eyes. His blade like nose absently ran along the skin of my cheek as he gazed. "I love you, Lady Uchiha."_

_I felt my face go hot, I was 'Lady Uchiha', I was his wife, and I was completely bathed in his love. My hands slowly wrapped around his waist and brought him closer. "And I love you." I kissed his lips and then snuggled into his nook that I felt most comfortable in. _

_He rested more onto me, holding me into the night, not wanting to be parted from me. If he could he would have imbedded himself in me, so nothing could separate us._

_Dawn approached, and I woke. I looked into his regal face, my fingers tracing across the feathery light bands across his forehead. Soon he would have to leave me. It was becoming real to me._

"_No one has loved anyone as much as I love you." I whispered into his ear before I kissed the column of his neck to rouse him from sleep._

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in his tent, remembering that night. Seven months, twenty-five days, eighteen hours, and thirty minutes ago he was with her. Loving her, worshiping her body with his own, bathing in her kisses and touches, never wanting to leave her. But he did.<p>

The coup had led to civil war. Brother fighting brother, causing Konoha's ninja to fight. He himself had been injured multiple times. But he couldn't lose. He promised her he would return. He loved to feel her against him; to feel her breath on his skin; to hear her voice whisper her love to him.

That morning, it was over. Victory for the allied side. But who knew how long it would be before they would return home?

"Yo," Naruto choose that moment to push his head into the tent, "I'm going for a patrol lap want to come Mr. 'I-singlehandedly-destroyed-an-army-and-am-now-a-h ero' show off."

Smirking Sasuke stood, "someone had to save the day, dope."

Sasuke and Naruto stood together over a fallen tree trunk. The wind carried silence as they stood no shouts of defiance or clashing of metal was heard for miles. It must be over. Naruto bent to his knees throwing back his sage jacket. A big fat satisfied smile on his face. Sasuke stood contraposition, his arms braced against his chest, he chin high as his dark eyes surveyed the scene before them.

The Bridge was smashed to pieces. No more would the riots break between the two brothers, one exiled to prison awaiting his trial, and the other rightful placed on the throne. What was done is done, but what was left to be rebuilt would take years. Towns were burned to the ground, children orphaned, wives and husbands never to know what happened to their partners. The conflict was over.

Time to rebuild; the shinobi of Kohona where to lend a hand, no doubt Lady Hokage's direct orders. No one was allowed to go home yet. After almost eight months of fighting it would be another eight before they would see Kohona again.

"So, I got a letter from Hinata." Naruto clapped his hands together, "she has been made head of the clan. Her father took ill a month ago and passed in his sleep. A peaceful death for such a stone cold bastard…I can marry her now. There is no one left to object."

"You still want to marry her after all that shit he put you though? He tried time and time again to break you two you, setting her up on dates, refusing to acknowledge you whenever you were in front of him."

"I love her, her father I did like but it's because of this," he stood and slapped his hand against his stomach where the seal was. "He couldn't see passed it. It's not my fault that I alone have the chakra ability to safeguard the most destructive thing in the world. My mother did it; I was born to do this. Everyone else has accepted me." his big blue eyes looked over Sasuke, "kind of how we accept you. We trust you now, took us two years but it happened. You're a good person, a jackass with a bad attitude, but you're here for the greater good. We see you differently now. Same applies to me. Good thing we're friends, who else would get you?" Naruto laughed. "I remember when I first saw you, sitting on the dock by yourself; the pain in your eyes was the same as mine. Two peas in a pod; you could call us."

"Stop with all the sentimental crap." Sasuke turned and looked away.

"Ha-ha that was you agreeing with me."

"Dope,"

"Jackass. Hey, I also got a letter from Kakashi and one from Sakura, they're both doing fine, Kakashi is back in the village, his sharingan was messing with his eyesight, but Sakura took care of him. She wasn't deployed with the other medics, she said she was needed to stay behind and keep the novice medics in line." Naruto could have sworn that Sasuke's back tightened at the mention of Sakura.

It did. Because of the situation, Sakura hasn't been able to contact Sasuke. Naruto said the first news he has heard of Sakura. So she was fine, she wasn't deployed like he feared. For months he started to wonder when the top medics would be sent out, with all the friendly fire and casualties. She wasn't sent out, good that made him feel so much better.

"Before we were sent out, did you two ever make up?" Naruto asked as he swung around to face Sasuke. "I know she felt bad for being the person who was gonna sentence you to death, but….how do I put this….Hinata said something along the lines that she would always love you and felt really bad that she almost killed you, which is why she stayed away from you for two years. But did she ever apologize?"

"Yeah she did." Sasuke held back a smirk, "we're not friends, but we're never going to have the same type of relationship we had before I left."

"That's good, hey maybe when you're officially off probation and allowed to take the Chunin exam we can all go on missions together like the old days. Maybe even get Kakashi to tag along. Just like old times."

"Maybe." His deep black eyes looked towards the setting sky, the rich color of blue fading to hues of pink, orange, yellow, and purple, "aren't you still a Gennin?"

"Yeah, but unofficially I'm a Jonin like Sakura and Kakashi, I just never have time to take the test. But my rank doesn't matter anyways because I will be Hokage one day."

"Still trying to bank on that?"

"well….yeah!" with a thrust of his fist Naruto reminded Sasuke that he still was that troublemaking kid with a big dream that would never die, "you still want to repopulate your clan?"

"One day, I've killed my brother, that's the only ambition I have, to spread my clan back across the shinobi world, so the sharingan will never die and will take back its _rightful_ place as legendary."

"Well you do know you're almost twenty-six, getting up there."

"Don't you know that the man's age has nothing to do with childbearing?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend.

Naruto stood puzzled for a moment until he finally got it and laughed deeply. "Sometimes I am just so stupid arrant I?"

"You don't know the half of it." Sasuke smirked just a bit before he sensed a chakra signature coming up the hill. He reached around his side to be ready to take hold of his sword. Naruto prepared to send out a bunch of shadow clones.

It was a messenger from the camp, he slowly made himself seen and walked up cautiously to the other two ninja. With his big brown eyes he made sure Naruto and Sasuke relaxed before he approached. When they did he held out his hand and approached them. "Orders from the village," he said as he stood before the Uchiha. "They are pulling back the squadron leaders; you've been out here for almost eight months, time to go home. Congratulations sirs." He bowed his head as Sasuke took the scroll with their official orders from Tsunade.

The journey took three days, when they had entered the village there was nothing but applause. Everyone had heard of Sasuke's victory in battle. Naruto too had gained a little more fame with his actions. But it was everyone who was surprised that the 'Traitor of Konoha' had risked his life to face not only the allied forces but the civilians in the chaos. Everyone waited in line to pat him on the back or shake his hand. Sasuke had won them over. It brought a spark of hope to the loan Uchiha; there may be a light at the end, after all.

Tsunade greeted them with a little less cheerfulness. She was grateful for both of their actions, but the conflict had been drawn out too much, and there wasn't enough sake in the world to ease her headache.

"So, welcome home…let's get down to business oh great heroes."

* * *

><p>I waited for him hiding in a corridor of Tsunade's tower. I didn't want him to see me just yet. I watched him as he and Naruto exited her office, a big fat smile on Naruto's face and a smirk on Sasuke's. My god was he beautiful. I hadn't seen him in seven months, twenty days, and eighteen hours. He and Naruto have been on the forefront of the battles since the beginning of the uprising.<p>

But now it's over! The rightful Diamo has taken over and installed peace in the villages. Everyone is free to go home. He looked taller, bigger, and stronger. His hair was longer, but lacked the duck-butt of his youth. Ever since his arrest and the shaving of his hair it never grew back into the same style. Now I even think he had moose in it to give it that look.

I didn't want to breathe.

I had dreamed so many times of his return I had no idea if this was true. I pushed my back against the wall and just waited. Naruto was rambling on and on about their adventures and how much he missed everyone. The he spoke, calling him "dope", and I knew it wasn't a dream. His thunderous voice rang in my head and I felt my heart continue to beat, I let in a breath and calmed down.

He was here and he was home.

I could have just cried.

I shouldn't go out and meet him.

Our marriage is still secret.

I am still Sasuke's secret bride.

I smiled even just thinking about it. He was mine, even in secret, and I am his. The sense of belonging to someone, and they in turn belonging to you is an indescribable thing. They had almost passed me. Sasuke was closer to me. I lowered my chakra a little so they wouldn't be alerted to my presence. Well, Naruto didn't notice. I was sure Sasuke was on the lookout for me the second he entered the village. I was right, when he just started to pass me, he picked up on my signature and his eyes rolled to capture me.

I stayed as still as the wall I was against. He did not smile; he just kept walking until he had passed me. When he was three doors away from the corridor I was in, he excused himself from Naruto, saying something about forgetting to ask something of Tsunade or filling out some paperwork.

He slowly walked back towards the office, but then rounded the corner and walked right into my arms. He held me to him for a long time. My head was cradled under his chin as my arms latched onto his back and refused to let him go. This was what I missed, feeling his arms around me, his heat engulfing me until I was as warm as he. Our hearts began to beat at the same tempo. When he had absorbed the moment, best as he could, he pulled away to place his lips against mine.

My hands left his back and snaked their way into his hair, feeling the soft locks, I held him to me as we kissed for what seemed a life time.

"I've missed you." I muttered against his lips.

"I know." He looked down at me, a smirk on his lips. "I've missed you too, Sakura." At last he said my name.

I pulled him down for another kiss, two kisses, and then looked back up at him. I took in his face, the way the shadows of the corridor gave him a mystery appearance. Not a hair out of place, no scars, nothing on his face. "Ohmigod!" I muttered as I dropped my head to his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around me as he held me up, "there were whispers that you and Naruto had been killed; so many of them. I didn't want to believe them but they were all around me. I thought you were never coming home to me."

"Don't bother yourself with the gossip." One of his big hands took my chin and lifted me to look at him, his eyes calm and confidant. "I'm all right," he assured me, "if the conflict had continued I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the frontline." He lent his head for a kiss.

His hands cradled my neck, fingers stroking the hollow of my ears as his mouth engulfed mine. I then remembered there were still many ninja in Tsunade's office and around it, they would be dismissed soon and most likely we would be caught. No one can know that we are married until his probation is done and he is truly a free man. No one can know that we have lied to them. Our secret union wouldn't be celebrated; instead it would be the topic of scrutiny. Not many trust Sasuke, even if his fame as an Uchiha and a war hero is becoming legend. People trust me, but I would no doubted lose it for this massive lie.

I placed my hands upon his chest and tried to push him away. "No," I whispered as his lips remained, "not here, someone will see."

"Yes here," he took my wrists into his lands and moved them aside, "I don't care about my probation, I don't care if someone sees. We love each other and are married, like hundreds of other people. Why must we keep it secret; we should be shouting it from the rooftops of every building in the world."

"**No**," I managed to push him away and hold his gaze.

"What has changed in you?" he searched my eyes as his hands placed themselves on my waist to hold me still, "Months ago you'd be doing exactly what I am." I pushed back against the wall and he followed advancing on me with a predatory like gaze in his eyes. "Why are you distancing yourself from me?"

"Everything has changed, Sasuke." I placed my hands upon his chess but he angled away, a frown upon his face. "We are not the same anymore, something…something happened." I felt his whole being shift and knew that he was moments away from losing his temper and his eyes bleeding into his sharingan.

"There is _something_ coming between us. I feel it your chakra is oscillating."

I looked away from him, and admitted; "You've been gone a long time."

"Is it someone else?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I looked back up at him, trifled of my secret. "No,"

"Then what aren't you telling me?" his hands clamped down on my arms, "tell me, Sakura!"

"You're hurting me."

"You and I both know you're stronger than you let on."

"Not in the state that I'm in."

"Tell me who he is, I'll kill him, that bastard."

"Sasuke let me go."

"I spend months out there keeping the danger at bay and away from you and you dare to cheat on me while I was—"

"Sasuke you're hurting _**US**_!"

"Us?" he took in a breath and pulled his hand away as if I had burned him.

"Us…" I stepped closer and looked up at him, love and hopefulness in my eyes, all I wanted was for him to understand, "Sasuke," he looked down at me, not quite getting it, "I'm pregnant."

He stood thee stunned. I figured the best way was to show him. Quickly I pulled his hands to me and placed them against my well hidden belly. Hidden among the layers of a traditional summer kimono was my swelling belly almost a full eight months along. His big hands cupped me so gently he must have thought this a dream or with one movement he would break me. He looked down more at his hands than at me, slowly he sent out tiny chakra strings that penetrated my skin and went deep down into my uterus. Almost immediately I felt the child stir and little toes and fingers stretched out in sporadic movements as if it were feeling the sensation of being tickled. I smiled and placed my hands upon his.

"I can't…" he smiled and looked at me; I saw everything he was thinking. All the happiness in the world couldn't and would not describe what it was I saw in his onyx eyes.

Fear.

Fear of the village finding out.

Fear of having a baby.

Fear of becoming like his father.

Fear of his death…

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

I watched him think over everything our child meant to not only us but the world. He them smiled and decided he wouldn't do anything about them. "Nothing," He pulled me closer to him.

"But, the only reason why you're alive s because you are the last Uchiha, no one knows we're married…if they find out that we—" he silenced me with a kiss.

"Shhh," he cooed, "don't worry Sakura. Everything will be alright. I'm home, we'll figure out a plan together. Why do you worry so much?"

"Because; you don't worry at all." I said.

He smiled brightly at me for the first time in months, "In any case, we are going to be happy, you hear? We are going to be happy, all _three_ of us."

We separately arrived at my apartment in the evening. I had changed into a more comfortable over sized maternity shirt and cool stretchable pants. I managed to get a hold of maternity clothing without other people like Ino or TenTen realizing what it was I bought. I was in the middle of making us dinner when he arrived. Quietly he walked in behind me and held my back to his front. That's all he did, hold me. This action spoke thousand of things to me, how he missed me, how content he was at the moment, how he was happy to be home, how tired he was. The list could go on and on.

He rested his forehead into the back of mine and breathed in my hair. "It is good to be home." I felt him kiss my hair.

"Why don't you go take a shower and change, I can't cook with you on my back."

Without an answer he retracted his arms and walked off into the familiar surroundings of my apartment that we shared at night. Tomorrow morning he would have to dash out and go back to his house in the abandoned Uchiha District; to keep up appearances. I finished making dinner and set two places at the dinner table for us. Sasuke came out at the prefect time in just a pair of his black pants and took the seat next to me.

We ate in silence, Sasuke was clearly just absorbing the quiet of my home. It was very dim in the apartment because the shades were drawn, for our privacy. We did the dishes together, he washed and I dried. It was quiet but it was comforting. We acted as if nothing had changed, as if we were never separated. With that task done Sasuke gather me to his chest and kissed my brow, we then went into the bed room and dressed for bed.

Sasuke seemed in awe of my belly, he watched me as I undressed and insisted that he be the one to rub coco butter on my belly for me. He held me gently and moved with such grace I could hardly believe this man was capable of any violence on the battle felid. After I was all buttered up and smelled like dark chocolate he kissed right above my navel and sent more chakra to feel the baby, who in turn started to wiggle.

"_He_ knows his daddy." I smiled as I lent to kiss his head.

"I thought no one knew of this?"

"No one does, but I can guess. I think it's a boy." I turned and put on my silky night gown and sat down on the bed to remove my socks. "Every time I picture it, I see a boy."

Sasuke shifted around me and moved to his side of the bed. "I wouldn't mind a little girl." He said as he stretched. "If it is a girl, I would only be afraid of her teenage years if she looks anything like you or my mother."

Giggling I imagined what our daughters would look like. I didn't allow myself to imagine what our child would look like without Sasuke here. "Let's just hope she or he doesn't have my temper." I looked back to see a long scar trailing down from his left shoulder blade to his right side. "You were hurt?"

He froze and turned his head slightly so he could look at me, "I'm fine." He assured me.

I didn't believe him, I scooted onto the bed and crawled over to him and placed my hands on his back and looked at the scar, "a heavy blade did this." I said.

I touched more of his back and he relaxed into me. I started to dig my fingers into his skin and a silent sigh escaped his lips. I kissed the side of his neck and kept massaging. When Sasuke was a content blob and I didn't feel any more knots I wound my arms around his chest.

"Sasuke?" I said as I felt his whole body relax until it was me that was holding him up.

"Hn?" he silently groaned as he popped his knuckles.

"I was thinking that I would go away somewhere to have our baby, like the lake country?" I felt his whole body go rigid. "just so I could protect you, I'm not doing much for the village as a ninja, I've pulled away from a lot of my responsibilities as I've progressed in my pregnancy. I can't hide this for much longer, right now it's hard to act as if I am not in the late stages of pregnancy and teach medics. I can ask Tsunade if it would be alright to take a year or two off. She'd say yes."

"I don't need you to protect me, Sakura." He took my forearms into his larger hands and sat up more, "I don't want you to go somewhere unfamiliar to have our child. I would like you to be here." He silently kissed the insides of my elbows and sighed, "I'll have to think of something."

"We can't go public yet."

"I know,"

"But that's what your thinking isn't it?"

"Maybe,"

"Sasuke don't damage what reputation you have managed to get back. Let's just keep this secret for now and then go to talk to Tsunade."

"I don't think you should be _trusting_ Tsunade with this."

"Why not, she's like my mother."

"And you haven't told your real mother?"

"No, not even my father; I don't think they're ready for such a thing like this. Plus since I moved out they've done so much traveling they haven't been in the village since before the conflict." I thought for another moment, "Why don't you talk to Kakashi? You said once before you thought of him as a father, he's wise when he wants to be, maybe he can help?"

"I don't want to talk about Kakashi or anyone else." He leaned back into my touch and turned to look at me, "I'd rather tell you how beautiful you look."

I giggled like a pathetic school girl, "Why Lord Uchiha," I said reminding him of his status as the head of the Uchiha clan; which was gaining one new member in a few weeks, "you flatter me so."

"Only for my Lady Uchiha." He pushed up to kiss me. "Now to bed wife." He smirked.

He gathered me close, careful to cradle my belly, in the darkness of my bedroom he allowed me to see him, to see his sole. He was slowly running the pads of his fingers all over my body. I goggled when he reached a ticklish spot on my ribs.

"I know this body so well, but now it's so foreign." He whispered. "I wish…"

"That we had used a condom?"

"No,"

"So you wanted me to get pregnant?"

"That I was here, to watch you, so see your body change and grow as our child grew. You are even more beautiful than when I can back." He leaned in and kissed me, "When?"

"'When' what?" I asked.

"When was this," he cupped my belly, "created?"

"It's been eight months to the day…"

"Our wedding night…"

"Yes," I whispered as I felt my ears ignite as I remembered that night so fondly.

"Seems fitting that our child be conceived in the Uchiha district, and on the night his mother became an Uchiha." His face gave off an emotion of wholeness, or continents.

"I love you Sakura," he whispered.

"And I love you," I ran my hand down the side of his face and watched as his eyes closed and he relaxed into sleep.

"No one has loved anyone as much as I love you."

* * *

><p>YOU ARE WELCOME!<p>

Please your reviews fuel my creativity!

ARC II chapter two to come.


	8. Arc II Chapter 2

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OF Character (ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

New description: No one has ever loved anyone as much as I loved him…I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrow brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

* * *

><p>ARC II<p>

CHAPTER TWO

A week has gone by…what a wonderful week. I lazed in bed next to Sasuke in the darkness of our room, the moon slinking through the blinds, watching him sleep. He came home looking completely exhausted. But being home, relaxing, sleeping more and eating has given him a refreshed look on his face. Between us is my body pillow, which I fondly referred to as "My Boyfriend" while he was gone. It is about seven feet long and wraps around me to help me sleep on my side. He was the perfect thing to come home to on a long day.

"You're staring…stop it, Sakura." he said without opening his eye, his voice was roughened by sleep.

"Can't help it," I laughed.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered.

"The baby won't let me." I was right, the baby started to do acrobatics about three hours ago; he or she wasn't tiring anytime sooner. Must be an Uchiha thing; endless bouts of energy and the desire to train nonstop…it wasn't bothersome but I do enjoy sleep.

Sighing Sasuke opened his eyes, sleep still clung to him. He slowly sat up and pushed the covers off of us. He reached over and placed his left hand on my belly, feeling the child roll and turn inside me. I felt him send out chakra strings and connected with it.

"Son, let mommy go to sleep. Daddy can't sleep because she's staring at me. Be a good boy and relax in there, you have twenty years of annoying us ahead of you." His face was serious, as if he were looking into our child's eyes and parenting already.

"You are funny…" I started to laugh. "The baby can't hear you yet, its ten thousand leagues under the sea at the moment."

"He'll listen." He said as he withdrew his chakra and patted my stomach. He then looked down at me.

I clutched my boyfriend and buried my face into the downy softness of it.

"Did you have to draw a _face_ on it?" he asked.

"Does it bother you that my boyfriend has a face?"

"Do you _have_ to call it "My Boyfriend"?" he pointed to it, not enjoying my handiwork of drawing eyes, a nose, and lips on it.

"Yes, needed someone to come home to and snuggle." I rubbed my chin against the softness and smiled. "Last week I was contemplating gluing string on it to make hair."

"That's it," Growling Sasuke pulled it out from under me and threw it off the bed. He then pulled the duvet back over us. "Get over here." He offered my nook, where I use to sleep before this baby was put into me.

"I need that to get comfy, it supports the bump." I said as I got ready to get up and fetch my boyfriend.

"Get over here wife." He snapped, not liking that I was choosing a pillow with a face drawn on it over him.

"Okay, Mr. Bossy." I scooted closer and placed my head on his chest. That wasn't comfy, scooting closer I relaxed the baby against his waist and threw my leg over his hip. "Hold on, I almost have it." I removed myself and fetched a small back pillow which I placed partially on him and on the bed where my tummy would go. Then got back into place with my leg over his hips and my head in the nook…now I've missed it, "Ah…that's better…" My back felt better, my stomach was in an awkward position, and me feet were getting warm. The only thing I needed was this baby to stop moving.

His right arm curled around my back, "you're not uncomfortable?" I felt his side involuntary twitch at the feeling of the baby move inside me. He didn't say if it freaked hum out that our child moved and he could feel it. Actually, my belly moves it you watch really closely, you can see it move with Braxton Hick contractions.

"The question is; can you handle us?" I looked up at him and winked, "we're going to get bigger in the following weeks."

"I'll be fine; I just don't want a pillow coming between us."

"Sorry," I admitted, "It got lonely, and I missed my nook." I kissed the side of his pectoral. "My Boy—pillow was an emergency fix. Guess I got a little carried away."

With that we settled down. The baby kept moving, more acrobatics. I was comfortable, but rest wasn't coming anytime soon.

"I was thinking."

"Of course you were,"

"About names…" I traced his arms silently, waiting for his answer. "This baby is coming in less than five weeks. We need a plan. We need names." I felt him nod under my cheek. "I like Sae for a girl. Short, sweet, and perfect for a girl."

"I like it," he said, is arm held me closer. "What about Mikoto, after my mother?"

"I thought about that…but my grandmother's name was Sae."

"So great grandmother trumps grandmother than?" he scoffed.

"Yes it does."

"Okay, so we'll keep Sae in mind. What about boys?"

"I like four names the best; Arashi, Fuyu, Tokui, and Kyo." I giggled; each meant something different between us; Arashi; Storm, for our first mission to the land of waves, Fuyu; Snow, for our mission in the land of snow, and Tokui and Kyo; Pride, for the pride in the Uchiha name. "What do you think?" his hand started to rub my shoulder absently as he thought

"There each different, I like them all."

"I know I kind of took control and have the girl's name picked out, why don't you pick the boy's? You do think it's a boy, have at it."

He went still for a moment; his hands stopped rubbing my shoulder. "Hayate." He answered. Hayate Uchiha…" it sounded perfect…

"Sae Uchiha or Hayate Uchiha…"

Silence erupted into the darkness of the room as we both contemplated the names. I closed my eyes and envisioned Sae, a sweat little baby, with black hair, feathery soft to the touch, a little spikey but once it grew out it would be long and striking. A small round little face, with Sasuke's blade like nose, a sweet little mouth that puckered like mine, my chin, and dazzling green eyes that made you love her even more. She would grow to be a beauty, independent and intelligent. Hopefully she would be a daddy's girl, but I can't see Sasuke in any other light but a doting father that is unknowingly wrapped around her little finger. A jewel for the family to love and praise.

Hayate would be a substantial baby, hair that spiked, black of course, cute little ears like his father's, ones that you just wanted to pinch and play with. A brooding brow, beautiful charcoal eyes, my chin, and Sasuke's lips. This little boy would no doubt be a handsome man when he grew up, tall like his father, but sweet and caring. He will fallow Sasuke anywhere, wanting to please his father at every turn. Sasuke will be an amazing father to his own son, wanting to be everything his father wasn't. But of course Hayate would be the apple of my eye.

Both names fit, both images fit. Our child, no matter the sex would be loved by us. Sasuke would take care of us, forever. All we needed to do was make it to 36 weeks without complications, and deliver in secrecy…that's not too hard.

Okay that is asking a little too much of something that grows every single day and cannot be controlled or manipulated. Nature is what nature does. I just have to convince my overly confident and stubborn husband that I need to go away to have this baby. I cannot show up to work one day, and then come in with a newborn strapped to my back the next and expect no one to ask questions.

When I felt Sasuke kiss my hair I smiled and rolled up to look at him, "what do you think?" I asked.

"Sae or Hayate it is." He smiled down at me.

"I win!" I laughed before I settled back into his nook.

"Now can we sleep?"

"Sorry, this baby has made my sleeping habits weird."

"I've notice; you snack in the middle of the night." We both laughed.

"Still love me, even if I'm huge and eat like a cow?"

"Still love you, Sakura." His left hand was placed on the belly, right above where the child moved, "And I love you, Hayate."

"Or Sae," I corrected.

"Hayate; father's intuition," He smirked.

* * *

><p>"This is so wonderful!" I exclaimed as I sat back, enjoying the sun on my translucent skin. "Thank you, husband." I laughed.<p>

"Glad you like it," he answered.

I was sitting on the shore of the Uchiha district's lake. Sasuke surprised me by taking me here. My shift had ended early, with all the new doctors on staff, I wasn't really needed to stay the long hours I originally had a year ago. I wasn't complaining. Sasuke was given two weeks off by Tsunade for being at the front lines for eight months. Naruto took full advantage of that time; he took Hinata to the capital and married her in a shotgun surprise wedding. He didn't tell anyone that that's what they were doing. They sent home an official wedding photo of themselves and were now on their honeymoon. Personally I think he didn't know they were getting married until the moment he thought of it. I was happy for him. About time too, in my opinion.

Sasuke was wading in the water as I looked out over at him. It was hot for the first time in a while. I got to break out a bikini! Though it looks like I swallowed a watermelon, my body was almost the same as it was before, though my boobs and butt were bigger, that I didn't mind, neither did Sasuke. The man couldn't keep his hands off me. Not that all the touching wasn't the same before I was pregnant; he keeps saying it's because he needs to relearn and explore this new body.

Looking out at Sasuke, in his swimming shorts, I couldn't help but admire him. He had gotten more muscular with all the combat he had seen in the conflict. Probably using food pills to keep his energy up and help him retain bulk to fight. That one massive scar on his back had healed nicely, it was still ugly, but the scar itself made him even more beautiful. It made him look strong. In my romance novel world we would be the quintessential pair; him the big intense male and me his smaller heavy with child female. I giggled thinking about that.

The district was as empty as ever. No one dares to move into the houses, which have been for sale by the village for nearly fifteen years. Only Sasuke "lived" in the main house. I closed my eyes and imagined our family, in the coming years, when we would all live together in the district, we would all laugh and play together in the water, having a good time, and making great memories for us and the children to share. But for now Sasuke and I were enjoying the last bit of our time as a twosome, enjoying the quiet before a crying baby becomes our focus.

Sasuke came in from the water and rested down next to me on the blanket. Taking my hand he brought it to his lips and kissed each finger before moving to my palm and biting gently before lace up his fingers with mine and placed them back down. We were free to show affection to each other, hell even be together in the open because Tsunade called off the ANBU watch on him. Because the people and the council now trusted him, he was allowed privacy, which meant we could be together in the district without anyone seeing us, or my growing middle.

I moved more comfortably on the slanted pillow I was laying on to keep my back from hurting and looked out onto the lake. Personally I've always loved the water, my father always called me a fish because I never got out of the water when we went on vacation in the Lake Country as a child. One day I hope to take my children to the lake and teach them how to swim, with my adoring husband on watch of course.

Thinking of the lake country brought back my idea, for the birth.

"Sasuke I want to have our baby in the Lake Country." I said, "My grandmother owned a cottage deep in the mountains, with a great big lake running through the land behind it. She left it to me. My parents use to take me there once a year for vacation. It's secluded, I know the area, and my grandmother's best friend still lives there, she's a retired midwife, she can help me deliver. She would keep the secret of course." I looked down at him, his eyes were squinted, and I couldn't tell if it was from the glare of the sunlight or he was thinking about it.

"I can go early and clean the place up, make it ready for the baby. My father's old crib is still there, I can have the baby's room ready. It's probably the most peaceful place in the world I have never seen. It's due around the time the flowers bloom, I could leave the windows open, it won't be too cold, but not too hot; the perfect place to have a new born, really. The house would smell like fresh herbs in the morning and succulent flowers in the evening. Right outside the front door is a bogenvia, a beautiful white climbing flower that smells heavenly."

"I know you want to protect me, Sakura, but _**I**_ don't feel comfortable yet with the idea of you leaving and having our son somewhere else." He answered. "I think we should stay in the village."

"Sasuke," I sat up more, he followed me, still holding my hand, and we were eye to eye. Looking into his eyes I silently pleaded. "Like it or not this baby **is** coming. Look at me," held my arm out, "I look pregnant, there is only so much longer that I can hind in my kimonos, there are only so many lies that I can tell about why I've gained weight in my face, why I'm tired all the time, hell why I eat nearly my former weight at lunch!"

Shaking his head, "Sakura, listen to me—"

"—no you listen!" I snapped, "As far as anyone knows, I'm not in a relationship, so there should be no way for me to be pregnant. I need to go somewhere to have this baby. _**I**_ do not feel comfortable staying here and hiding. Once this baby is here I can never leave the apartment. Doesn't that seem suspicious? Why won't I see my girls? Why I won't be going to work, and why I won't even go see my parents? We need to think this through, and plan…we only have so much longer, it would have been easier if we didn't get pregnant but oops. I refuse to be trapped in my apartment for six years. You have three people to think about here, Sasuke, not just you anymore."

"I am thinking about us, all three of us." He released my hand to touch my belly, "Believe me when I say that we need to stay in the Fire Country."

"You're not the pregnant one here, Uchiha." I pushed his hand away and slowly got up. "I. Cant. Stay. Here!" I growled. "Why can't you see that? I refuse to stay here and deliver our child. I have to get away from here; I will go. And if you are not coming with me…" damn what was I going to threaten him with, as pregnant as I am, I don't have anything to extort him with to get what I want.

"…then what, Sakura…?" He sat back and smirked, probably thinking I was suffering from Pregnancy Brain or something...

"Then I'll **leave** you." Maybe I was having pregnancy brain, or maybe it was my word-vomit problem again. He reacted to that, he stood up and looked down at me, shock running down his face. "I **will** leave and you will have no say in this. I'll change my name, change my hair color, fuck it—I'll live in a tree to get away from you—don't you think I won't."

"Where would you go?" he asked.

I was whimpering, "…The Lake Country…" Tears were threatening to fall. I refused to allow him to see me cry. He knew that I wasn't serious but I needed to walk away. Leaving him standing there I walked to the water until I was up to my bust.

I let my tears fall, "Shit…motherfucking…gates of hell…son-of-a-bitch!" my child then choose that moment to kick, not liking my language. "I'm sorry honey," I rubbed the spot where his foot was, "Mommy didn't mean to use bad words, she's just got mad at daddy…" he kicked again almost as if he were chastising me for being mad at his father, "Mommy is just use to being alone with you, and making plans for you…guess she needs to learn to compromise with daddy…"

Big strong arms wrapped around my chest, one hand with long fingers were placed over my hand. Lips were placed on my shoulder, a feather light kiss, and a reassurance hug, made me smiled. "Daddy should learn that when it comes to you, Mommy is right…and daddy should really listen to her."

"I'm sorry for threatening you." I turned and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close as the belly would allow. "You didn't deserve that."

"You're right," his hands held my belly, and felt the baby kick. "But you scared the hell out of me you minx." He placed his forehead against mine and held my gaze, "I understand that you're worried about what will happen when you have him. But we can't leave the Fire Country."

"Sasuke… Didn't you hear anything that I said?"

"Let me finish," he didn't raise his voice to me. "We can't leave because I've been offered an arrangement that could save us."

"What?"

He released my gaze and looked down at my belly, "my son," he bent down and kissed the top of the bump, "daddy has been offered a position in the Diamo's personal security." When he looked up at me, he smirked.

The tears were coming again, "Really?"

He smiled and stood back up, "yes, I wanted to wait and surprise you. But you were getting so worked up." He cupped me gently, "are you pleased?"

"Hell yes!" I wrapped my arms around him and brought him in for a kiss, "you should have told me sooner, it would have saved me all this worrying. The baby was getting frustrated with you for making me worry."

"Sorry," he admitted.

"Is that why Tsunade is calling a meeting with the Jonin on Thursday?"

"I suppose so, I got the letter a few days ago, and I guess she'll want answers from those who were asked. The Diamo must realize how fragile his rule is and wants to be protected at all costs."

"He is a fickle man." I laughed. "Are you going to take it?"

"Would you be mad at me if I didn't?"

"No, it's a wonderful opportunity, the Diamo has recognized you; he has chosen to put his faith in you. That has to count for something. Maybe the council will end your probation sooner. The details did say that you have to earn your respect." I felt my heart begin to race, and the baby began to roll, feeling and feeding off my excitement.

"If I take it, I would have to leave the village and live near the capital. I would have my own house…"

"And I can take the time off that I need for the birth and then slowly pull out from the village, like I had originally planed!" I reached up and ran my hand alongside his face, "you _have_ thought about this."

"I told you I was thinking about all three of us." He kissed me again, "so I'll take it, and you will come with me?"

"That sounds like a plan!"

"What about you little man," He talked to my belly, "do you want to be the son of a Twelve Guardian Ninja?" the baby kicked, "he's in agreement."

"Or she," I corrected.

He brought me closer, "He."

"Didn't you say before, that you always pictured a boy?" he smirked.

"Irrelevant, it will be one or the other. Fight all you want, I'm not choosing a preference, as long as the baby has ten fingers, ten toes, and _one_ head. I'm fine with it." Hugging him to me I smiled.

"Guess you should really start to trust me?" Sasuke scoffed. Returning his hands to my back and holding me to him.

"I guess so." Pulling back I looked up at him, "kiss me?"

He leaned down and placed his lips against mine. He groaned softly at the plea in my voice and this time his head did dip and I tilted my head to his as his lips settled over mine as his hand slid from my waist curled around my back. His kiss was sweet, heartfelt; speaking to me a promise that he would always think about us and make sure we were his number one priority.

Closing my eyes, I gave myself up to the kiss, tears and hope mingling as I shifted my grip on him, a hand at the back of his neck sliding up to bury itself in the crown of his hair. His right hand left my back and slowly traveled up to my face, fingers lightly sending ticklish sensations offer my skin, causing me to break out in gooseflesh. He reached my face and his fingers stroked my face, cupping it, tracing the curves as he adjusted the pressure of his lips, tilting his head to kiss me properly.

* * *

><p>Thursday morning rolled around sooner than I had anticipated. Work had slowed down since all the shinobi had been brought back from the conflict. There wasn't many people injured, just a few cases of idiot teenagers inhaling spray paint or trying to do acrobatics and proceeded to make themselves fall asleep. I was offered one mission that I turned down, stating that I was planning to retile my bathroom and needed my weekend to myself. But this baby was giving me absolutely no rest; I find that while I cannot sleep, I surly can eat…<p>

"I've gained thirty eight **pounds**…" I murmured to myself as I looked over my naked body in the mirror. Yes I was _**all**_-baby, but my thighs and ass where now huge. This past weekend made me feel as if I gained ten pounds in my ass alone.

"I'm fat…" I whispered as I walked into the bedroom.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked from the living room.

"Nothing…" I whispered to myself as I looked into the tall mirror. "I'm a cow…" I answered to him. Reaching over to the bed I picked up my kimono for the meeting and shrugged it on. "NO!" I shouted as I tied the waist.

"Sakura..!" Sasuke came running into the room. "Is it the baby?"

"My breasts are too large for this kimono! And it the largest I have!" I shouted as I turned to him. Sure enough my ladies where bunching over the top, swelling over the sides of the dress. Sasuke's attention was immediately attracted to what looked like _juice_ _mangoes_. "Up here!" I pointed to my eyes. "I can't go to the meeting like this!"

"Then don't go." Simple logic answered that, Sasuke leaned against the doorjamb and continued to ogle at my breasts.

"I have to go, Tsunade ordered us all to go." I groaned and sat on the bed, "I'm fat, I miss my old ass, and now everyone will be staring at my boobs! This is your fault!"

"Sakura, calm down, you're not fat." He moved over to stand in front of me, "this new ass is amazing, and I see nothing wrong with your breasts like that."

"Of course you wouldn't, you're married to me, you have to say nice things or else you're sleeping on the settee and you know it!" I cried, "I don't need you to be nice to me, I need you to fix this!"

"How do I fix the fact that you're eight months pregnant, wife?"

"Go back in time and put a condom on! I don't know, all I know is I am so uncomfortable with this baby inside me, and having to act like I'm not pregnant! It's not fare! You just get better looking and I get fat and my ass becomes droopy! And I sorry that I'm going all hormonal on you, I…I…I just can't help it! I'm hormonal okay; don't take anything I say seriously motherfucking-son-of-a-bitch-gates-of-hell-shit!" I started to breathe; the baby announced its displeasure in my attitude and blood pressure. "Oh you hush up! Who asked your opinion?" I said looking down at my bump.

"Don't yell at the baby, Sakura."

"Don't yell at the baby!" I stood up and gripped the top of his shirt, "It's never too early to teach rules! And I don't need you to tell me what to do with my baby bump!"

"Okay," His hands gently grasp my wrists, "Okay, calm down my love. You can yell at the bump all you want, but it's not going to change the fact that he's not going anywhere."

"Or she," I said before I leant my head into his chest and sobbed. "I just feel...so…so…so…FAT! And my feet hurt, and my clothes don't fit, the baby won't stop moving at night, so I can't sleep, and we haven't had sex in eight months and I'm HORNY!"

"I can fix one of those problems."

"You horn dog!" I pushed away from him, "I feel as sexy as a tree stump!"

"Shh," Sasuke cooed as he brought me back into his embrace, "Okay, calm down."

"I'm sorry, I'm a stupid woman!"

"No you're just a very pregnant woman suffering from a mood swing." He rubbed my back for a moment. "Okay I can solve a problem here." Leaving me, he turned and walked to the dresser and opened his shelf, he rustled through some things before he found what he was looking for. "Here," He handed me one of his formal dressing shirts, "Wear it under your kimono top, and it will just looked layered; so there will be no peep show." His smile was genuine. "Now you can go to the meeting without worrying about it."

I smiled and took it from him, "I really am sorry…I don't know what came over me." I laughed it off. "You still love me? Even if I am hormonal and take it out on you?"

"For some reason I do, Sakura, it will get better, promise." He smiled before looking down at my bump, "son, you're not the direct cause of this, but pick a side . . . you're either my little man, or helping mommy drive me crazy; I'm not qualified to deal with this."

"Shut up, Uchiha." I murmured before I pulled him in to kiss.

* * *

><p>Words: 4,581<p>

Pages in Word: 13 ½

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ)**

Okay so this is a shorter chapter than the others. Hope you all enjoyed this filler chapter…yet an author does need a break from the plot sometimes to keep you all on your toes and expand and elaborate what the hell is going on in the gut wrenching chapters that are pure plot. But I really liked writing this chapter for some reason. We see Sasuke and Sakura trying to figure out how to navigate this new part of their relationship. Sakura has been alone in this pregnancy and has been doing everything by herself, so she needs to learn that she is in a marriage and has to work with Sasuke about what to do to prepare for this baby's arrival. And we all know that babies arrive when they feel like it and the parents are always off guard. As you can see Sasuke is completely enthralled with the fact that they are pregnant. I squealed when I started to write him talking to the baby.

As you may have noticed, those who have accounts here I do email and thank. **I may even dedicate the final chapter of Arc II to one of you lovelies!** Okay so two more chapters to go and the big plot twister arrives, many of you will be shocked at what I have created and others may be guessing up until the end. Arc III is almost complete and will arrive in May.

So what do you all think will happen?

REVIEW!

No I'm not giving away what the gender will be, but to make sure there are no suspicions there is only ONE baby. No twins for this story, and y'all know how much I love writing twins, Emerald and Onyx…has any one read that?

And the names they've picked out are Sae and Hayate.

Sae-Peace

Hayate-Hurricane

The other names were cool too:

Arashi-Storm (remember when Narutofandom thought that was what the 4th Hokage's name was)

Fuyu- Snow

Tokui, and Kyo- Pride or to have pride

Yes I borrowed the name of my of Hayate Uchiha from My Wish, which I discontinued years ago, I know I only had two chapters left but I had written them, than my mother erased everything on my hard drive thinking that it would clean the computer from a virus she accidentally downloaded, so those epic chapters were lost and I couldn't rewrite them.

I would like to thank you all who have stuck with this story. As many of you may not know, my Nana passed away almost a year ago and up until recently I haven't been inspired to write. Now for some reason the creative bug has bitten me and I can't help but write, I eat sleep, and drink this fic and my two others _Sick Compulsions_ which is a Harry Potter fic, and _Dark Clans_ which is a Naruto as Vampire fic. So don't be surprised if I start uploading massive amounts of chapters if you are alerted to these stories as well. I am hoping to have them all completed by August. I am transferring universities to continue my junior and senior year for my BA in History and Museum Studies (Yes I am a history nerd), and then it's on for the master's degree in European History.

Once again, your thoughts and reactions are welcomed and appreciated.


	9. Arc II Chapter 3

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OF Character (ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

New description: No one has ever loved anyone as much as I loved him…I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrow brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

ARC II

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted when I had entered Tsunade's office. He bounded over to me happy as a puppy, "missed you!" his arms attempted to wrap around me in one of his big bear hugs.<p>

I retreated and held my hands up, "please don't Naruto; I am so sore from the other day. I spent nine hours keeping some idiot alive by performing CPR while my coworker healed him."

"Wow, no wonder why you're sore!" He exclaimed. "You need a vacation, Sakura, stop working so hard and go have some fun."

"You don't know the half of it, Naruto." I laughed before taking his face into my hands and pulling him down to kiss his cheek, "Congratulations! Never thought I'd see the day!"

"Me too, but I was like "What the Hell!" so we got married." He was grinning from ear to ear.

I tapped his face with my fingers a few time in a loving gesture, "I am really happy for you, Naruto. If anyone deserves happiness, it is you." I smiled at my best friend, my brother, one of the people I loved the most in this world. Then I couldn't help but have a twinge of guilt for not telling him the truth about anything, for keeping my life distant from the person who I had once entrusted with my life on countless occasions.

"I'm not the only one who deserves happiness, Sakura, when are you going to get happy?"

It was an innocent question. "I am happy, Naruto. Truly and completely happy, I promise you."

"And I am over joyed to see my only genin squad back together." A very familiar voice said next to me.

"Kakashi!" I exclaimed as I turned to face him. I hadn't seen him since he was discharged from the hospital and sent out to recover. "How are you feeling?" My hand instinctually went up to rest over his covered eye.

Smiling, he gently removed my hand from his face. "You fixed me up very well once again, Sakura." He reached over and placed his hand on the top of my head in his gesture of affection.

"Teme, there you are!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke was standing next to Naruto, but didn't make eye contact with me. "We're all together again. This calls for a picture!"

"Not now, Naruto." Kakashi said, "I can't stand up straight yet, these old bones are not what they use to be."  
>"You old bat!" I laughed.<p>

Silence intruded this happy occasion, Sasuke and I were to not have spoken in four years, pretending to be agitated I swayed back and forth a bit.

"Good to see you again, Sakura." Sasuke said, playing the part of the distant Uchiha emotionally.

"Likewise, Uchiha, I heard you are now this big 'War Hero' or something like that. For you bravery in the face of danger and your loyalty to Leaf; you have earned many ninja and civilians' respect back…Congratulations, maybe you shouldn't ruin this new reputation?" Damn I pulled that off.

"I will keep that in mind." Hi eyebrow cocked a bit upwards.

"Be nice Sakura." Naruto said as he leaned one arm on Sasuke's shoulder and wrapping the other around mine, pulling me closer, "we are still family here!"

"Sure, Naruto, whatever you say." Pulling away I turned and walked to an empty seat.

I overheard Naruto say to Sasuke, "Guess she is still angry at you…or feels guilty."

"Maybe; I won't hold it against her." Sasuke answered.

"Hey!" Ino said as she sat down beside me, smiling away, "haven't seen you in a while. Shikarin misses her Auntie Sakura." She beamed as thoughts of her little girl filled her eyes.

"Sorry, work and all. I miss her, send my love." I laughed.

"No, we're all going out for tea after this, we're kidnapping you Forehead." She winked, "Hinata is telling us all about the fabulous quickie ceremony and TenTen will have to depend on you to get her through this dating dry spell; Kai broke it off with her last week and she's still a wreck; she hasn't been single in five years, you've been single for what; seven years?"

"Wow,"

"What? You know you're proud of your single lady status."

"So I'm you're breakup councilor?"

"Yes."

"Gosh; I feel so _loved_ right now." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ha-ha." Ino stuck her tongue out at me right before Tsunade and the council members walked into the room and stood before us.

"Everyone please sit." Tsunade asked as she smiled at me. "Oh and…SHUT UP!"

"We all have known of Sasuke Uchiha's celebrity in this village, ever since he was spared of the massacre. 'The Last Uchiha' a survivor. Because of his recent achievements in the name of our village in the Conflict he has earned a new reputation as a Hero. Congratulations Uchiha; you still are a pompous ass with H.E.R.O. stamped on your forehead." She smiled everyone unable to hold their chuckles.

I ducked under everyone's gaze and stole a glance at Sasuke, standing beside Naruto and Kakashi. His eyes held an emotion of satisfaction, he was proud of himself. I was proud of him.

"The Diamo has placed his trust in Sasuke Uchiha; he has invited Uchiha to the capital to join the ranks of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. As per our law and our judgment of Uchiha, we ask for a vote of confidence." Tsunade nodded towards the council members.

"Uchiha has completed nearly four of his ten years' probation sentence; he belongs to the law here. While he is still considered a prisoner and a traitor earning his reputation back, it is an honor to be chosen as a Guardian. On behalf of the council ask you, his peers and fellow ninja, do you honestly believe that Uchiha has earned this chance?"

Her amber eyes looked into all of ours, piercing us with a predatory gaze, wanting, no expecting the truth.

Kakashi was the first to raise his hand.

Naruto was the second.

Sai was the third.

One by one the Jonin raised their hands.

I was the last one.

Smiling Tsunade sat down into her chair. "We'll Uchiha; you have gained your trust from my elite Ninja. You are free to start your new duty to the Diamo. You still must return once a month for your probation hearings, as you have done in the past three years. Nothing about your sentence has changed; probation with a little bit of leeway room. So don't take a mile with this inch.

We all looked towards the Proud Uchiha. He curtly bowed his head to Tsunade, "Thank you Lady Hokage."

Tsunade and the Council Members went on to discuss other related topics about the conflict and about the groups of Ninja still out on the battle grounds. When it was all over, Ino grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the exit, I guessed she truly was kidnapping me. We passed Naruto and Sasuke.

Our eyes met for the briefest of moment, yet it felt as if it was just us in the world. Is eyes softened and became the rich charcoal color I knew was his true self. Our souls were connected in a way that no one would understand. Only I knew him. The baby selected that moment to kick and roll around and break the contact between its parents. Ino continued to pull me away.

Outside the Hokage tower we met up with TenTen and Mrs. Uzumaki then went to pick up Shikarin from The Yamanaka Flower shop. We then went to our little tea shop we frequented often when we were all Chunin. We all sat and ordered our teas and snacks. I could have cut the anticipation rolling off Ino with a knife.

Sighing "Spit it out Ino!" I said as I buttered my muffin.

"So," Ino said with a sly ambitious and curious look on her face, "what's with the wardrobe change?" she shifted Shikarin more onto her lap as she sat down next to me. The little girl did not want to sit on her mother's lap any more than I wanted to answer that question. "It's getting warm outside, wouldn't you be more comfortable in a tee-shirt and shorts? We all know you have the body to rock anything you put on, but this just seems a little stuffy and matriarchal."

"I just feel more comfortable in the kimonos, I've been teaching more and going to meetings, there really is no reason for me to be in battle gear or even ready for missions, my last one was almost a year ago. I'm a doctor now, time to look the part."

"So are you retiring as a ninja for a more permanent hospital position?" TenTen asked as she sipped her water.

"I don't know yet, I'm needed at the hospital more and more, maybe if or when Tsunade asks me to step down as a shinobi would I really consider formally retiring."

"Sakura, you're just so determined…" Hinata said.

"Yeah, we should go to the club in the Red District, outside the capital." TenTen said, "Get you out of the house and find some man-candy for a night; except you Mommy Ino."

"I won't be missing a thing," Ino laughed, "unless you manage to get Sakura a man, and then there is an epic event I'd wish to see."

"How is your schedule in three weeks, Sakura?" TenTen laughed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small event planner.

"Hold on!" I placed my hands up, "don't go planning this without my consent, I don't need and/or want to run around a dark disgusting bar looking for a man who'd want nothing more than to four-F me." _**I am married, roughly nine months pregnant—who'd want me**_?

"Relax sweetie," Ino assured me, "you'd be the one to four-F."

"What does that mean again?" Hinata asked.

"It is 'Find them', 'Fool them', 'Fuck them', and 'Forget them'. Total guerrilla warfare if you're a guy, they pull this on us all the time. Why not put that in our playbook as well?"

"I think you mean **'lay-book'**." TenTen added.

"That too!" Ino laughed as she placed Shikarin next to me.

"Girls as much as that sounds 'tempting', I'll have to pass." I rolled my eyes, this would have been tempting if I was twenty and single again.

"Come on, Sakura!" TenTen wined, "they're old married fools, and you and I haven't had a girl's night since your Kiba Meltdown, which was a fun drunken haze. Let's go out and fool around like we're twenty again. You need fun you uptight cat-lady."

I ignored her by giving Shikarin a pat on the head and half my cookie.

"I agree with you on that TenTen, you my friend need fun; or someone to have fun with."  
>"As much as I appreciate you gals trying to fix me up and all, but I am just not interested, why are you all so intent on getting me on the 'Monogamy Bandwagon? Why not focus on her?" I pointed to TenTen, "she's single."<p>

They all averted their eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Um…I lied." Ino laughed.

"About what?"

"You see Sakura, we needed to get you out, and they only way that we saw fit was to tell you I was single and needed a single gal to divert myself, but…" I saw her fidget with her hands under the table, "Kai and I…" she pulled up her left hand and rolled something around her ring finger, "we're engaged." It was a beautiful red ruby shaped like a dagger pointing in towards her hand, "We're having a fall wedding this year."

"We're sorry we lied," Ino said again.

"Why would I be mad?" I laughed, "I am so happy for you TenTen! Congratulations! OHMIGOD you're getting married!" I squealed like a little girl, "You could have told me the truth, this is such great news!" I reached over and took her hand, admiring the ring.

"It's just, we didn't know how you'd react…with your…"

Answering for her, "Status as a single woman at a wedding and in life?" I rolled my eyes again, "don't worry, I'm fine."

"We don't think you are," Hinata said smiling at me, "we love you so much, but we're moving on and we don't want to leave you behind."

"Don't worry, you're not leaving me, promise, I will always be there for you all." Together we all held hands in the table and smiled at one another.

"Okay now that you're in a good mood…" TenTen smiled deviously, "I want you all to be bridesmaids and Sakura to be…don't kill me; Maid of Honor."

Ino, Hinata, and I groaned and fell back breaking our hands, "Not again…" we all thought of Temari's wedding in Sand…it sucked no wonder why she was divorced in a year.

"You don't have to wear the matching dresses!" TenTen blabbered, panic in her face.

"I'll drink to that!" Ino laughed as she lifted her daughter up in the air.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Can I have that in writing?" I laughed.

Wen then all laughed. Four girls, Four Friends, four amazing loves, and good times over four cups of tea.

I still felt guilty about the secrets….

I came back to the apartment a few hours later, tired, and wanting a foot rub. Sasuke was there to greet me, sitting in the breakfast nook with a cup of tea ready for me and a smile on his face. Walking towards that cup of tea I felt like I was going to cry. Everything was the same with me and the girls, and yet so different. I was lying to them, sharing only half of myself; it was different before when it was my relationship with Sasuke. But I couldn't share this baby with them. They couldn't know. I wanted them to know.

By the time I had sat down and sipped my tea Sasuke was onto me.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel so guilty…"

"I know you didn't do anything…so why do you feel guilty."

"I'm lying to my best friends. Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Kakashi, and Naruto; none of them know about us, and I can't share with them my new life. Naruto asked me when I was going to be happy again; but I am happy." I reached over to take his hand, "I am in love and having a child with the man I love. But I can't share that with them. I wanted to just scream the good knew when I discovered about the baby, I wanted to tell my mother, Tsunade, and Ino. But I couldn't. None of this is how I had wanted it to go. And I am sad about this."

"Everything will be alright." He was up and next to me in an instant, on his knees so he could look into my eyes. "This isn't how I planned it either, but take what is given. We will go away together and be a family with our baby, in a few years when I am off probation we will reveal ourselves to our friends. They'll be so happy for us that it will make up for all this deception."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because, I know who I am…and I know you…and I know the people who care for us in this world. They'll get over it."

"I hope you're right. I'd hate to be a single mother and a widow at thirty." Placing my hands against his cheeks I looked down into his flawless face. Tears suddenly formed in my eyes as an eerie feeling overtook me. "You are the only good thing in my life right now; the only stable and trusting thing I have right now. You may have been my enemy and the one person I wanted to hate in this world, but I love you, here and now. I'm so afraid that all of this is a dream and none of this is real. That one day I'll wake up and be alone, with no love, no baby, and no future. Can you promise me that you'll never leave me, that all of this will be the same every day I wake up?"

His own hands took my wrist, instantly his searing heat swelled under my skin and raced up my arms. His eyes burned their deep charcoal color, "I promise to protect you from everything, Sakura. If I could change the world so you would never be hurt again; by me or anyone else, I would. You will never be alone or without love." His eyes burned, he was telling me his vow, one stronger than even our vows to each other. His eyes than shifted towards my bump, "And you, little man…" his hands cupped me, sending out chakra to connect with the baby, "I want you to grow old in a lad were all people are free to do as they please, and know that I will always protect you until that day comes." His leaned in and kissed my belly, right about were I supposed my flattened naval was. "Tomorrow," he said with his forehead pressed against me, "Tomorrow I go."

"Tomorrow... so soon?" I cried softly more to myself.

He held me to him, not wanting to let me go, "When I was at war it was pure agony to be parted from you, and now knowing I have to leave you with our son due possibly any week now is even more torture that I have ever experienced before. I cannot be parted from you. I do not wish it."

"You have to…in order to keep us with you, you have to go, no matter if you or I do not wish it." I held his soft hair in my hands, feeling his scalp against my fingers, taking the scent of him in.

"To bed then, wife, I want to hold you to me, for as long as possible."

* * *

><p>"I don't want you to go…" I whispered as I felt Sasuke shift from the bed.<p>

The bed dipped towards me, I felt his weight over me, his warmth incasing me as he leaned over to me.

"I don't want to go either." I felt the blade of his nose tenderly and affectingly rub against my cheek before his delicate lips sweetly left their grace against my warming skin. Absently his hand tangled in my hair before cupping my cheek. "Open your eyes, Sakura."

"No," I shook my head.

"I want to see your eyes before I go."

"No," I tugged my head away and repositioned myself, "it would make all of this real and I don't want to start crying hysterically once I see you get dressed and leave the room…for good."

I felt his hand rub against my belly, feeling our child move, and creating a calming effect on me. "It's not for good, my love."

Slowly, trying to fight back the tears we both knew where coming I opened my eyes, I made out his shape in the darkness, his smile bought on my own, "hi," I tried to laugh.

He leant his head and kissed me, "Wasn't that hard, now was it?"

"Yes," I felt the stabbing pain in my chest, "I don't want to watch you go."

"Then I won't go." He placed his weight onto my legs and sank down to rest his head against my neck, "I'll stay here with you." He whispered.

"We both know you can't do that."

"Then what do you want me to do, Sakura?"

"just stay with me until I fall back to sleep, then you can go." I felt him nod against me. "I'll send word when I can, about my station and accommodations. I'll have you both with me as fast as I can." His bid hand rubbed against my tummy, "little man, you're in charge, keep mommy smiling for me, don't let her get upset. You, Mommy, and Daddy will be back together before you know it." He was making another vow, "Daddy wont let anything happen to you or mommy, ever."

I held his head to me and kissed his brow, "I love you."

"Remind me again?" he shifted his gaze to me, charcoal, bright, and fiery.

"No one has loved anyone as much as I love you."

"That's a good girl, never forget that. We'll be back together I a few short weeks, I promise you Sakura." He then kissed me before settling down against me, holding me to him, waiting patiently for my body to lull itself back to sleep.

When I woke he was gone, his side of the bed cold, his things in the room removed. He had gone. Hopefully I was to follow.

_I dreamt that I was running from thousands of dark hands. They were fast; only by a hair was I getting away from them. The air in my lungs stung every cell in my body. _

'_**Nothing will happen; nothing can happen to us!'**_ _I felt as if I was a child again, helpless and screaming for __someone__ to save me. The ground under my feet was sticky; it would take hold of my sandals and suck me down. _

'_**SAKURA!**__**'**__ A deep voice shouted frightening me._

_If it wasn't for my strength I would have been gone already. Millions of different laughs filled the air, coming from every direction. I could feel my heart pounding heavy in my chest and my screams reaching the heavens. _

'_**I have done nothing but protect you!'**__The hands were touching me, every touch was a feeling of being violated. I felt filthy and grimy. They started to hold me, pushing me down until I was lying against the ground. They pulled me as the ground began to swallow me whole._

'_**Damn you Sakura! You're making me do this!'**_

"SASUKE!" I launched myself into a seated position as I awoke from the dream. The baby was kicking inside me as if the dream had affected it too. The kicks were strong and hard on my insides, the baby was scared. I placed my hands over the swollenness of my belly and rubbed, feeling my child's feet no more than three inches away. "Shh….it was just a bad dream, mommy is fine…Shh….go back to sleep my love." Almost as if it heard me, the kicking stopped and the baby quieted inside me.

I looked to the side of the bed that was empty and sighed; he had not been home in three weeks. He had not sent a letter in two. I had no idea what was going on. This baby is due in a week.

A week…One week until all hell breaks loose…

One week and I will be a mother…

I was still in the village. I had no idea if we were going to his new accommodations in the capital or if I was going to the lake Country. All of this is just so screwed up!

I am so mad at you Uchiha!

"When you get back I will hit you so hard you won't wake until we have grandchildren!" I groaned as I made to get out of bed. I had slept in later than usual. Getting to my feel I stretched, yawned, put lotion on my stomach, and then went to the bathroom. Upon getting out of my shower and dressing for the day I noticed the birds were not singing. In fact the sounds of the market stands under my apartment were oddly nonexistent. It couldn't be later in the day than I had originally though?

I scuffled to the veranda window in my room and opened it, for the first time in four years. The sun was bright, but nothing moved in the sky. Then a strange yet familiar scent caught my attention. I looked out to the north where the sent was coming from and saw the smoke that rose from the direction of the capital and the Diamo's Castle. It was a little trickle of black smoke, but it was odd. It was not particular a dry summer, so forest fires would not spontaneously start.

There was no festival to my memory that was being held in the capital. So what's with the smoke? Looking down at the street, there were shinobi running away from the Hokage tower. Strange, there was no evacuation drill scheduled for this week nor was there an endurance test, plus those were held in the training grounds and not in civilian areas.

I noticed someone I knew running in the street, "Gemma!" I shouted at the confident yet secretly bisexual brown haired ninja. He stopped in his run and looked up at me.

"Hello, lovely." he shouted back, "I really can't stop for pleasantries I have a mission." He was panicked.

A member of the Elite Hokage Guard…Panicked? "What's going on?"

"Don't worry lovely, you're not on active duty at the moment, just enjoy your day. Maybe we can finally go on that date you've been promising me for five years?"

"Maybe," I said before I waved him off.

"Haruno!" My down-level neighbor called, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I have no idea" I said, "but I have a bad feeling about today…"

* * *

><p>I updated this story two weeks ago, but Fan Fiction didn't take the chapter, weird.<p>

Hope you all enjoyed it! One more chapter to go until ARC II is over. Keeping you guessing aren't I? hahahahahah

Once again REVIEW please.


	10. Arc II Chapter 4

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OF Character (ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

New description: No one has ever loved anyone as much as I loved him…I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrow brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

* * *

><p>ARC II<p>

CHAPTER FOUR

I looked out onto the veranda of my apartment a few days later and saw the smoke that rose from the Diamo's Castle. From the massive black cloud, it looked closer than it was originally. What was happening? Clearly there was something very terrible going on because all of the active ninja were pulled from their duties and ushered to the capital grounds. Mothers kept their children in doors. Rain was threatening to fall from the heavens. The smell of burnt flesh was slowly but surely coming in, I would never forget that smell from the battles I have participated in the Fifth Shinobi War. As the hours passed the winds picked up.

Naruto was gone, Kakashi was gone, and where was Sasuke? He was on active duty for the Diamo… was he hurt? Did he need help? Was he even alive? I shuttered to think at. I placed my hands upon my belly and rubbed, trying to think of something else. The baby was due in two week…maybe days. I didn't want to think that he was dead. I started to pace in and out of my room, I didn't know what to do.

Three days passed without a word or a sign that anyone was okay. I didn't sleep, I tried to eat but was too worried, and I just kept looking out at the smoke. It kept raging. The smoke covered more of the sky. I began to think it was the end. I focused on my normal routine, and did some new things; I did some early laundry for the baby by washing his/hers receiving blankets and cloths so they would be soft. I kept everything in the walk in closet that was slowly becoming a walk-in nursery. The crib Sasuke had put together was in there against the far side wall. I even painted the walls a pretty color orange. I was in my nesting mode and it kind of scared me that Sasuke was nowhere to be found at this point.

I took a long bubble bath to try and relax myself. It was funny though; my belly rose out of the water; I guess in would have resembled a beached whale. I rubbed bath oils on my skin and tried to find my navel, which was well hidden and flat. But with my small enjoyment I kept my thoughts on Sasuke. I rinsed off and dressed for bed, brushed my hair and teeth, and put lotion on. Walking out of my on-sweet, I noticed that my balcony doors were opened. I walked over to them and shut them. The sky was still black with the clouds; I've never seen a darker night in all my life.

I turned to get into bed when I saw the one person I was so happy to see entering my bedroom from the living room holding a glass of water.

He froze and quickly put the glass on my vanity. "Sakura," he said assuring me that he was real.

"Sasuke!" I ran as fast as I could around the bed and into his arms. His lips met mine and the world became once again perfect, I felt safe in Sasuke's arms. He held me to him and whispered that I was safe. "What's going on?" I said as I pulled away, "you can see the smoke from here; there are no ninja in the village. What happened?"

"The Hokage planned an attack on the Diamo. I was there, I _saw_ ANBU attack him. Good thing I was there or there would be no Diamo."

"I don't believe that."

"All ninja are now involved. Tsunade, Naruto, the Council members, and Kakashi are wanted dead for their crimes. To Tsunade the Diamo was gaining too much power and alliances without including the Hokage and Council in the parliamentary proceedings or alliances, to revolt against the leader of the country a village is sanctioned in is treason. The Village is dissolved and only the ninja loyal to the Diamo are safe."

"And everyone else?" am I safe? Would our child be safe?

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Me?"

"In the clear, I cleared you myself with the Diamo, you are pardoned from everything, and you are safe."

"You? How?"

"Because you are my wife."

"You told him?" I couldn't believe it.

"It was the only way I could think of keeping you safe. No one will bother you; you can stay here without worry. I'll be back in a few days."

"What?" I pulled away all together and backed away, "where are you going?"

"I have to track down the council members, after the failed assassination they went into hiding, the Diamo himself has trusted this information with me. They are somewhere deep in the northern region of the country. I'm going there to end this war before it starts. It will be Ninja against the Diamo."

"I don't believe this. Tsunade would never—"

"But she did. She is not to be trusted." He came to me and held my face in his hands, "all I want to do is protect you. You and the baby are all I have now." He touched my belly and the baby immediately responded. "By doing this I can." He kissed my brow and held me, "I'll be back in two or three days, just sit tight."

He was about to move away from me but I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to make myself as close to him as I possibly could. "I'm scared; I can't do anything to help. I'm stuck here as pregnant as a whale!" I sobbed, "I am so tired of being useless."

"You are not useless, you just need to stay here and protect our baby." He stroked my hair and calmed me down, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be this way. I wouldn't have something to believe in, something to fight for, something to protect. You are my sole reason for my actions in the coming days. The world will change once I achieve my _**goal**_. When I return we'll wait together for the baby to be born and then we'll go somewhere until the destruction has been dealt with. Like the Lake Country, as you suggested." He pulled away so we could look at each other, "Sakura, have faith, my love." He said, "I love you."

"I love you," I lent up to kiss him, "why does this feel like a goodbye?"

"It's not," he smirked, "just wait for me here."

"Okay," I kissed him once more and released him.

"Remind me again?" he asked as he stroked my belly, he sent out chakra strings to connect with the child, tiny toes moved against my skin.

"No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you." I answered.

He kissed me and then kissed my bump, "Take care of mommy, little man."

He returned to his glass of water on my vanity and emptied it. He smirked as he went to the doors of the veranda and opened them and then jumped out and disappeared. I walked to the doors and looked up at the sky, praying to whatever holy or divine sprit in the outer would to watch over my husband and return him to me. I then looked away and closed them and went to bed.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning with a better feeling in my gut.<p>

Sasuke was safe and he would return to me in a matter of a few days. I sat up and stretched. Did my normal routine and went out to make my breakfast. I ate my fill and looked out at the sky, the smoke was clearing, but over to the east were the caste stood, or so I think is still stands, more dark smoke was gathering in the sky. I felt uneasy that he had to go out on his own. To make myself feel better I went for a small walk in the cool afternoon.

Many people were rushing to get away, families packing up carts and shoving as much of their worldly possessions into back packs. The great Village Hidden in the Leaves was becoming a ghost village. Everything around me was going to be nothing but a memory.

But how could a village of shinobi become so corrupt?

Why would Tsunade plan the assassination of our Diamo? That did not make sense. But Sasuke was a member of the elite ninja that protect the Diamo, and I haven't really been on active duty in a year, so to hell with what I thought I knew. But she would have told me something, wouldn't she? She is like my mother, and she has always thought of me as a daughter.

Why would she keep this from me?

What about Naruto? Was he in on this corruption?

What the hell was going on?

I looked up and found myself standing in front of the Hokage tower. The five Kages looked down at me and I felt very cold. Was such corruption capable of our village? We have always fought for the greater good….but now…what was good in the world? I walked in and went up to the filing room. I knew I was micromanaging, but I looked up where the council would have gone in case there was a threat against them. I found the files deep in a locked box that was not built to withstand someone with abnormal strength; I crushed the lock and looked over the papers.

He said he was going north. There was only one north safe house, the Hikaru Tea House, as it was called. I held the papers to my chest as felt better, I knew where he was. I put everything away and headed home. Many people wanted me to get in their carts and escape with them. They were all scared.

I walked back into my apartment complex and sighed. I looked out into my surroundings and noticed a tall, lopsided spiky white-haired man, with a headband covering one eye. "Kakashi!" I said as I jumped with surprise.

He rose with quickness and put his hands up, "I am sorry for barging in on you, Sakura. I am looking for Sasuke." He tried to smile.

"_Why_ would he be here?" I said becoming defensive.

"I was hoping that you had evacuated the village, but when I saw your lights on I figured I might as well ask you. I haven't seen him in a while." He was lying to me; Kakashi could never lie well to me.

"That's because he's been working for the Diamo, no one has seen him around, and he's barely in the village." I lied back.

He dropped his shoulders and sighed, "Clearly I have come at the wrong time,"

"You think? I'm going to get my things together so I can evacuate, as you said."

"Can you please just tell me where he is?" Kakashi's voice grew deep, he was getting angry. "Don't lie to me, I know he was here, he left a chakra trail. Pakunn tracked him here. It is of great importance that you tell me where he went."

I rolled my eyes, stupid dog. "I saw him; yesterday."

"He is in great danger."

"From who? Who would dare attack him he is an Uchiha, a war hero, possibly one of the strongest Ninja alive today?"

"Himself. Sakura; Sasuke has played everyone for a fool for four years! The Diamo has been dead for a year; the man that is ruling now is Obito Uchiha, my former team mate, under the guise of the name of Madera Uchiha. He hid himself in the court and then got close enough to kill the Diamo and take his place. _Madera_ and Sasuke planned this; they planned to destroy the village. Sasuke didn't come back to help, he came back to destroy us, and we all believed him." Kakashi took my shoulders and into his hands and forced me to look up at him, "Everyone close to him, save for you, Naruto, and I, are dead. I managed to fake my own death and get back here. I _know_ Sasuke has grown close to you, I've seen it in his _eyes_ even your eyes. You may have avoided each other in public but I know. If you don't tell me where he is, everyone in the village will be killed. He wants to pick up where he left off during the last war. Madera created an alliance with two other Diamos' and their Ninja; we are at the breaking point of a sixth shinobi war. We need to stop it; Tsunade and the Kazekage are off to defeat Madera. Sasuke needs to be stopped. Please Sakura, help me?!"

I couldn't believe it, my heart clenched and I felt dizzy, I walked over to my couch and sat down. "I can't." I said as tears formed. "I can't…I can't….I…" I was breathless.

Kakashi looked down at me as he approached; his one eye gaze was something that I had seen for so long so many years ago. "Sakura, if you know where he is, tell me?"

I looked up at him with a look that could have broken my own father, "you're going to kill him aren't you?"

He didn't deny it, "He needs to be stopped. If I don't, Naruto will. But I would rather I do it because if we lost Naruto; who knows what kind of hell can be created."

In anger I grounded out, "I don't know where he is."

He sighed and dropped his shoulders, "oh well," he lent down and kissed my head. He started to leave before something stopped him, he turned, and simply asked; "Sasuke is the father isn't he?" he was looking down at my bump.

I looked down and noticed that my summer robe had loosened when I sat and my belly was exposed. I didn't deny it.

"I am sorry Sakura, both of you were like my children."

"Were?" I cried.

"I would much rather be saving Sasuke instead of hunting him down to end him. You three were so important to me, so much so I felt I was your father. I don't want to kill him, but I will do what I must." He turned away from me to head for the door, "Take _care_ Sakura."

* * *

><p>I made arrangements that next evening to "evacuate" with my neighbors, they were heading north also, to go and stay with civilian family members. I said I had a friend waiting for me at the Tea House near there. I didn't hide my belly; to say they were surprised that I was nine months pregnant would have been an understatement of epic proportions. They didn't even know I was seeing someone. They felt bad having me sit in the back of their carriage with the family dog, but I was happy none the less to travel.<p>

As we exited the village, I looked at the Hokage Mountain, the tower, everything I had once taken for granted. Everything was disappearing before my very eyes. My child would not grow up with the pride I did as being a Child of Leaf. But I needed to see Sasuke, the second I saw him and he told me the truth, all of Kakashi's lies would fade and there would just be us, all three of us.

I sobbed the whole way to the part of the country Sasuke said he would be in. All I had to do was follow the carnage and dead bodies. I was immune to all of it. I knew it was the most stupid thing I have done to date, but I couldn't stay in that apartment, not when what Kakashi had said affected me so. I just wanted to run to Sasuke and have him tell me the truth.

He can lie to everyone else, but never to me. The caravan that I was with refused to go any farther, so I got up and walked. I was still in good shape despite being almost due. I had my strength, inner and outer to rely on. I walked until I reached the large pagoda like building that was the council safe house. I walked into the front patio and looked out.

Ten ninja lay dead, the council's personal guard. The sky was dark, the house created a long spiral shadow on the ground, all the flowers and bushes that should have decorated the yard were burned to a crisp. From the back of the ground more smoke was spat out into the sky. What the hell was going on? I ramped up my chakra signature to detect anyone that might be a threat to me or the baby.

It was quiet, too quiet for my liking. The tiny hairs at the back of my neck told me that everything was not safe. My baby reacted too, rolling in his displeasure. I felt uneasy. I wanted to…needed to find Sasuke

"Sakura!" I looked up onto the raised porch and saw Sasuke, unharmed, bounding out of the building towards me. He was clad in dark blue armor that was more for warring samurai than for a ninja of Sasuke's caliber; on his chest the Uchiha fan was proudly displayed.

I picked my feet up and wan to him until his arms ensnared my waist and held me to him, his warmth incased me and I felt like a child that needed to be reassured. His hands stroked my back and hair, his lips were warm and gently on my brow. His whole being washed over me and I couldn't help us release more tears.

"What are you doing here?" he was concerned, and something else… "How did you know where to _find_ me?" was he angry with me?

"I had to find you." I looked up at him and held his face in my palms, "I heard such terrible things about you, and I don't want to believe them. I need you, Sasuke; I need you to tell me the _**truth**_!"

He looked down at me with the warm expression in his eyes that was reserved for me and me alone, his hands took hold of the back of my head as he leaned down to kiss my lips, "now," he said as he stood up tall, "who would say things about me?"

"Kakashi, he followed a chakra trail into the apartment. He said that you planned this all along; that you only pretended to have killed Madera to get access back into the village. That…the real Diamo is dead and it is… Madera Uchiha that is in power. Sasuke what _**is**_ going on? You came back because you realized what you were doing was wrong, and that you wanted to come home, right?" I looked up at him as watched as his eyes hardened until I only saw my reflection in his eyes. "That you came home for me…right..?"

He didn't contradict me; he didn't tell me that Kakashi was lying.

He said, "Kakashi is _alive_?"

"Yes, he says he was looking for you—"

"—did you tell him where I _am_? How did _you_ find me?"

"I looked it up in the archives, but I didn't tell him anything, he went out on his own to find you."

"A shame really," he put his hands to my face, "it would have made my job a little less strenuous." He smiled, but it was a sick and twisted smiled, not his normal cute smirk or silent smile that spoke so many words.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a traitor and an enemy to the Diamo, I would have to go out and kill him any way."

"Sasuke—"

He dropped his hands from my face to his sides, "—**what**?" he barked in a dark and scary voice.

"Don't talk like that…" my voice sounded so weak, almost as if I was thirteen again, "…you're frightening me."

His face relaxed, almost as if he had to force himself to look trusting towards me, "you don't need to be the one that's afraid anymore. When this is all over, when I have succeeded in my task, there will be a new world, a safer and more trusting one, for our child to grow up in. Nothing like that corrupted and fake village that **killed** my clan because they didn't _think_ we should have been as powerful as we where. _**Villages**_, like Kohona, that corrupt the hearts and minds of thirteen year olds and make them slaughter their entire family. That village _needed_ to die. Only the righteous are living now."

"What are you talking about?" I reached up to cup his face, tears on the verge of falling, "what have _you_ done?" _Please don't have an answer for me?_ I prayed.

His hands pulled mine away and roughly took hold of my belly, "I have done nothing but protect you! Everything I have done was so you and our child would be safe in a better world. A world _without_ Villages, Kages, and concaving councils, it will just be the Diamo, you, me, and our baby." The darkness in his eyes held the truth.

I tried to remove his hands from me, my eyes widened as I fully understood his words. "So it is Madera? You did plan this? None of this is real!" I reached up and slapped him across the face. "Let go of me!"

"All of this is real, Sakura." His arms quickly wrapped themselves in a forceful hug, "our child is proof of it." He kissed me but I did not respond, "You are my wife, Lady Uchiha."

"I don't know you anymore, Sasuke! Let go of me!"

"I'm the man that _loves_ you." He was becoming angrier with me, but he complied and released me, but kept his hands on my waist, "Don't excite yourself, it's not good for the baby, Sakura."

New tears started to fall, more would come, and they would never stop for this moment. "You _**killed**_ our whole world. You and Madera because your family was wiped out! How much like a child do you sound right now, Sasuke!" I screamed. He seemed unfazed by it, but his eyes watched as I cried, he seemed almost entranced by it, like he couldn't fathom the emotions I was feeling.

I wanted him to be my Sasuke, the man that I fell in love with after his trial. I wanted the man that married me, the man that conceived this child with me. I didn't want this man that was standing before me, this cold killer. Hoping to reach _him_ I stood up against him and stroked his hair, "Come with me," I begged, "Let's leave everything behind while we still can, now! Let's get out of here before something else happens, let's go to the Lake Country, let's disappear—PLEASE! Sasuke, come with me and our child. Live in peace and help me raise our baby. Please…Please…Please…"

"Nothing will happen; nothing can happen to us. He has no talent for ruling, he'll do all the dirty work, the oppression that takes to unite countries and in a year or so, Madera will be the most hated man in history, when the time is right, I'll take him out—"

"—Sasuke stop this!"

"Don't you see it; we'll be heroes, everyone that is left will love us, _together_ you and I can take his place and rule, make things the way we want them to be. Don't you see, this can and will work in our favor, Sakura."

I started to back away from him, my heart heavy; I choked on my tears, "Sasuke—"

"—why do you cry? We're going to inherit an empire, everything will be so much better without Kohona."

"You're breaking my heart for the _**last**_ time, Sasuke. You're starting path that I'm not _made_ to follow—that I cannot follow you on."

His face became clear of emotion. "Because you choose to believe Kakashi over me, your husband?"

"Because of what you have done, what you're planning…" I backed away even more, "…stop this, end it all right here, right now and come away with me, forget all of this!" his eyes were not looking at me, but over my head, he started to frown, his chakra essence doubled, his sharingan blazed its deep red, and the curse mark on his shoulder started to spread. "No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you!"

From behind me I hear the dry but clear voice that we both knew all too familiar, "Sakura get away from him!"

"Kakashi?" I whirled around to see Kakashi standing behind me. "NO!" my mouth dropped in disbelief.

I turned to see Sasuke looking at me. His eyes flaming, "_**You**_," he growled, "you brought him here to kill me; you've betrayed me!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura, move _away_! He's not the person you think, he _won't_ think twice about harming you or the _child_." The urgency in his voice sounded closer to bone chilling fear than I have ever heard it before.

Sasuke's steps quickly descended upon me, "If you had brought him here as an act of love I would be thanking you." He held my gaze as his lips peeled away from his teeth, "I loved you too much!"

_Cold_…

**Dark**…

_**Suffocating power….**_

"Sasuke!" I heard Kakashi's footsteps run towards me as I felt myself being carried off, "DON'T!"

I found myself in the blackest of hells, everything was dark and cold. I couldn't see anything but I kept hearing the sounds of something rushing, hundreds of things rushing. I called out for Sasuke but there was no voice in me, I couldn't move. I suddenly felt as if I was dreaming, as if I dreamt thins once before.

_**I loved you too much!**_I heard Sasuke's voice scream at me from the darkness.

_**I have done nothing but protect you! Everything I have done was so you and our child would be safe in a better world. Damn you Sakura! You're making me do this! **_

_**Me; your husband, your lover, the father of your child, the one man that you cannot live without. **_

_**I'm the man that loves you and nothing else. **_

_**This is all your fault.**_

Thousands ofdark hands descended on me, I screamed and pushed against whatever bond held me there and started to run into the darkness. They were fast; only by a hair was I getting away from them. The air in my lungs stung every cell in my body. I felt as if I was a child again, helpless and screaming for someone to save me. The ground under my feet was sticky they were taking hold of my sandals and sucking me down. If it wasn't for my strength I would have been gone already. Millions of different laughs filled the air, coming from every direction. I could feel my heart pounding heavy in my chest and my screams reaching the heavens.

I wanted Sasuke to save me, to stop this, to stop hurting me! **'No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you…'** The hands were touching me, every touch was a feeling of being violated. I felt filthy and grimy. They started to hold me, pushing me down until I was lying against the ground. They pulled me as the ground began to swallow me whole.

I could hear muffled voice in the background as I sank into the darkness.

** "Set here free Sasuke!"**

** "NO! This is your fault, if you hadn't come, I wouldn't be doing this to her. You will not take her from me, Kakashi, or our child!"**

** "Neither will be alive if you don't release her!"**

I wanted to scream out for Sasuke, to beg, to howl, anything! No_, Sasuke…I'm sorry, so sorry, I love you…I love you._ Everything went blurry. I could make out shaped, I felt a warm hand against my temple, and I realized I was laying on the ground outside the safe house, with Kakashi leaning in over me, a desperate look in his eyes, he had removed his headband. Just as things started to get sharper they went blurry again and all I could hear were the muffled arguments of Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Sasuke—Sasuke what have you _done_?"

"_You_ turned her against me!"

"You did that yourself." He said sadly as he removed his hand from me. "I need to take here some place, Sasuke! She and the baby need help."

"My wife stays with me. _You_ don't get to take her away, you don't get to _touch_ her or my _**baby**_, they are _**mine**_, do you understand that?!"

I tried to sit up but with everything being so blurry I couldn't gather the strength to do so. I saw the blue blob, Sasuke, and the silver blob, Kakashi, circling each other, I reached out for them both, and I tried to tell them to stop.

"You're still that crying eight year old child, Sasuke. Pity. You claim to love her, look at her, you're killing her."

"Don't you dare lecture me, Kakashi; I am not your student anymore. She is safe as long as she remains with me. Unlike you, _Sensei_!"

"Come to it then!"

"This is the end for you, Kakashi."

Their shapes disappeared and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura<em>…is that my name?

I keep hearing someone calling that name out? What was going on? I was on a first class ride to consciousness, my eyes opened and brought lights blinded me. I reached up to place my hands over my eyes but other hands stopped me and held my hands down.

"You're in the intensive care unit, Sakura. Calm down." I recognized that voice. Naruto? "Sakura, look at me!" I searched my plain of view until I came upon a tan orange person. Big blue eyes watered as he realized I recognized him, "Thank you god!" his slobbery lips made contact with my forehead as his tears fell from his lashes and onto my hair. "I was so worried I lost you for a moment there. You okay?" he sobbed.

I didn't really know what was going on so I nodded. "Baby—"

"You're about to go into an emergency cesarean, the baby is in a crisis, you did a good job, almost full term. I still can't believe you're pregnant!" he pulled away and smiled down at me, "We'll talk more when you get out, okay, go have that baby!" I was then slowly wheeled away from him; still not know what was going on.

On my travels to another room I overheard someone telling Naruto that…Kakashi was dead….

The next time I woke, it was to a beautiful baby sleeping in a bassinet next to me. I felt so much better. Naruto was sleeping in a chair across the room, I didn't want to wake him so I reached over and pulled the bassinet towards me and lifted my child into my arms. I never minded the IV sticking out of my arm or the monitor that was hooked up to my chest, or the sting in my abdomen. I held this little person to me and looked down at my creation.

A boy…

I loved him the moment I felt him move inside me the first time.

Now holding him to me…I love him even more. _No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you…my son…_

He was round, with full cheeks, plump lips, long dark lashes, and a lot of dark midnight hair and eyebrows. I felt tears swelling as I looked down at my son…all I saw was Sasuke. Then I remembered what had happened to me. Sasuke had betrayed everyone, he killed the village, he killed Kakashi, and he almost killed…me! Damn him! Damn him to the lowest pits of hell and then some! How dare he… how dare he come back into my life preaching that he loved me and that he returned for me. How dare he make me fall in love with him, damn and fuck me over for falling for it? Damn him for all of it. Was any of it real? Would he really have killed me, and our son?

"N…N…N-Naruto!" I sobbed.

Naruto fell off the chair he was sleeping on and ran over to me. He hugged me and took the baby from my arms and put him back into the bassinet. I felt sick, physically sick; I looked down at the floor as everything began to spin.

"What happened, really?"

"Well…" he tried to laugh it off as a joke, "Sasuke was really convincing. He lied to us all—to you. He bided his time until everyone trusted him again, meanwhile giving us someone else to hunt as Madera—_Obito Uchiha_, that's who he really is—secured his place in the Castle and took control. He then called forth Sasuke and made it seem that the Diamo was putting his trust into him; so Sasuke would seem more reliable. The attempted assassination was the tricky thing, but Sasuke played the part of a loyal ninja well. He claimed that the new leader, the one that we were hutting was holding the Diamo hostage, Tsunade sent ninja there to investigate, they were slaughtered by Madera's forces who then intern impersonated the others and then attacked the village from the inside out. All while Sasuke claimed it was an assassination, the other Diamo's retaliated by sending armies of Ninja and samurai. As of last night, the Sixth Shinobi War has started, and Madera Uchiha is now re-titled as Shogun, and Sasuke; his second and heir."

I took in the information and licked my lips, "and how did I _get_ here?" my own voice sounded so foreign.

"Pakunn found me and relayed a message from Kakashi; he was following you and I was to hall ass to get there and bring you someplace safe. When I got there you we're pretty out of it. Kakashi and Sasuke were in this heated battle, they didn't realize I had taken you."

"How did Kakashi die?"

"I don't think you want to know that,"

"Tell me!"

"Sasuke slit his throat."

"Tsunade and Gaara?"

"Dead…Madera killed them at the Diamo's castle earlier that day you went to find Sasuke."

"Oh god!" I collapsed against him and cried. Would I ever run out of tears? Naruto held me to him as his tears silently followed with my own. As time passed we stopped, but still held each other as if we were children again.

"Everyone else…? Our friends…? Hinata…?"

"Hinata is alive; she and I made it out in time. But…everyone else didn't…"

"Shikamaru, Ino, and…Shikarin?" dare I ask?

"I'm so…sorry…Sakura?"

"My…my parents…?"

He didn't answer me.

I broke down, "Damn you Sasuke!" I pounded the bed, "you took everything from me! You've destroyed everything! How dare you…how dare you…you monster! You monster!" I fell into Naruto's embrace once again, lacking the strength for anything other than misery.

_**I have done everything for you**_!

I remembered how he had spoken to me. His voice was so possessive and aggressive. His actions towards me only made his message even clearer, he was on the cusps of madness; Madera had opened an even darker side of Sasuke, one that drove him to insanity. The student now resembled the master. He had screamed in hostility towards Kakashi when he had approached me, he had claimed me and the baby as his possessions, and he would stop at nothing.

He would search to the depths of hell to find me.

I blinked my tears away. "Sasuke knows I'm not dead. He'll find me…and our baby…" I sat up more and looked at him, looked at Hayate… was he Hayate Uchiha? The name Sasuke had chose for him did not suit. Sasuke did not deserve to name this precious little thing. "Takashi," I said, "…my little Takashi…proof of my love." I reached into his bed and touched his feather soft hair, "But Sasuke can't find us both together, and if he does…there is no hope." I turned to look at Naruto, "You need to take Takashi away, far away so Sasuke can't find him, or me. I'll go away too."

"But—but you just had him!" Naruto exclaimed, "You can't leave him, he needs you!"

"I'll spend what little time I have left with him. I'll treasure it." I lifted him to me again, "you have to promise me that no one will know who Takashi is. Never let anyone close to him."

"So you want me to raise him like I was?" Naruto said, angry.

"No, you can love him; you and Hinata will show him love. But where ever you go with him, be aware of all who even look at him, Takashi is an Uchiha, if anyone were to find that out; if anyone where to learn of his paternity; they will kill him!"

"But…"

"Naruto, if you ever loved me at all you will do this for me. I have always asked tremendous things of you, and I've never once repaid you. Please take my son, keep him safe, keep him alive, and love him for me. All I have ever wanted was to be a mother and have children," my heart clenched and I kissed Takashi's head and held him more to me, "happiness has always eluded me; because of Sasuke. He has broken and ruined me more times than I want to count. As long as he is alive I cannot have my happiness. Who else better to give him to than you; someone who deserves to be given love and who longs to give love freely?"

His arms wrapped themselves around me as he leaning against my shoulder, "How could I say no?" his kissed my shoulder as we looked at my Takashi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on a leather padded throne inside the chard castle of the Diamo, the former Diamo. The Uchiha crest sown into every linen, every pillow, even the floor tiles were covered in the glory of the Uchiha Clan. He rested his head on the head rest as his hand held a large bottle of sake he was nursing since he arrived. His armor had been removed by a handmaiden that he couldn't help but kill after her work was done. He frowned as he tried to relax, but tension kept rolling off of him. He was pissed. He drank more of the liquor, when the drink did not satisfy him he stood and threw it towards the wall, shattering the glass.<p>

Laughter was heard as a side door was opened, "you are normally so calm, what inched its way up your ass, Sasuke?" Madera Uchiha asked as he entered the throne room, his orange mask was gone, in its place was the illusion of the young man Obito had once been, dressed as he had been during his battle with the first Hokage. He smiled as Sasuke groaned and walked away from the throne so Madera could sit, and sit he did. "You did well Sasuke, our plan went off without a hiccup. You should feel proud of yourself; you accomplished what your father set out to do. The Uchiha Clan now rules the Fire Country, and soon all the countries."

"She's gone!" Sasuke shouted, his voice echoed in the chamber, "Someone took her! Someone has dared to take what is _mine_!"

"She couldn't have gone far, as you said, you used the Mangokyu on her in order to make her give birth sooner when that bastard Kakashi showed up. You did what was necessary, she was taken by someone and that person must have delivered the baby. In time you will find her, or she will seek you out. You did say that she loves you."

"Time is a bitch, I want her back now!"

"You sound like a whiny child."

"When we made this _deal_, you said I could have any woman of my choice!" Sasuke started to pace up and down the throne room, clearly showing the signs of being **very** drunk. "I do not like that she and my child are missing; I want them found, NOW!"

"That I did, I gave you five years to finish this plan, you succeeded—and you managed to get the _**cunt**_ pregnant faster than you can say "Hot Springs"."

"Don't you dare speak of her in such a way, Madera! She is my wife!"

"You've let the _seduction_ go to your head, Sasuke!" Madera stood, "I promised you a woman and you promised me a new pair of eyes; eyes that are not tainted from the years of breeding cousin to cousin, but _pure_ eyes. That baby is your priority, not the mother. If you find her, keep her; lock her away so only you may have her. I did all of this for you, I have given you an empire to rule, the shinobi of Kohona no longer exist as you requested. Tsunade is dead at my hand, as well as the Kazekage, his land is now ours. You have taken Kakashi Hatake's life in a grand battle, you are a victor Sasuke, rejoice in it. Find a whore; even one that looks like her; your pretty little wife, fuck her, kill her if you like, but remember our deal; that child needs to be found. Or _your_ eyes are mine."

"Yes, my Lord." Sasuke bowed his head.

"Now that we have that settled, send in the two ninja from Sand we are holding. I wish to kill them."

"As you wish," Sasuke drunkenly sauntered off towards the grand doors, to usher in the remaining of the Sand Siblings.

* * *

><p>Words: 7,427<p>

So I am doing a double update because I had updated the 9th chapter last week, but fan fiction never took it. So I'm a week behind in my story scheduling, so lucky for you, you get the ending of ARC II!

SO THIS IS THE END OF ARC II, ARC III IS COMING SOON. SO NOW YOU ALL SEE HOW UNSTABLE SASUKE IS. SOME OF YOU MAY ASK "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE HIM THIS WAY?" AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION; HE IS VERY ILL, HIS WHOLE BEING IS BEING PULLED IN SO MANY DIRECTIONS, EVEN IN THE ANIME AND MANGA. SO AS WE HAVE ESTABLISHED THAT, THE REASON WHY HE IS SO FIXATED ON SAKURA; SHE IS THE ONLY CONSTANT IN HIS LIFE, SHE HAS BECOME HIS DRIVE, MUCH LIKE HOW HIS REVENGE WAS HIS DRIVE.

SO HE COMPLETED HIS AMBITION TO GET REVENGE ON THE VILLAGE FOR HIS CLAN'S MASSACRE, AND HE BARGAINED WITH MADERA TO DO IT; THE VILLAGE FOR A NEW PAIR OF EYES. I FIGURE THAT THE REASON WHY ITACHI, SASUKE, AND MADERA'S EYES ARE SO SCREWED UP IS BECAUSE THE UCHIHA CLAN DID PRACTICE A LITTLE THIRD TO FORTH COUSIN ONCE REMOVED INCEST TO KEEP THE LINES PURE, MEANING THAT SOME GENETICS WOULD BE SCREWED UP, SO MADERA WOULD WANT A FRESH PAIR OF EYES, LIKE THE BABY'S.

MADERA LET SASUKE PICK THE MOTHER OF SASUKE'S CHOICE; SAKURA, AND SHE WOULD BE SAFE FROM ANY HARM THAT WOULD BE DIRECTED TOWARDS THE VILLAGE.

Can anyone figure out why Sakura deviated from Hayate as a name? Who is the baby named after...?

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	11. Arc III Chapter 1

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive **Out OF Character (ness)**

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

ARC III

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

><p>I walked through the connecting tents of the leaders holding the schematics. Earlier my contact arrived with stolen plans of a new fortress Madera was planning to build. I gripped them as tight as I could, anxious to final have an upper hand over the bastard Uchihas' and their waves of destruction. Four years since the dissolution of Kohona, the start of the sixth Shinobi War, and the ending of humanity itself.<p>

There are no villages, no true classes of shinobi. We were all under the full oppression of Madera and Sasuke's dictatorships. The people that I have spent my time with these last years are groups of renegade ninja fighting against the Uchihas. When Takashi was born Naruto and I split us, he took my baby and I went as far away as the Lightning Village, when it was a village. I managed to get involved in the uprising, and when the village I was one of the first to gain supporters outside this renegade group and rally an army of ninja from across the world.

As part of our deal Naruto has not told me where he and Takashi are. He sends me regular letters about my son, he is three now. I've missed everything, his first words, steps—everything. I've wanted to be a mother since I was a young woman; I wanted to be there for my child every hour of every moment of his life. But it is for the best that we remain separate. When we both disappeared Sasuke put a bounty out for me. All of the samurai and shinobi loyal to them know to look for me. If they had found me and Takashi together Sasuke and Madera would undoubtedly use us to their advantage.

I walked in front of my comrades and over to our table. "There is good news, and bad." I spread the rolled papers across the table, the others gathered around me. "There is a small coalition coming after my contacts for taking these, but that's easy to deal with. The good news is that we have something Madera won't have. He has had his architects create a topside and underground fortress, one that is basically impenetrable." The men all around me stunk from lack of baths, their faces dirty with dried blood and bomb powder.

The man with the Lightning Shinobi uniform on stood over my shoulder, Ratio, leader of this sad excuse of an army. His middle-aged face dark with bombing black powder and scared from hand to hand combat, he ran his hands over his bald head and looked down at the plans. "These were going out to his main army?"

"Yes, along with a hundred of builders and an architect, they were planning to build it on the outskirts of Sand. I've looked over the plans; nothing can take this thing down. If we build it, we have a chance to hold off the armies and drain them of power and numbers. This could be our chance to take back some of the power."

Ratio mused at my plan, his eyes running all over his plain of sight thinking this over. When he decided he smiled with pleasure, "This fortress is perfect, once the other sides of the rebellion sees this they'll rally to our cause. What's left of the shinobi disloyal to the Uchiha will come to us; we shall have numbers that run greater than theirs."

"We'll be able to take those motherfuckers down!" one of the other men said, "we should kill every last Uchiha alive, anyone that bears a resemblance to them, wipe them all out." the other men shook their heads in agreement.

"That means we have to kill our resident Uchiha here." Another pointed a finger at me.

It was no secret; I was Sasuke's wife.

That truth is what I cannot hide from, my face is nailed on walls all over the shinobi world. My name has been whispered across the winds. I turned to glare at the younger man, my eyes swelling with fire. They all got the message that I was not to be trifled with. Uchiha or not I would kill anyone who compromised my wellbeing or that of my child. No one knows of Takashi's existence. Thank the heavens that Sasuke wasn't stupid as to also mention that we had a child together. Only those on a need-to-know basis know of my baby. Ratio was the only person here that knows.

Coming to my defense, "Quiet, she'll kill you before you move. We have the plans, distribute a message to all of our architect contacts, we'll build this fortress; dismissed!"

Everyone ran out of the tent leaving Raito and myself alone. Skimming the papers he allowed me time to cool down, knowing that I was angered. We have a mutual respect for one another. Though no one truly trusted me when I first came here, Sasuke started his search nearly the day after the coup, Ratio understood me. He was the one that trusted me from the get go. He too was betrayed by his most trusted person, his shinobi master and father; one of the leading generals for the new army of former shinobi. They all wear shinobi and samurai metal armor painted with the crest of the Uchiha fan.

I walked around the main tent, looking at pictures of the generals and of the Uchihas themselves. Few were labeled as deceased, by our hands. We do what we can, hiding most of the time, gaining our strength. Time is what we do not have the luxury of having, we do not fight when we cannot. Too bad Shikamaru did not survive the beginnings of the war; he would have been a great aid to us.

Stupid ass, he had to go and get himself killed, Ino too.

Kiba, Shino, Choji, TenTen, Lee, and Neji. They all died to protect the village, even the sand siblings. Kakashi, Tsunade, and the council, there is no one left of our former glory. Sasuke saw to that, had the village burned to the ground and a palace dedicated to the Uchiha Clan built in its place. All of this was because of him! I looked at the picture of his face; I wished it was truly him so I could smack him across the face. This was his fault.

"Fuck this," I mumbled as I pulled down the image of Sasuke and ripped it in half.

Ratio looked up from the table and watched me as I threw out, "anger is good, but not exactly needed at this moment."

"I know," I said, "I'm getting anxious, I want this to be over. So I can go home."

"Where is home exactly?"

"Where ever my son is." I whispered. "That's home." I turned and walked to his table and looked at him.

"Do you know what happens after we win this war? After the Uchihas are killed?" I shook my head, "we're gonna need new leaders. Everyone is discombobulated, leaf, sand, rain, and Lightning scattered across the winds. If we are to go back to the way things were, there needs to be a new source of government for the ninja. Non-ninja will be fine on their own, the true Diamos and kings will return to their seats of powers, that is what we know. They have all gathered in a safe house. They are all safe from harm. The true test will be who gains control of the shinobi from each land. Your name has come up to become the Sixth Hokage."

Shaking my head I sighed, "You know I will reject it, Naruto Uzumaki will have that title, and he is the son of the fourth Hokage and the holder of the nine-tailed fox. I will probably serve as a council member along with anyone else who still survives or wants the job." I looked him in the eye, "what happens if we don't win this?"

"We die, they win."

"There will truly be no one left to resist them? I find that hard to believe."

"Many are afraid of them. The swarmed across the known world like a plague infecting everyone they touched. The fear and the darkness is what held others down. Some even agree to this new totalitarianism; which is why they gained supporters. You may have not seen this from your side, but in other villages the Kage system and the Diamo's rule were not favored. The last war was the breaking point. Leadership seemed corrupt and incompetent; Uchiha taking control seemed to be the saving grace for bankrupt and poor nations."

Looking away from his angered gaze I decided to go outside, I walked out of the back of the tent and onto the cliff that ended a few feet from it. I looked at the sun set, seeing different hues of purple and reds. Everything looked so beautiful when it was quiet. The mountains looked to be out of a painting purple and snowcapped. Like a dream I felt the wind blow my hair across my neck. The tension in the back of my shoulders disappeared for this one perfect moment.

Closing my eyes I _imagined_ that I was at my apartment in Kohona, I would be cleaning up dinner, putting away leftovers; my Takashi, at an age much younger than he is now, sitting in his baby chair waiting for his bath in the sink. His dark hair would be thick but feathery to the touch, his cheeks full and soft pulling one of my smiles across his lips as I made funny noises to keep him from getting fussy. His dark eyes framed by long girly lashes, they would be watching me, always, like a baby does, mommy is their world, the only person they'd want. I find myself imagining scenes like this one a lot; dreaming of things that should be happening.

Dreaming of Takashi, a restored village, and my friends still alive is what keeps me going; to make everything right again. I have a hard time sleeping though, I can only have an hour rest a night, and if I drift further into my dreams they become nightmares. Mostly I relive the night Takashi was born, the chaos and the pain I endured, the feeling of loss. I dream of Sasuke trying to hurt me, to take Takashi away, or of him taking me away in my sleep. Daydreaming isn't a problem, though I do find that somewhere in my imagination I fall into a sleep so deep things become almost real. As if I am transferred into time and space and relive events that become more tragic then they were in real life. Or if I am unlucky, I manifest such happy dreams I am shattered when they become nightmares.

My daydream became real as I drifted. I could feel the water on my hands as I washed the dishes, I could smell the soap, and I could _hear_ my son laughing.

_"BOO!" I turned my head and made Takashi laugh. He sat in a blue chair, sucking on an ice cube. I turned around again and he made a notice of disproval. I jumped around and stuck my tongue out, he laughed again. _

_ "Mum-mum-mama!" he chanted. "Mama!" waving his hands in the air I looked at him. He was such a happy baby. He kicked his feat in anticipation as I approached him. _

_ Capping my hands as I walked to him I sang; "T-U-B-B-Y….tubby-tubby-tubby-time!" I laughed with him as I was reaching into the seat to unbuckle him. "Tubby-time!" I sang again as I picked him up and out of the chair. Holding him too me I undid his dipper and pulled off his shirt._

_ "Cold?" he asked as I stood before the sink and plugged the drain so the water could gather for his bath. He leaned down and touched the water, "HOT!" he said and put his tiny hand to my cheek so I could feel how warm the water was._

_ "Not hot, just right." I laughed before I kissed his palm. When the water got to the right amount I placed him in. "do you want more ice cubes?" I asked. He shook his head and I went over to the freezer with a small plastic container and filled it with ice cubes._

_ "Cold!" he clapped his hands together as he watched me placed the container into the sink with him, it floated for a moment until the weight of the cubes tipped it over juts enough so some water was able to get in. "AHAHAH!" he screamed in excitement as he watched the cubes get smaller._

_ As he focused on the melting ice cubes I washed his body and shampooed his hair. I made him look like a devil with horns and laughed at how cute my baby was, musing that he was possibly the cutest in the world. When the cubes were all gone he asked for more._

_ "No, you're a prune now, time to get out." I took the container from his hands and filled it with water and used it to rinse him off, "All done!" I said as he looked as shiny and clean as a new coin. "Time to get out," I pulled up the drain. _

_ At the gargling sounds of the water flowing down the drain Takashi looked up at me with uneasy eyes. "Go, go?"_

_ "You're not going to go down the drain. I promise." Pivoting on my heel I turned to grab the large fluffy towel at the table. Draping it over my chest Takashi reached for me. With his head to my chest I kissed his hair as I wrapped him in the towel and walked into the living room. I sniffed his neck loudly and made him laugh, "You smell so good!" I pretended to eat him as he squealed in delight. _

_ Putting him down on the floor with the towel over him I dried him off playing a game of "where is Takashi?" he giggled when I pulled the towel to find him. "There he is!" I covered him again, "is this Takashi's nose?" I lightly tapped where his nose was under the towel, "show me that nose so I can eat it all up!"_

_ He pulled the towel out of his face and I sank down to bite it, "mum-mum-mama!" he laughed._

_ I diapered him, put him in his pajamas and hugged my baby to me. He intern stood up and offered me a puckered kiss which I took greedily and pretended to eat him. He turned and walked to his little toy chest and pulled out a rubber book about a puppy and ran to me, wanting me to read it. He sat into my lap as I read the picture book, pointing out the puppy and making little barking noises which he mimicked. At the end of the book he leaned back and looked up at me, with big obsidian eyes, hooded with long lashes. _

_ "Sleep time," I kissed his brow and stood with them, dead weight as he started to fall asleep._

_ I walked into my bedroom and into the large walk-in-closet that was his bedroom. Why not, it was large enough for a small child and it's not like I close the door or can't hear him. There was a window too, call me crazy but I like knowing that he is less than twenty feet away but has his own "room" in a sense. Maybe when he gets a little bigger we'll move into a two-bedroom. I placed him in the pack-and-play that I use as his bed, not ready for the fact that he's able to walk, so that means if I get him a toddler bed, he could get up and out at will. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at me._

_ "Mamma." He said._

_ "Na-night." I whisper as I reach down and cover him with a blanket, and then touched his hair. _

_ He closed his eyes as I backed off quietly and headed back out into the living room. I closed the door slowly and quietly. I fully intended to go and sit with a cup of warm milk and read my new book. I sighed when the door clicked closed. Then something changed in my dream, something invaded my thoughts and scared me. My dream became cold as I felt something dark behind me. _

_**"You're such a good mother, Sakura."**__ A dark and familiar voice said._

_ I turned to look into the Eternal Sharingan, the very same one that almost killed me. I gasped as I felt his hands around my throat, with me he threw me back into the wall. His hands crushing me as his deadly gaze paralyzed me._

_ "__**It would be even greater if you came to me, with him. We could be just one happy family."**__ I clawed at his hands, desperate for breath, desperate to go to Takashi, who heard the crash into the wall and started to cry, calling out for me. __**"He wants you, and I want you. Just make it easy for both of us, Sakura. Come home, wife. Sakura, come to me!" **_

_ I wanted to cry, scream, I wanted die!_

_**"Sakura, come to me, or I will destroy everything in my path to get to you."**__ Felt his lips against mine, a rough, biting promise._

A hand at my shoulder brought me back to reality, "Sakura, come back!" Ratio's voice woke me.

I was standing on the cliff, my hands clawing at my sides. I was tense; I had fallen into a daydream that became a nightmare.

"Your nightmares are getting worse." He patted my head as I came awake.

"Yes," I agreed as I placed my hands to my eyes, "I can't even escape them during the day." My voice sounded grating, as if I really was strangled and managed to break free.

"You just have to fight them." He said.

I wanted to laugh, I moved closer to the edge and away from him. "You mean fight _**him**_. I've tried, it's no use. I'm scared of him, of what he can do, and of what he almost did to me that night. These dreams mean something…." I looked out into the sunset from the cliff as Ratio stood beside me, "He'll come for me, sooner or later that's what my dreams are telling me. He _**will**_ find me. I feel the wind bringing him closer every day. I don't want to be forced back into his world. He lied to me for so long, I hate him!" I felt my chest tighten and my eyes swell up with tears that I would not allow to fall. "If he gets me, I don't know if I'll be able to fight him off. He will stop at nothing to have me and Takashi back."

"He tried to kill you. He isn't the person you once knew, Sakura."

"I never knew him; even as a child he was aloof and never let anyone in. He is so sick and twisted, it's disgusting! He is a creature that belongs in the pits of hell. The only thing that I love more than hating him is my son. It sickens me to think that monster is my son's father. A father that uses people and then tosses them aside, like garbage, that's not a father!"

"That's not a man, Sakura. If he takes you, find the will to fight him. Harden your heart against him—I know you hate him, but you once loved him, he will use that against you. The seduction worked once, but it cannot work ever again."

"I know. I'll die before I let him have my heart in his hands again. Mark my words. I will cut open his chest and watch the life leave his eyes before he touches me."

-X-

I sat in my tent with a dim light. My nightmares had woken me again. I cringed as I saw everyone I once loved, that I once cared about, dead in a pile. Their bodies were stacked one on top of the other, blood dripping all around them and pooling over the ground. Their bodies were being crusted by a leather padded throne that Madera himself sat on. Sasuke stood to the side, wearing the armor I had last seen him in, his Eternal Sharingan spiraling as he held the shoulders of Takashi, whose face was covered in blood. My son looked up at me, fear all across his expression. Madera looked down at me with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

I screamed in the dream, and in reality I was choking myself. My hands held my throat so tight I had contusion from where my fingers were placed on the column of my neck. I was in a cold sweat; I shook with every emotion I felt in the dream. My fingers covered my lips to keep myself from screaming and waking the camp. I had done that before and I was not well received the next morning at breakfast.

At thirty years of age, I never pictured myself like this.

My tears threatened to fall, but I wouldn't allow it. If Sasuke found me, I could not cry, I could not show any weakness. I had to train my heart to harden. Not a task easy for myself, who was known as a young girl to be an emotional wreck. I licked my lips and laid back down, knowing I wasn't going to get anymore sleep this night. I was on edge, and I couldn't understand why.

My whole body shook, telling me to get up and _move_.

I understood what it was I was trying to tell myself when a loud bang deafened my hearing; I fell out of bed when the ground shook with such force an earthquake could rival it. A bright light lit up the sky, I could see it through the top of my tent, and large balls flew over head and landing into the camp. When I regained my hearing I heard people shouting that we were under attack. I quickly slipped on my shoes and ran out into chaos.

The camp was on fire. From down the mountain a militia flung fire balls, bombs, and jutsu into the air and over the camp. It was not the small militia my contacts had told me about. I looked around and saw people running and shouting, going all over the place, running into, around, and even though each other. The shinobi that were present tried to quickly organize, no one was ready, it was the middle of the night, no one expedited this attack. I didn't even expect it.

I hit the ground when another fireball flew over my head and into my tent, everything back that way was quickly caught on fire. I stood and watched as the front lines of the army started up the mountain in a perfect line. Turning around I watched as our base was being burned down to the ground, more and more firepower hit us, the ground shook even more. Men screamed for their mothers. I ran to a man who was crawling across the ground, his legs and one of his hands missing. He cried as he looked up at me. I cradling him to my chest and rocked him, the only comfort I could give. I watched as life left him and his eyes turned dark.

"Find salvation, my brother." I whispered as I laid his head down and got up.

"MEDIC, WE NEED A MEDIC!"

I ran to that voice, I found a woman kneeling over a young man who was bleeding from his neck. I pushed her aside and placed my hands against him.

"Please don't let me die."

"Relax honey, you're not." I assured him as my green healing chakra raced into his neck, "relax, you're going to be just fine."

"Please he's my husband, save him." the woman said as she placed her bloodies hands against my shoulders shaking me.

"Ma'am, let me do my job." I warned her as she broke my concentration.

"I don't want to go to Kami's Kingdom yet."

"Shush, you're not," I cooed, "I'll fix you up in a min—" a small but effective cherry bomb landed on his chest and exploded in an instant.

None of us could react.

The next thing I knew, I saw sunlight, and my eyes shut immediately because of the brightness. I could feel someone poking me, lifting my hands and neck. I opened my eyes and found that I was being bound by two Uchiha soldiers. Dressed in lightweight black armor, the Uchiha fan proudly adorned their chest plates. They were young, but skilled. One held my hands and the other tied them with anti-chakra bounds. I found that out when I tried to use my super-strength to push away from them.

"WHOA!" the one who had my hands laughed, the cigarette in his mouth never moved, he looked at his comrade and smiled, "we are so getting promoted. This is her, it has to be. Who else have we come across with pink hair and green eyes?"

The one binding my hands gave an extra tug, "not to mention such strength. One Sakura Uchiha will be delivered to the palace without incident. I'm thinking medals and a 'thank you' feast are in order. Lord Sasuke will be shocked when he hears about where she was."

"Take me there and I will personally kill you!" I shouted. I tried to wiggle my hands out of the bounds but to no avail. "you have no idea who you're messing with!"

The cigarette man hoisted me up and over his shoulders. "Nice try." He smacked my ass with a hard hand and laughed, "We've heard it all before, but you're the one we've been looking for. The missing wife of Lord Sasuke Uchiha, won't your reunion be special." He smacked me again.

"Touch me again and I'm biting your ear off." I warned as I activated my core muscles and pulled myself up.

I gasped as I looked over what we were walking away from. Everything was burned to the ground. Everyone was dead or being checked for life then being killed right on the spot. I could smell blood and decay in the air, everything that we had worked for was gone, everyone was gone. The civilians; the refugees were now casualties of war.

"How did you know that I like it rough, and with a woman on top?" He retorted.

"Suck it,"

"With pleasure." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha walked into the meeting of delegates from the different villages that had sword allegiance to the Shogun. Madera never makes appearances; he chooses to remain in the dark, so no one may see his face. Sasuke himself hates meetings; he'd rather be the one out there on the battlefield leading the armies instead of being cooped up in a castle running errands for the Shogun. After four years as Madera's second in command Sasuke has created a routine for himself. He realized that as of late he really isn't needed in meetings such as these, the government sent in place two years ago takes care of it. He just has to be there as a whiteness, nothing more.<p>

He was followed by his personal servant, Kai, who walked three feet behind Sasuke at every turn. He was a relatively young man with sparkling blue eyes, dark black hair that swirled upwards in every possible direction and a little bit of facial hair over his lip. He was nearly Sasuke's height, but he appears shorter because his head is always bent, watching the floor. No one would have guess that he was a former shinobi of Sand.

The delegates all quieted down as Sasuke stood at the head of the table, his robes white and crisp, decorated with the Uchiha fan. If Madera where here he too would be wearing white, but his head would be adorned with a black knotted band, a crown per say, but nothing fancy, not made of gold or metal, but tightly wound cloth tied at the back with a blood red sash. Some servants even whisper that the black cloth is weaved with the hairs of the men Sasuke and Madera killed in the coup and that the red of the sash really is soaked with their blood.

Sasuke sat first, Kai held out a goblet of red wine for Sasuke to drink. Only when he took a sip did the men and women sit in their seats. Sasuke tuned them out while they all took turns shouting at one another. They soon all came to agreements and treaties. If the lands had Diamos in charge; wars would break out—this meeting face to face with whomever you're arguing with is much better. Sasuke had the final authority, but because he wasn't listing, Kai whispered the propositions into his ear and he went with whatever sounded better.

By the third hour of the meeting every party was happy, and Sasuke was on his fifth goblet of wine. His thoughts drifted to none other than Sakura. Four years and he has yet to obtain her or the child. Madera was getting frustrated with him. The baby was the top priority. It is likely that the baby died in one of the uprisings, or it was killed before birth. Anything was a possibility and nothing could be ruled out in their search for it. Sasuke hated referring to the baby as "it" but he didn't know it if was a boy or a girl, or if he or she had lived, what its name would be. There have been whispers of Sakura's whereabouts for years, every time he hears of one he listens to see if there was a child with here, but nothing helpful has come of it.

Madera's eyes have gotten worse. 'Obito' had permanently damaged his one eye, giving the other to Kakashi as children, the Rinnegan is a perfect eye, but every Uchiha needs two Sharingan to be a true Uchiha weapon. If he were to take someone else's eye or even Sasuke's, their DNA would not exactly compatible; his body would reject the foreign eyes. Sasuke's own body accepted Itachi's eyes without a problem, but they were full siblings and had compatible DNA. Madera wanted the child for his or her grown eyes. If he had to wait until the child was an adult he would, he after all is a very patient man. The child has yet to be found and Madera grows intolerant by the week.

What if his child really was dead, or had never lived? If he had Sakura, they could have another baby, more in fact.

The meeting was over and Sasuke stood and left. Kai right behind him, taking the goblet and refilling it as he followed, knowing his master drinks all day every day at least ten goblets full of wine and then at night sake.

"My lord Uchiha," Another servant said as Sasuke exited the meeting, the man who was quite older, bowed his head in forced respect and held up a platter with a scroll rolled on it. "A message from your personal—"

"You've read it, spit it out." Sasuke angrily said as he swiped the goblet away from Kai and drained the contents.

"The woman you have been searching for has been found." Sasuke nearly choked on his wine, "She has been brought here and sedated. Put up quite a fight, during the week of traveling it took to bring her here, she head butted anyone that gave her the chance, knocked some grown men out cold."

"Where is she now?"

"In your chambers as you requested, My Lord."

"And the child?"

The man hesitated.

"There should have been a toddler with her."

"There was no child in her company; she was with a unit of renegades in the Lightning Country, no children."

The child wasn't with her, crap. "Tell no one of this, not even the Shogun." Sasuke then stormed off without a seconds thought. Kai looked down into the pitcher of wine and realized that it was empty, which must be remedied.

His chambers inside the castle were lavish, even for Sasuke. Every time he entered them a wave of calm washed over him. Everything was light and creamy; berry incense filled the room, on the wood floors, light carpeting created entertaining spaces, which was odd because he did no entertaining, and spaces for lounging at one's own indulgence. Everything in the massive rooms was to Sakura's taste.

He walked into the formal entertaining lounge, quickly discarded his sandals and headed though the chambers to his private room, the large screen doors were pulled open, allowing him to see the room, and he stopped in mid step as he saw a person lying in his massive bed. He felt like he was in a dream, one that he had so many times in the last four years. He blinked a few times trying to prove to himself that it was all real.

Sakura was in his bed.

He approached her, hoping she would not disappear. He stood at her side and looked down. She was resting peacefully thanks to the heavy sedatives she was given. She'd sleep for days probably. He took this moment to take her in. The last he saw of her she was heavily pregnant and glowing. She had dropped every last pound she had gained. Her hair was very long, it pooled around his pillows. Her eyes; so vivid and green where softly hidden by long luxurious black lashes. Her lips parted as she rested in the forced sleep.

Not wanting to waist anymore of his time watching her, he quickly disrobed until he was wearing only the inner black pants of the elaborate dressing robes and climbed into the opposite side of the bed. Slowly, savoring the first touch, he gathered Sakura into his side and just laid there with her in his arms. She would undoubtedly fight him when she woke.

Why else would she have hidden herself from him? A challenge he would love to face. This life has become oddly boring to him; Sakura would spice things up a bit. He would win her back. It was just a matter of time. It wasn't a seduction on his part, it was truly love, their love for one another wasn't the type of love that could end abruptly, and it was deep and never ending. She would come around to it. But until then he would enjoy her challenge.

Her strength was amazing, she started to move as she slept, and the man who sedated her didn't count on her inner spirit. She was able to flip over in her sleep within three hours of sedation. She was a roller now; never before had Sakura slept so unsettling. Her whole body tensed and relaxed, and then tensed up again. He could see her eyes moving vigorously as she dreamed. She started to mumble, groan, and even reach out to grab something. He had to restrain her hands a few times because she was clawing at her wrists and throat.

It unsealed him to see her so distressed. What was causing this?

"Taka-Takashi!" she mumbled. "My baby, stay away from my baby!" she screamed as she rolled over and over into the mattress. Her breathing labored while she broke out into a sweat. "TAKASHI!" she screamed herself awake. She was lying on her stomach facing away from him. She didn't realize what had happened or where she was. She laid there breathing heavily as she whimpered. "No, don't touch him, Sasuke!" she mumbled as she pushed herself further into the warm white sheets.

Sasuke dare not move his hands, one was placed around her waist, and the other was pushed up under her pillow, supporting her neck. He watched as she whimpered.

The baby …T...T…Takashi… ….he was alive.

He gave her a moment before he spoke, a smirk on his lips.

"Clever Sakura," he whispered, gaining her attention, "Where have you hidden our son?"

As slow as a turtle, she rose on her side and turned to look at him, her eyes wide with emotion, lips quivering, and her hands ready to strike. "SASUKE!"

* * *

><p>Words: 6,380.<p>

Well I'm back, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter third arc of BIMIB. So we see a whole lot of stuff going down. It's been four years since the ending of ARC II and the world of Naruto no longer exist. It's completely me now. So we got a taste of the revolution against Madera and Sasuke's Dictatorship, somewhat organized but not ready for an attack as we saw in the last part of Sakura's POV. I hope I'm not confusing you with the switching from Sakura to a narrator. This story is mostly from her POV but when I need to show you what happens while she sleeps or is knocked out or what happens to our other main character, Sasuke, before she comes on.

It will be back to her next chapter.

Now Sasuke knows that Takashi is alive.

Has anyone guess why Sakura deviated from the plan of naming the baby Sae or Hayate yet? Maybe even guessed who he's named after?

Takashi: "T" is for Tsunade and "Akashi" is for Kakashi.


	12. Arc III Chapter 2

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive Out OF Character (ness)

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

New description: No one has ever loved anyone as much as I loved him…I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrow brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

ARC III

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

><p>I was dreaming of Sasuke coming in my sleep and taking Takashi from his bed. Not only was I sleeping in the nightmare, I was a phantom, I watched myself sleep as my child was taken from his bed in the middle of the night. I tried to scream, to attack Sasuke and take Takashi back, but I was not there in a physical sense. It was utter horror to not be able to save my child. I screamed in anguish in the dream, and then screamed in real life walking me from this nightmare.<p>

"TAKASHI!"

With a jolt I hovered over the surface I was laying on. My eyes still closed so I may fight back my tears, I could still hear Sasuke's steps as he walked to Takashi, "No, don't touch him, Sasuke!" I mumbled as I lost the strength to hold myself up and fell into the softness below me, I rolled to my stomach and hid myself into the darkness, fighting back the dream.

"Clever Sakura," a whisper into my darkness shook me; I knew that voice all too well. "Where have you hidden our son?" it spoke once again.

Slowly, the tension of the dream and the fear now bestowed upon me I turned over towards the voice. My fists balled instantly as I viewed dark black hair, light creamy skin, and eyes full of darkness. I felt my lips quiver, my eyes widen as tears formed. He looked at me, shirtless, one arm under the pillow that I had been laying on, the other arm draped over my side. He smirked as he looked over my face.

That one smirk broke me….

With that one grin …

I remembered it all….

_"I know the terms of my probation don't exactly allow me to be with you, but damn them all to hell." _

_"I'll break every term they set in motion to have you."_

_"Don't be an idiot. Did I say that I want you or that I want you dead? You cannot screw this up. Nothing can be known about us until you're probation has passed."_

_"I love you, Sakura Haruno I vow to come home to you; I promise I will make you happy. I'll let you win every argument. I will stay beside you, no matter what happened tomorrow."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I have loved you for twelve years. I have hated you, I have resented you, and I've tried to kill you…twice. You better come back to me, and don't let me win every argument. If you stay with me, I'll be the happiest I've ever been in my life. I want to make a life with you, and tonight that life begins. If tomorrow brings exile for you, I promise to follow you wherever you need to go, because I love you." _

_"No one has ever loved someone as much as I love you." Together we turned to the table._

_"My son," _

_"Daddy has been offered a position in the Diamo's personal security."_

_"I promise to protect you from everything, Sakura. If I could change the world so you would never be hurt again; by me or anyone else, I would. You will never be alone or without love." _

_"And you, little man…I want you to grow old in a land were all people are free to do as they please, and know that I will always protect you until that day comes."_

_"What are you doing here? How did you know where to __find__ me?" _

_"I heard such terrible things about you, and I don't want to believe them. I need you, Sasuke; I need you to tell me the __**truth**__!"_

_"Come with me; let's leave everything behind while we still can, now! Let's get out of here before something else happens, let's go to the Lake Country, let's disappear—PLEASE! Sasuke, come with me and our child; Live in peace and help me raise our baby. Please…Please…Please…"_

_**I have done nothing but protect you! Everything I have done was so you and our child would be safe in a better world. Damn you Sakura! You're making me do this! **_

_**Me; your husband, your lover, the father of your child, the one man that you cannot live without. **_

_**I'm the man that loves you and nothing else. **_

The laughter…

The joy…

My pain…

And my fear…

And my sorrow…

Our **love**….

No there was no love! He tricked me! He killed everyone I loved most dearly. He almost killed me and Takashi. He is a monster. He was not the man you believe, he is not the Sasuke you fell in love with you stupid fucking little girl. I hate him; I will stop at nothing to keep myself and Takashi away from this monster beside me. I will never be a pawn again. He has ruined me for the last time. I have hardened my heart against him. Never again!

I felt my anger boil to the surface, rage and wrath consuming me.

"SASUKE!" I lunged at him with all my rage.

He shifted to a seated position to try and deflect my blow, to capture me against him. But I was like a woman possessed. With a strength I hadn't felt in years, I swung at him, connecting with his side. It stung his pride almost as much as it bruised the flesh around the impact site. He deflected my next blow with his forearm, completely unprepared for the onslaught.

"Enough!" he ordered

_"I'll kill you!"_ was that my voice? I felt feral as I stood on the bed as Sasuke jumped off, taking a defensive stance. I wanted blood.

Sasuke backed away but I followed, totally focused on inflicting some kind of damage to him, wanting to hurt him as he had hurt me and then some. I flew off the bed as he reached to grab me, landing next to him and summoning my strength to drive my fist into his thigh, and Sasuke had enough. With a fluid, swift movement - something no normal human could have accomplished - he had me pinned against a wall, his hands around my wrists, and the backs of my hands flat against the surface above my head.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, holding my gaze with his deep charcoal eyes.

"It's you! You ask what's wrong. Everything I had - gone, _because of you_!" The bitterness of my words caught him off guard.

"And that gives you reason to try and kill me?"

"I'd rather you were dead so I don't have to be stuck here with you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm very much alive and I plan on keeping it that way; Just like I plan on you never leaving my side again."

"You're mad if you think I'm going to stay here with you."

"You don't have a choice, _wife_, or did you forget who you are? Lady Uchiha…"

If I could have hit him again I would have. I tried to knee him, but Sasuke simply stepped closer, taking any force out of the strike and bringing our bodies completely flush - and the memories that went with it. Stung by action as much as his words - and my own reaction to our position, I tossed my head and glared at him.

Succinctly, my teeth gritted against the urge to scream the denial, I annunciated carefully. "I am _not_ your wife."

"The marriage license is still intact. One of the only things I saved from _that_ Village." His head lowered, his voice turning deadly soft. "You are very much my wife, Sakura."

"I'm married to Sasuke Uchiha, not this… _monster_ who took his place!"

"_You are my wife_, and it _is_ going to stay that way."

"Never; I'll kill you before I ever agree to that."

Sasuke's lips twisted into a sardonic, arrogant smirk. A smirk I remembered far too well - from better times. Not wanting to remember anything, I head-butted him, rearing my head back and slamming into him with all the force imaginable. That made him react, he backed away, releasing my hands. I took that as my only opening; tackling him to the ground I wrapped my hands around his throat, finding his artery in his neck and squeezing down on it will all my might.

His eyes widened as he realized he couldn't breathe. With his own speed and reflects he broke my choke hold and rolled us on the ground. I got one more punch into his abdomen before he wrapped his arms around me, pinning my arms to my chest, rolling me until my face was against the floor.

"Sakura; stop this!" Sasuke shouted into my neck as he held me down, his arms crushing my torso, demobilizing me. But I wasn't done fighting, I reaching inside myself and found the strength to rear up and tried to shake him off.

"Release me!" I growled as he held tighter.

"Don't run," he said.

"Don't run? What do you think I've been doing for the past four years? Waiting idly in a kitchen for you, Uchiha, fuck that and fuck you to hell?" throwing my head back I felt myself make contact with the side of his face.

Groaning he rolled us until he had caught me, his legs on either side of my body, his legs pinning me down, arms holding my hands above my head, immobilizing me. "Stop fighting me." He ordered as he felt me test his strength on my wrists. "Look at me." He noticed that I was avoiding looking at him.

I looked in every possible direction, to avoid him. I feared that if I looked into those eyes that I knew were the horrible red I would be undone. I felt him lean down into me, his head against my neck, the heat of his breath warming my skin and alarming my senses as his own presence over took me.

"If you were not trying to kill me, this would be a turn on, Sakura." He whispered into my hair, "I have dreamt of you; always you." A kiss was placed at my collarbone, "What have you dreamed of?"

"As if I would ever tell you!?"

"You don't have to," he rose up off me, "you've never had to tell me anything. I know you inside and out, wife."

"You don't know anything about me." I snarled.

"I know that the happiest we ever were together was right before Takashi was born."

"Don't you dare say my son's name!" I roared as I went to head-butt him. Red caught my eye and entrapped me; he caught my glare and held me. I felt my chakra surge as he connected we me, black swirling fast, creating a panic in my chest. "NO!" I screamed as I recognized the level of Sharingan he was looking at me with. I was pulled deeper into myself.

_Darkness, cold, fear…_

_ I felt Sasuke standing behind me, his fingers toughing the skin of my wrists, the pads of his fingers lightly touching me, feeling the gooseflesh rise. My breathing echoed in the darkness, when the whole of his hands incased my elbows I felt my breath shutter, I heard the weakening sounds echo, and I felt the cold breath leave my mouth. I closed my eyes, trying to block him out. I summoned my inner strength to chase him away as I had once down to Ino all those years ago._

_ His hands started to run up and down my arms, the warmth I had once felt from his body now cold, and sticky, repulsive. _

_ His breathing was calm and slow. I bit into my lip as I felt his head lean down into my hair, taking in the sent, he did not repress his groan as he held my arms tighter, pulling me into his chest._

_**"I have missed you, Sakura."**__ I said into my neck, "I love you more than I could ever admit."_

_ "No you don't…" I whispered. "You tried to…kill me." The darkness took my voice._

_**"I was trying to protect you and **_**Takashi**_**."**__ One of his hands left my arm, fingers trailing lines up my skin, onto my neck and over to my chin, gripping me gently and turning my face towards his. I lacked the strength to fight him off. __**"Open your eyes,"**__ he commanded._

_ I whimpered, it was such a small noise coming off my lips, but the echo sounded like a scream._

_**"Look at me,"**__ He ordered again, __**"Sakura…Look at me!"**_

_ I opened my eyes, unable to handle the resonant of the words in the darkness. I could only see the red of his Sharingan. I cried, tears upon tears flowed at seeing the swirling hues of his eyes. The red an ominous glow in the dark._

_**"Where is he?"**__ Sasuke asked._

_ "I…I…I…"_

_**"Where is our son, Sakura?"**__ his hands became hard blades against my skin, cutting me, creating an agonizing pain, __**"Where have you hidden him?"**_

_ I couldn't speak the blood that oozed from the wounds on my neck and arms cascaded down my body, sickening me. I cried, unable to respond, but unable to remove my gaze from the Sharingan. It pushed me deep into my memories. Sasuke then displayed before us my last memory of Takashi._

_ "NO!" I cried as he crushed me against him, not allowing me to turn away from the image before me, he forced my face the image he was creating before us._

_**"You were in a nursery, watching our son sleep."**__ Sasuke said into my ear, __**"handsome baby, like his father."**__ We looked down into Takashi's face. __**"And a little bit of his mother…"**__ Round and beautiful, with high cheekbones, a blade-like nose, and cherub puckered lips. _

_ "Please, don't torture me…" I begged, not wanting to look upon my child and having to experience the true agony it was to leave him again yet unable to turn away from the beauty that was my child._

_**"Torture you?"**__ Sasuke hissed, __**"Did you even think about me? You went missing, had my child; my first born son alone. I didn't know if you had died or if he had died, or what he even **__**looks**__** like. These four years have been torture for me, wife; you who I love above all others running from me at every turn and my child hidden from me. What I did was for you and our son. Where is he?"**_

_"I…I…" I cried as the image started to move replaying my memory as if I was a bystander watching it._

_ "I love you." I whispered into my child's neck as I held him to me. "Mommy is so sorry." I cried, "So sorry." I kissed him more times than I could count before I placed him back in his bassinette. I looked at my newborn and cried more, I couldn't leave him, but I had to. _

_ I moved to leave while he slept but he let out a painful wale, as if he knew of what I was doing. With my instincts driving me I went to him and held him, I comforted my child, whispering all this things I wish I could give him, all this things I hoped for him. Days seemed to pass but I could not move, could not place my most precious creation down and leave him. _

_ "Hush…hush now love," I cooed to him as me mewled, "don't cry, love." I closed my eyes and rocked with him, humming a song that my mother sang to me as a child, but the words forgotten. "I want to be with you, forever." I said to him, my chest paining as I looked down at him, dark charcoal eyes looking into my own, connecting with me. "One day Mommy will be with you. But not now, you're not safe my precious one. I will protect you, I promise." I placed my finger in his small hand, instantly his one tightened, as his eyes held me, unwilling to let me go._

_ I laughed as I sat down in a chair next to the bassinet, "You're strong…" I kissed his brow, "like your daddy…" it pained me to say it, "like mommy too." Looking at him, I saw it; I saw my love for Sasuke, my Sasuke; my love. "No one can break this bond between you and me, my love. People will try to break us one day and that will never happen because they can't understand the way mommy and daddy felt; people just don't trust what they can't explain." What I couldn't explain. I love Sasuke, I will love him forever. "You will have an important role to play when you get bigger, Takashi. When destiny calls you, you must be strong; I may not be with you, but I will always have you in my heart; always and forever."_

_**"Giving our son words of wisdom?"**__ Sasuke's voice asked. __**"All you had to do was remain at my side, Sakura, and you wouldn't have the need to leave him."**_

_ I ignored him and braced myself for the real plain. I watched as I left Takashi in his bassinette, sounds asleep and unknowing to his mother's departure. I felt as I did that day. Weak, worthless, and disgusting; I cried as I watched myself walk, hugging my shoulders, crying from the depths of my soul, not wanting to leave my baby, but forcing myself not to turn back._

_**"You didn't even turn back to look."**__ Sasuke accused me. _

_ "Shut up!" I cried._

_**"You abandoned him."**__ his voice was angry, "__**who did you leave him with; a stranger; a vagabond?"**_

_ "SHUT UP!" I turned and started to beat onto his shoulder with my fists, "I HATE YOU!" I continued to hit him, over and over, and over again until I fell into the darkness; tired and weak._

When I opened my eyes again, I was looking up at Sasuke. He was holding me in his arms as he stood up. His obsidian eyes watching me. What had happened? Everything was so fuzzy, like before, when Kakashi had attempted to save me from Sasuke and I was pulled into a dark illusion created by the Sharingan. I felt so weak. I couldn't move my legs or arms. I looked down to see that he had bound me with anti-chakra ropes at the wrists and ankles.

"Put me down." I said, unable to look away from his eyes. They looked hurt…and yet full of joy. "Uchiha put me down."

"You can't stand," he said, more whispered. Slowly he placed his forehead against mine, bringing me closer to him, "or you'll fight me." He smirked. With a quick and long stride he walked back to the bed and gently placed me on the feathery duvet.

Before he rose to sit on the bed he double checked the knots on my hands and smirked, "don't hurt yourself."

"It's you I want to hurt." I said, my vision becoming blur, "what did you do to me..?" I felt so weak.

"Stopped you from killing me by paralyzing you mind for a moment." He smirked as he sat down next to me on the bed, his hands placed on either side of my waist, leaning down over me, his eyes watching me, "it was invasive, I didn't hurt you." His eyes softened for a moment, "I would never hurt you willingly, Sakura."

"Liar," I whispered as my voice left me.

"Go to sleep, Sakura." He told me.

I fought as my eyes became heavy, not wanting to lose the fight to escape from him. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't allow myself to be trapped here any longer than I was. I watched as my vision became blurry. Panic arose for what might happen if I did sleep. What would Sasuke do to me while I was vulnerable? I panicked more at the thought of sleep, my nightmares, I dread sleep, and I don't want to dream at all. If I showed any weakness in front of him he would use it against me.

I had to stay awake!

Stay awake…

Stay awake…

Stay awake…

**Stay awake…**

_Stay…_

_I watched from the bed as Sasuke struggled to figure out what piece he was holding. He was sitting on the floor of our bedroom holding a cylinder as he looked on a piece of paper with black ink stamped out it. He mused at it before turning it over and then counterclockwise. I wanted to laugh; finally I found something he wasn't excelling at. He couldn't build baby furniture. _

_ "None of this makes sense!" he growled as he turned the paper again, "it says 'placed cylinder leveling mechanism between part A and C', but it doesn't say how." Frustration gripped him, "parts A and C aren't even together yet and they want it there. Damn, do we need to have a crib now?"_

_ "Well it's just in case, I don't want to be up the creek without a paddle. If I deliver before I can join you, I need a place for the baby to sleep." I ruffled his hair with my and as he leaned back against the bed, throwing the cylinder onto the floor, giving up._

_ "I promise to get you there as soon as I can." He closed his eye as he enjoyed my hand on his head, my nails gently digging into his scalp._

_ "And then you get to build another crib for our new house."_

_ "No," he rejected the thought of struggling to build another crib._

_ "Well the baby is not sleeping in bed with us," I argued playfully tracing his bladelike nose with the tip of my finger._

_ "Wouldn't mind that: when he wakes up for feeding he'll be in arms reach." He opened his eyes to look up at me as he raised his left leg up to bend at the knee and placed his matching arm over it._

_ "I'd be too afraid; maybe when the baby gets older would I feel comfortable with it in bed with us. Plus would you really want me cuddling up to someone else at night; I might replace you?"_

_ "Good point, I like you right where you've always been."_

_ "So no sharing me?"_

_ "I'm willing to share your breasts for a while," he said with a matter-of-factly look on his highborn features, "I still would like them returned to my possession once he is weaned."_

_ "Your possession?" I laughed taking his face into my hands, looking down into his charcoal gaze, "I do recall them being on my body and not yours."_

_ We smiled at each other, enjoying the silence of the room. I leant down and kissed his forehead before I sat back, feeling the baby kick inside of me. I placed my hand over its foot and sent out chakra to interact with it. Sasuke turned to sit on his knees, reaching over the side of the bed, and placed his hand on my belly. I felt the warmth of his chakra enter my skin and travel down. I closed my eyes and felt the sensations of our two chakras swirling around each other in a never-ending swirl until they reached the child that I housed, together they wrap around the child touching the untouchable, creating a physical bond that no one would ever be able to break between the three of us. _

_ The baby reacted to our gently probing by stretching out its little limbs and enjoying the feel of our chakra embracing it. Our bond was strong. Our love was strong. _

_ The light and airy feeling of the moment went dark and musky-dry._

_ I opened my eyes to see Sasuke gripping my baby-bump, his head down, and dark chakra firing off of his back._

**"You are my possession,"**_ red eyes lifted to look at me. _**"You and the baby are mine!"**

_ Swirling red caused my chest to ach, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. I wanted to scream as the red eye became larger and larger until all I could see was red._

**"You are mine Sakura!"**

_ 'NO!'_

**"SAKURA!"**

"Sakura, wake up." I was shook back into reality by a concerned Sasuke holding me down with rod like arms.

I was panting, sweat rolling down my arms and neck. The white duvet under me slung to my back with the heat I had created. I looked away from him, feeling weaker with his gaze upon me. I looked out towards the outer rooms, looking for a way to escape from him. Hands touched my face gently.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

Taking the hint he removed his hands, but did not move from my side, he sat with his back to me, I spied the large scar he had received during the Conflict on his muscular back. I remembered running my hands over it and thinking that it made him even more beautiful— No Sakura do not think like that!

"You always have nightmares that intense?" he asked, startling me for a moment with his deep voice breaking the silence in the air.

"…yes…"

"What are they about?" as if he was curious and didn't know.

"You've been inside my head, Uchiha; you know very well what **haunts** me." Closing my eyes I tried to plan. "Leave me alone." I mumbled.

I flinched and opened my eyes when I feel warm skin placed on my hands.

"What are you doing?" I growled as he took my hands into his, "go away." I said.

He just looked at me from the corner of his eye, smirking at me as he held my hands. I noticed a roll of parchment on his lap, panic rose within me because I was unable to do anything, my chakra was depleted and I was unable to move. Helplessly I watched as he bent to take my middle finger between his white teeth. Quickly he bit down into my skin, causing me to hiss in the momentary pain. I grit my teeth as I watched him place my finger on the parchment, pushing down until a drop of blood was smeared.

The parchment then burst into flames, engulfing it and withering away slowly. Both of us watched as the fire ate itself. I didn't realize it at first but Sasuke had placed my finger back in his mouth and was sucking on the broken flesh. His tongue laving at the wound he had created, massaging it gently before releasing it. Tingling sensations traveled throughout my hand as I watched him heal the gash before placing my hands back on my lap.

Turning to me he smirked, making eye contact with me, he was pleased with himself.

"What did you do?!" I shouted as he returned to standing and started to dress himself. "**Uchiha** what did you do to me?"

"I would appreciate it if my wife were to call me by my first name." he said with a monotone voice, "It does sound a lot sweater coming from your lips than this growling 'Uchiha' bullshit." He turned and looked down at me, "I was just ensuring that my wife would not be tempted to run away if I were to untie you." He leaned down onto the bed, his hands on the sides of my head, looming closer, "I'd hate to have to tie you down; what kind of husband would I be?" he kissed me, I shut my emotions off at that moment, not wanting to feel anything from him, not the warmth of his skin nor the softness of his lips. I wanted nothing from this kiss and would give nothing in return to him.

When he hand pulled away he looked down into my eyes, holding my gaze. I glared as hard as I could into his eyes. I felt the ropes at my wrists break. "You disgust me!" I pushed him away and sat up on the bed. "You are not my husband you sick bastard." I removed the bonds from my ankles as he sat down on the bed, watching me. "You cannot keep me here."

"Where would you go?" he asked, a smile on his face, "This is not the Fire Country anymore, nothing is the same as it once was. You will not recognize a thing." He leaned back onto his elbows, enjoying this. "Would you run to our son?"

I struggled to throw my legs over the side of the bed, my strength somehow leaving me, "I don't know where my son is, I left him hours after he was born." I struggled to stand once my feet were placed on the ground.

His one brow rose at my answer, "You would abandon our newborn? Do you hate me so much that you would discard my child?" there was laughter and amusement in his voice, "that's not like you, Sakura."

"I do hate you that much…" I managed to stand on wobbly feet, my eyes locked on the massive doors, "…but I love my son." I felt sweat drip down my back, "I would do anything to keep my child away from a monster like you."

"I was not the monster that day, Sakura."

"You tried to kill me." I took one step forward, wobbly and uneasy, only one hundred more to go, "You almost killed my son. If that is not a monster I don't know what."

"I was keeping our son safe. I was keeping him safe from the village. Leaf killed my family, by destroying it I saved more people from that same ideology."

"You killed thousands." I snarled pushing forward, wanting to reach the door, calling upon my inner self to get me there, "I refuse to be kept here with you a moment longer!" I charged off towards the door. My breath rushing out of my chest in pants, what was wrong with me, what did he do?

I had made it to the door and applauded myself, I heard him stand and walk towards me. Reaching out to the handle of the door and my freedom, "You will never find me again, Uchiha."

"I won't have to search for you ever, Sakura."

"What did you place a trace on me?" I smirked, idiot I placed a jutsu on my chakra signature that was immune to traces. I went to grab the door handle, but was pushed back; literally pushed by something. I looked at the door again, and then reached again; I couldn't get within two inches of the door. Was it just the handle? I tried to place both of my hands on the door to push it open, but was rebuffed. It was like there was in invisible wall separating me from the door. I tried and tried again to touch the door, and never got to it. Panic rose within me.

"I will never lose you again because you can't leave, wife. That seal I did now locks you in my rooms, for as long as I wish, you are sealed in here…" I turned to see him standing behind me, "with me." He smiled.

Fuck my life...

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up from his seat on a tree stump, his sad eyes looking out on the refuges he protected. Many civilians, weathered with worry, dirty from their traveling and hiding, and spirits broken. They had made this little stretch of mountain forest their home for about three weeks now. Traveling in small caravans gathering people escaping and hiding from the destruction the Uchiha regime has created. They meet up with others sometimes trading food and clothing for medical supplies or even human company during a campfire. They never stay in the same place for too long, and never return to a campsite.<p>

In his heart he knows time is running out. There is only so much unaffected and hospitable land left. The regime will reach this mountain one day, and time was not on their side. Shaking the thoughts away from his mind he looked around for the kid. Not seeing him in the campsite he was thrown into disarray. Rising from his stump he ran to the food area. He was always doing this, disappearing, running, hiding from him. Wanting to be alone, but unable to do as a child pleased. His curious and rambunctious mind telling him to run around and explore; Naruto would never let him out of his sight for a moment to do that.

"Where's the Kid?" He asked his wife as she stirred a pot of soup, she looked up at him with opaque ever-knowing eyes, she motioned to the side and his gaze followed. Blue eyes locked on a small figure sitting next to the waterfall.

He approached watching as the figure became a sullen child, sitting with his feet dangling in the cool spring. Long black bangs covered his eyes as his head drooped down. This child looked like a figure from his past, but he knew who he wasn't.

Plopping down on the grass beside him, Naruto nudged the child, rousing a giggle from him. "Soups on, Kid."

"Not ready, Uncle Naruto." His tiny yet very male voice said as his eyes watched the rippled in the water.

"No soup and no desert." He laughed, but noticed the child didn't protest and say he wanted desert which consisted of peaches, his favorite. "What's wrong, Kid?"

"What was my mom like?" Takashi asked, looking up with dark eyes, ones he once trusted as his best friend.

Ever the exact image of his biological father, it took Naruto's breath away when he looked at him. Every aspect of this child's face was Sasuke…patrician refined features, light skin tone, dark eyes, and long gangling limbs that would on day fill out. Down to the blade-like nose, this child was an exact copy of his father. His eyes, the large emotion filled eyes were Sakura; beautiful. Once in a while Naruto thanks the gods for blessing this child with his mother's eye; full of beauty and wonder despite the color of the eyes.

_Sakura…_

Every night, Takashi asks of Sakura; asks to be told of her. It was their nightly ritual since they had been together, not wanting to have this boy grow up without knowing who his mother was and knows that she loves him, every moment of every day he is alive.

"I tell you every night, Kid." He patted the child's head as he watched him holdup a wrinkled and faded picture.

Memories crossed his mind as he looked down at the captured image; three young ninja and their leader. Adventures and heartache reminded him of the good and the bad. Young Sakura smiling as innocent as ever a true flower in the wind, Sasuke brooding what else was knew then?

"Your mom is strong, pretty, brave, and wonderful." He smiled down at him, "And she loves you more than anyone else in the world."

"When can she come get me?" Since h learned that his mother was out there somewhere Takashi has constantly asked when Sakura would come to get him. Sometimes Naruto thought that somewhere deep inside of him there was a force pushing Takashi to find Sakura, almost as if he doubted that she was there, and he wanted to prove to himself that she was indeed real.

"I told you, Kid, when everything is safe again." Naruto placed his arm around the child and hugged him. "Until then you get to hang with me and Auntie Hinata. Your mom will come back, I promise, one day you will get to meet her and stay with her forever."

"You always talk about your adventures with her and Uncle Kakashi; what about him?" Takashi pointed to Sasuke.

Not once in the four years that he has taken care of this child did he speak of Sasuke. Wanting to protect his little mind from knowing what had happened between his parents Naruto always brushed him aside. He was far too young to understand what had happened days before his birth and what transpired on the night of. One day, hopefully a day Sakura would be there, Takashi would be told of his paternity, of who he actually was. The deeds his father had done and the precautions his mother had taken to ensure of his safety.

"He was a friend that left the team," Naruto answered.

"Oh…" he looked saddened, "I pretend he's my dad." Takashi answered, "How cool would that have been?" He looked up with newly brightened eyes as his infectious smile graced his patrician features, "if you, my mom, and my dad all grew up together?"

"That would be cool, Kid," his smiled made Naruto smile in return, there was something about this kid that made Naruto love him more every day.

The very same smile Naruto strived to receive from Sakura was now on this child's face. Half of this child was pure innocence personified; kindness and love filled every glance and every movement he made. Yet the other half was strong and determined with an element of untested strength; a true example of a regal family bloodline. The darkness of his eyes held the truth the clear truth who this child is, yet the sweetness and caring manner helped hide him in plain sight. No one would suspect an Uchiha to possess any kindness today.

When the day comes to give Takashi to Sakura it would be hard, watching this child grow from a mewling infant to an energetic and bold little boy made him feel as if he had a claim to this child. But he and Hinata are not the parents. Hinata would never be Takashi's mother; Sakura is. The best he would ever do would be "Uncle Naruto".

"How come you never call me 'Takashi'? Auntie Hinata doesn't call me 'Kid'."

"Because it's my nickname for you, one only I can use."

"I like 'Takashi'."

"You do, do you?"

"Yup; because my mom gave me that name!"

"She did,"

"So call me by it."

"Nope,"

"Uncle Naruto!" he protested, a glare in his eye and a frown on his lips.

"Kid!" Naruto laughed before he pushed the kid down and started to tickle him, "Turn that frown upside down!"

Takashi's laughter filled the area, gaining the people's attention from their meal. Smiles were brought out from the simple sound of a child's laughter. Takashi was in fact the only child in the group, and completely doted upon. Hinata smiled from her fire and stewpot and watched as her husband love-on and showed open affection to that little boy. Her opaque eyes softened as she watched the duo tackle one another and laugh.

In her heart she wished dearly that things had gone different, that their world had not been brutally destroyed as it was. Dreams were all that where left of the Ninja and of Leaf. Life was reality, and no matter how nightmarish the reality seemed, dreams could not replace it. She had once been horrified at the idea of taking on Sakura and Sasuke's son, but the moment Naruto placed the baby in her arms, she was in love.

Takashi had that effect on all people. His innocence, his laughter, and his spirit and energy could melt the coldest of hearts in this time. He would make anyone fall in love with him with a simple glance. It only helped that he was absolutely adorable.

It hurt her heart when he called her 'Auntie Hinata', but she knew what she was getting into. She was not his mother, Sakura was. But she felt like his mother, she fed, changed, and loved on him literally since the day he was brought to her. He felt like hers, but she had to remind her that he wasn't. Somewhere out there in the chaos was his real mother, fighting to keep him safe and away from his own father.

If it was a testament to her friendship with Sakura, she would raise the boy as best as she could. But raising an Uchiha was different. He was naturally curious about everything. Analyzing everything brought before him wanting to know anything and every detail. He was headstrong and willful, wanting his way and only that. Energy came in spades for this one too, running, always running, up and down, up and down. Climbing trees with a strength that was unthinkable for a three year old child and running with a speed that was downright godlike. He never cries when he is hurt, he brushes it off and gets back up.

Remarkable, that seems to be the only world used to describe him too. As the child of the two of most powerful ninja in history, it was no acceptation that he was remarkiable. Naturally gifted with intelligence, endurance, grace, and speed, he was a…Uchiha.

Sakura would be proud of her baby…

"Auntie Hinata!" Takashi laughed as he ran with open arms to her as Naruto chased him with arms raised, shouting 'Tickle Monster'.

Hinata laughed as she grabbed a squealing Takashi and tried to evade Naruto's advance, running around the camp, laughing together, causing the others to laugh and smile while the unlikely trio laughed together.

* * *

><p>World Count: 7,192<p>

Pages: 17 Microsoft Word (My lucky Number)

Okay I am not condoning domestic violence. Laying your hands on anyone is wrong on so many levels. Nothing can be solved with blows. But yet if someone almost killed you and then kidnapped you, wouldn't you want to beat the crap out of them.

So ahaha…Sakura is sealed in Sasuke's rooms with nowhere to hide from him, that's going to be so much fun!

I wasn't going to originally put that ending scene with Naruto, Hinata, and Takashi but the creative bug bit me and I couldn't help but feel like it was right to put it in. I think it was appropriate, especially because I talk about the nightmare of a reality they are in now, paralleling to the nightmares that Sakura goes though multiple times a day.

And awe Takashi is so cute.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	13. Arc III Chapter 3

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive Out OF Character (ness)

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

New description: No one has ever loved anyone as much as I loved him…I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrow brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

ARC III

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

><p><em> "I will never lose you again because you can't leave, wife. That seal I did now locks you in my rooms, for as long as I wish, you are sealed in here…" I turned to see him standing behind me, "with me." He smiled.<em>

My breath escaped me as the words sun into my chest. 'W.I.T.H. M.E.'. Like hell I was going to remain in here with him. Sasuke's eyes darkened, a light sparkle in the iris, reminding me of all the moments that I had been whiteness to _that_ look. My eyes darted away looking for a means to escape. The door at my back pushed me forward a bit as I reacted involuntarily by stepping back once. I looked around; I saw the privacy doors that separated the bedroom from the outer chambers, two archways on opposite sides of the larger room lead to other rooms.

I spied a door next to one of the archways. Not thinking another thought I dawdled around Sasuke making it to the door, heaving it open and scampering in. It was a secondary bathroom with just a sink and a toilet. Locking the door I placed my hand on the handle yearning and praying that Sasuke would not have the effrontery to follow me.

All I could hear was my own breathing in the small room. I tried to calm myself. I focused on my breathing, in and out. In and out, calm down girl. I heard a loud click, sending alarm down my back and into my chest, when I did not hear any movement in the outer room, I let out a breath I did not know I had withheld and dropped to the floor. My legs unable to hold myself up anymore, dropping to my knees I placed my hands against the door and closed my eyes.

I didn't know how long I was there or how long I had been on the floor but I decided to stand. I looked at the clean porcelain and thought what an outlandish feeling I was having, I wanted to bawl because I had not seen a functioning sanitary toilet in so long...I then turned my attention to the small hand basin facing it. Inquiringly I touched the white porcelain; it was cold to the touch. I then fingered the copper water handles, instantly turned them in to start the water. I bit into my lip as water cascaded into the bowl, steam rose from the water telling me it was hot. I had not taken a hot bath in...Hell I had not washed my hands in hot water in four years.

Another loud tick startled me from the outside room. I shut the water off and listened. The steps where light in the room, I felt for chakra but there was no chakra signature; it wasn't Sasuke. I went to the door and peaked my head out like a scared little mouse. I was greeted by a kind smile and green eyes.

"Hello Milady, I am Kaiko." She nodded her head with a smile. She was young, medium height and build, dark brown hair, olive skin, round face, big eyes, green gaze, wonderfully high cheekbones that I was immediately jealous of, small lips with a beautiful cupid's bow, and a wonderful smile.

"Hello, Kaiko." I answered back.

"I am here to cook you dinner, anything you'd like, you must be hungry?" She was right I was starved.

I nodded my head. She smiled cheerfully and then turned on her heal and walked into the room knowing where she was going. I followed her through the left side arch way and found a formal and informal dining rooms and a kitchen. Kaiko offered me a seat at the breakfast bar opposite the stove as she walked into the space, a happy little tune on her lips. As I sat down I felt oddly at home…this almost reminded me of…looking around the whole suite I noticed things I had once called mine. In the formal dining room sat my grandmother's formal low table, an old rose bowl that I recognized as my mother's was placed upon the old brown mahogany overflowing with…Sakura blossoms and white lilies. I looked to the walls, creamy in color but pink in the shadows. Crystal candelabras adorned certain points in the rooms and one larger chandelier in the formal sitting room. The white chase was from my apartment…the frames on the walls held images that had once found a home in my apartment.

"Lady Uchiha?" I looked over to see Kaiko looking at me with a worried gaze.

"Please call me 'Sakura'." I ordered immediately.

"Sakura," She smiled with a quick flash of teeth and softening of her pale green eyes…

_**MOTHER-FUCKING-GATES-OF-HELL-SON-OF-A-BITCH-SHIT!**_

Aside from the dark hair….she looked like me…

"What would you like, barbecue, pot stickers, salad, pancakes? Name it! I love to cook!" she looked excited, almost as if her cooking talents had not been put to use in a long time.

With a raised eyebrow I said, "Fruit salad please, Keiko."

With a smile she traced to the refrigerator and gathering the things she needed to prepare the salad. I heard drumming at the door before it was opened, I turned to see three more women walk into the suit, dressed in pale pink semi-formal kimonos, and they lined up before me and bowed with a curt respect. Each one had one thing similar; pale **green** eyes. The first one was a redhead with layers cascading down her shoulders, short in stature, curvy, but a pretty face and glasses making her green eyes appear larger against her rounded cheeks. The second was the tallest, blonde hair with brown streaks in it, tan skin, and a choker against the column of her neck with a star displayed. The last was about my height with midnight black hair in a high ponytail, a purple dot was displayed on her high patrician forehead, and bangs falling around the dot which I could have sworn held a diamond shape in the middle.

"I am your chambermaid, Lady Uchiha, My name is Mei." The redhead said, "I shall be taking care of the chambers, anything you wish to have brought into the chambers or removed would be my pleasure to attend to." She smiled.

"I am your medical attendant, my lady, please call me Chio." The tall blonde said with beautiful laughter in her smile, "if you feel out of sorts or entreat anything of herbal therapies or menstrual struggles, please do not hesitate to summon me, it will be my pleasure to service such a grand lady."

"My name is Kairai, Lady Uchiha, I will service as your lady's maid. I will be available to provide companionship during your stay in Lord Uchiha's suit."

I looked at all of them, standing before me in a row, proper perfection. I felt my jaw loosen and drop as I examined each one of their faces; I hoped I was not crazy. Each had a similar head and jaw shapes. They were all different, yet the same. I saw a nervous expression pass all of their eyes as they waited for me to say…something.

"Um…you all…" I didn't know what to say, "Are very beautiful!" I tried to smile.

You could hear a pin drop as they took in what I had said before smiling back at me.

"Why thank you, Lady Uchiha!" Keiko said, "Lord Sasuke choose each one of us to become part of his personal attendants some three years ago. If I may say so, milady, he has a keen eye for _rare_ beauty."

I reacted to that, "You mean to say, you served him before I came here?"

"Yes milady hand chosen to attend to his Lordship. Every whim." She seemed very proud of herself for serving him.

_Serving_…

The sound of china on a hard surface caused me to turn around and see the most delicious looking fruit salad I had laid eyes on in four years. Rich green and red lettuces covered with berries. I suddenly felt pain in my stomach, when was the last time I had eaten? I had attacked the plate with such ferocity that u couldn't believe I had done it. I smiled and thanked Kaiko before sitting back and smiling at feeling full.

"If you would follow me into the bedroom, milady, I shall draw you a bath and you many choose what you would like to be dressed in?" Mei said I turned to see her motioning to the back of the suite; Kaiko had already cleaned up and left me.

I looked down to see I was still wearing the same clothing that I was those days…how long has it been anyway? Dirty black compression pants, a looks red top that was seared, blackened, and tattered in different places along my stomach and chest…what did my face look like!? I placed my hands on my cheeks and rubbed, sure enough black chalky gunk was displayed on my equally dirty hands. I was a mess in front of these women that I did not even know! Mother-fucking-gates-of-hell-son-of-a-bitch-shit!

I followed her into the bedroom, she had already seen to the destruction mine and Sasuke's encounter had on the room. She opened a large panel in the far wall, pulling opened folding doors until it became a closet. I wanted to cry, every girl loves clothing! Not knowing what came over me I walked to the large selection of dresses and other outfits and ran my hands down them, silk, cotton, cashmere. The feel of the material of the clothes told me they were high quality and made well. I had not seen clothing like this in years. A pale yellow gown caught my eyes and I could not resist the female joy as it overwhelmed me, I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a draping silk organza with crystal embellishments around the neck and bodice. It was stunning. I traced the pattern on the neckline, swilling crystals around the back; following it with curious whimsy I almost threw up when I saw what was on the back.

Red and white….

The Uchiha fan…

Almost as if the material had burned me I dropped it. Looking up at the other outfits I attacked, ripping them off the hangers and examining the back, fan after fan was proudly displayed on the back of every gown and shirt. It wasn't until I had a pile up to my waist did I stop. Biting down onto my lips I wished Sasuke was here so I could punch him. Or yell at him; whichever one came first.

"Are they not to your liking, Lady Uchiha?" Mei asked, with a concerned look on her face, "Lord Uchiha has always had a fully stocked wardrobe with gowns, surly these are not the only ones."

I froze at that instant. I turned to her, my mouth a gape, "always?" I asked.

She simply nodded her head, "if I may say so, I have always kept my eye on the backless imperial purple gown, it's my favorite!" she said happily winking towards me.

I turned and glared at the closet, wishing I had a torch. "You can go…" I ordered.

"But your bath—"

"—I know how to turn a fucking shower on and bathe myself, leave!" I glared in her direction, sending her off with a lethal daggered look.

As she turned to leave the room I caught a glimpse of the Uchiha fan on her back. My breath was caught in my throat. That's what's been bothering me since those girls came here. The green eyes, the facial structures, the similarities…they were all Sasuke's mistresses. OHMIGOD he was sleeping with women who looked like me! Granted people have 'types' but this was borderline obsessive. He keeps a wardrobe in his private rooms for them to proudly display the Uchiha fan on their backs once he's fucked them! Branding them as his conquests, I wondered how many in this place there were. Now he wants to brand me! I looked down at the clothing and sneered, like fuck he would ever claim me or Takashi. We are not possessions to be had or obtained. I will never bear the Uchiha emblem on my back for his satisfaction, not when he has plenty of enthusiastic lovers to see to his every need and whim with my eyes and features.

Dropping to my knees I pulled the first garment I could get my hands on towards me and into my lap, a pretty white lacy dress. He wanted me to wear clothing his whores wore in his presence. I ripped into it, wanting to destroy it with my bare hands.

An hour later I heard the doors opened and close, I recognized the chakra signature, the bastard was back. Oh how I want to provoke him for this!

"Sakura," I heard Sasuke call as he walked through his suit.

It gave me pride to have him whiteness me spreading the cloths. I continued to attack the formal kimonos and dresses, tearing pieces away, enjoying the sound of the shredding. When I heard him come to a stop behind me, stunned and intrigued at what I was doing. I reached for the collar, holding the garment up, the red and white Uchiha fan proudly displayed. I remembered when I had been a foolish fan-girl and had hoped to one day wear the fan on the back of my dress and be happily married to Sasuke with ten kids. God I was so stupid.

Smirking I ripped into it; right through the fan.

"What are you doing?!"

"What did you think you were doing?" I threw the fabric down and stood, facing an angry looking Sasuke, his eye tightening on me, "I am not doll to be dressed as you see fit!" I shouted, pointing down that the fabrics that had offended me.

"You are covered in dirt and grime, you need to change cloths. I have provided clothing for you."

"Like I would ever wear clothing provided for your whores?" I wanted to claw out his eyes, "you are so sick if you think I'd ever wear the same thing you had your little fuck-toys wear in front of you!"

"Sakura—"

"—you have absolutely no right to try and control me! I will not sit, eat, stand, and dress the way you wish it! I will not sit by idly wile your little mistresses come in and out of here like a revolving door!" I stepped towards him with an accusing finger pointed at his chest, fire in my chest threatening to spill out of my lips, "if you had enough time to find yourself whores in your solitude you sure as hell do not need me nor my son for you 'plans'. They even look like me, you sick monster!" I ended my rant with a jab into his chest.

We were mere inches apart, me looking up into his eyes, him stone like, ridged and cold as he looked down at me. I could have sworn that the emotion of hurt had crossed his features when I had accused him of adultery. Why was I caring so much? I knew Sasuke was a rake, the evidences was the first two years of our relationship was spent in bed, why then would he spend four years alone without fucking the whores that flocked to the castle and where now 'my' handmaidens?

His eyes softened for a split second, causing me to be on alert, not knowing what he was about to do, and not having the chakra to defend myself. "There have been no others, Sakura." He stated.

Raising my brow wanted to laugh in his face, "Yeah right!" I rolled my eyes, "I am supposed to believe you've been wringing your hands for four years waiting for you _wife_ to be returned to you while all those women where being trailed in front of you?" I wanted to slap him across the face for trying to lie to me, "Well then…you surly wasted your time, Uchiha. Fuck you! You could have had some good times. Possibly taken on as many mistresses as you like and had little Uchiha babies to make an army for yourself—"

"They are not you! I only want you. I do not want any other children unless they are ours!" he said defensively. "You and Takashi are my only priority. I love you and only you, I would sleep with only you. Vows are vows, Sakura."

"Why should I believe you? You lied to me!" I screamed, "Fooled me into falling in love with you, to marry you, and to have your child! NONE OF IT WAS REAL!"

"All of it was real, Sakura."

"FUCK YOU!"

I couldn't contain myself; I had slapped him before I had ever realized it. The stinging sound of flesh hitting flesh was the only thing heard in the rooms, Sasuke's head tilted slightly to the left, and his eye burning deep black as they locked onto me. I didn't back down as I would have as a child when being on the receiving end of that look. I made ready to slap him again but he caught me, holding my hand in the air.

"That is the last time you hit me, Sakura." He said with an angry voice.

"Let go of me." I ordered as I tried to pull back my hand.

He pulled me forward, without the chakra needed to fight him off I was helpless to stop him as he reached down and heaved me up and over his shoulder, one hand on the back of my legs the other on my lower back pinning me to his shoulder. I gasped and tried to pushed myself off and away.

"Uchiha put me down!" I shouted as I punched down on his back with my fists. He started to move walking more into the inner bedroom.

"You are covered with eight layers of dirt Sakura." I heard him kick a door open, I peered under his elbow and saw that he had walked me into a large washroom. "You need a bath."

"Then I'll bathe myself, Uchiha!"

"What enjoyment would I get then, Sakura?" he chuckled darkly as he opened the clear glass doors to a very large standing shower, I looked to the ground and saw that red and brown river rock was plastered to the floor, the walls where red and brown slab stone.

I got one good look at a metal body jet before I was maneuvered back over his shoulder and placed with my back to a wall. His hands like vises against my forearms, holding me in place. I could do nothing but glare daggers at his highborn face. Smirking with a light twinkle in his eyes, one hand left me for a moment, behind me I could hear the turning of a faucet and the rushing and moaning of pipes behind the wall before a powerful and constant spray of water came down upon us. Sister body sprays from different sides of the shower join in moments later

As my hair became heavy and started to stick to my face, Sasuke's eyes became intense as they watched the beads of water trickle down my face. As he became drenched I watched as steam rose off of his body. With him so near I didn't realize the water was cold. I looked down at my bare feet for a second and noticed that there was a pile of mud, I was that dirty? Revolting. When I had looked back up, he was reaching for me. Closing my eyes I whimpered thinking he was going to hit me, to only jump at the feeling of his rough hand gently touching my cheek. I felt his fingers slowly brush against my cheek in a slow rhythm; I opened my eyes and looked at him cautiously and curiously. His eyes never faltered from mine.

He stepped closer, closer, almost meshing myself into me.

My throat clogged with tears I was forcing down. Starting to shake I didn't want him near me, yet as my cold body absorbed his impossible heat I was falling. A little animal charmed by the eyes of a snake, captured, ready to be devoured. How could I want him? He has destroyed me; body and soul. But yet a part of me would always long for him to be near, no matter how hard I fought that emotion, I would want him. I would forever want him to be looking at me with the same eyes he was now looking at me.

I moaned at the first touch of his lips to mine. A rag doll in his arms I lost the will to fight and fell back against the wall my hands quickly found the soft toughs of his hair, I did not enjoy the feeling of his soft hair for too long, I quickly took hold of his scalp and brought him even closer to me, kissing him back with a passion I had long denied. Lips and teeth crashed together before we drank of each other's mouths, almost as if we both were as desperate as a starving man. His hand held my waist, a bruising grip but welcomed. I had not been touched like this since…ohmigod when I conceived Takashi! My arms locked themselves around Sasuke's neck, unwilling to let him go.

"Sakura," Sasuke pulled back, to my annoyance, I looked at him, "I love you," he whispered as he ran his blade like nose, down my cheek, "I have waited for you," His hands roamed my waist, tracing the outsides of my breast, feeling the bindings under the wet shirt until he reached my neck, "I want you." He said, his voice rough and deep, eyes darkening with desire.

I could not answer him, so captured by his grace, beauty, and my own lust for his body. I gasped as he took hold roughly of my grey tattered shirt and tore through it. The sound of the fabric ripping I laughed. I couldn't contain the emotion of amusement inside me. Sasuke returned my chucking with a smirk before working on kissing my neck.

His hands held me close to his chest, the pressure of two bodies against one another bringing me to a new heightened sense of being, and I wanted more. Fisting his haiori shirt, I pulled, wanting skin to skin contact. He helped rip the wet material off of his arms and down his back before grabbing me to him again, groaning at the feeling of my softer skin against his taut and rough skin. His lips bit down onto mine before bringing us to the floor of the shower.

I shivered at the contact of the pebbled river rock floor, the cool yet bumpy feeling at my back. Sasuke's larger hand cradled my head as he continued to lave at my mouth, drinking my essence. When his larger body came to rest over mine I groaned, fisting his hair in my hands. Li lost myself in the heat of his body and the cold of the water falling down upon us. I came too when I felt Sasuke reach down to my hips and fisted shorts. He captured my gaze and kissed my lips.

"Sakura," he said, looking down into my eyes, holding me captive. "Remind me again?" he asked.

I froze. My whole body becoming ridged; my heart felt as if it had exploded. No I would not say it! I would never utter those words to him again, those words where for my son and my son only! _'No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you'_. Never again! I turned away from his gaze and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said before kissing the column of my neck, "remind me, Sakura."

"No," I said, "never." The hands on my hip where placed on either side of my head as he lifted himself off of me a bit, "never…"

"Sakura," he warned.

"Never!" I shouted as I sat up; pushing him off of me, fire in my chest and voice. Quickly I ran out of the shower and barricaded myself in the separate toilet room, holding the door closed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting in the formal dining room eating; I sat in the living room. He had left me in the bathroom after that momentary lap of judgment. I showered quickly, having noticed that I trailed mud across the rooms. I refused to dine with him. I needed him as far away from me as I could have him. We sat in silence. His little whores running in and out bring vats of whine. Was he a drunkard now? I smirked, how poetic. He drowned his love for his missing wife by dulling the senses each day. I wanted to throw up.<p>

"To bed wife, it is late." Sasuke said as he rose from his seat, putting me on alert.

"Like a flying fuck I would sleep in bed with you!" I placed my back against the settee. "Hell would have to freeze over before I got into that bed!"

He rolled his eyes as he slowly made his way to me, a powerful and hungry animal stalking its prey, waiting for a moment of insecurity or vulnerability before it pounced. "I have made it clear that you are back at my side, your place is in my bed as well."

"Fuck off, Uchiha."

"I see the shower did nothing to curve your anger towards me."

"Don't, bring that up!" _FUCK_! I cursed inwardly one lapse in judgment and he was dangling it over me.

"History seems to be repeating itself, Wife, remember?" he placed his hands on either side of my shoulders on the back of the settee.

Leaning in closer I felt myself pulled into his gaze, losing myself in the swirls of charcoal. I felt my heart pick up its pace at his nearness, my chest clenched at the memories of similar situations. The look in his eyes spoke to me, like it had before, millions of emotions that he hid so well under his mask on display for me in just one look. He wanted me; he was trying to get me back, as he had done on the night of Ino's wedding. Trying so hard that it pained him to try and express himself and his intentions towards me. He lent in closer, and I allowed him too for some reason. I bit into my lower lip; regretting allowing him that privilege. His gaze lowered to my lip for a moment before pinning me again.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. "Don't you feel it?" his searing heat both calmed and frightened me, "The attraction, the chemistry, don't you feel the overwhelming urge to allow your heart to dominate your mind. Rational thought is pointless to attraction, it's palpable," he leaned down to place is forehead against mine, "it can't be denied."

I head-butted him lightly, "this time it will." I retorted, using my hands to push him away, "I'll sleep out here." I said.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Hn," there's the Sasuke I remember so fondly, his smirk revealed itself to me once again before he leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, "I got you in the shower, one accomplishment for the day I suppose." He walked around the settee, I strained my head to watch him, and I noticed he kept one hand on the back of the settee, I worried about that hand.

I was right, he launched into action, lifting the settee up and knocking me off. I landed facing him and watched as he pulled the heavy object closer to the doors of his bedroom before dropping it with an ominous thud. I rolled my eyes, possessive bastard. He backed off, walking into his bedchamber, slowly disrobing as he did so, his back to me. Layers of haiori shirt fell to the floor. I tried to tear my eyes away once I was graced with the sight of the muscles of his back, the large scar running down him. Damn him! I almost drooled. Damn me! Do not go there Sakura!

He turned and smirked at me, causing a blush to snake across my chest and up my neck, I looked away, "Good night, wife." He said before I gave my back to him.

I heard him settle down in his bed, I then sprang into action, trying to move the heavy piece of furniture, but without my chakra reserve and with the weight of the seal on me, I could only move it a few feet before I wanted to stab myself. I groaned and threw myself on the comfortable cushions of the settee wishing I was somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke with a startle; he sat up in bed and looked around, kunai in his hand ready for an attack. Screaming was audible from the outer rooms. He looked to the side and remembered that Sakura had refused and fought him to sleep in the living room. She was having another nightmare, like the ones from earlier that day. Quickly he jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants. When he reached the living room, he found his wife cringing on the settee, arms flailing, tears rolling down her cheeks.<p>

Reaching her he tried to rouse her, "Sakura," He called, "Sakura!" gently he placed his right hand upon her cheek, soaking wet with tears she was sheading because of the dream. His other hand was placed upon her hip, trying to keep her from launching up from the settee.

Worry covered his features as he watched his wife struggle and scream out in her sleep from her nightmares. Anytime she sleeps she has one, was she really reliving the trauma of the Sharingan? He only had nightmares as a child once in a while after the night of the massacre other than that the genjutsu did nothing else to him. Was she still in shock after four years? Or was she broke as she had claimed earlier? It pained him to see her like this, fighting for her life in her sleep, trying to find some small amount of sanity in her own world.

Suddenly her jade eyes opened with a stark, her movements ceased as she laid down, still as a corps, her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, he could feel her racing heart this close to her. She looked up into his own eyes, sleep still clung to her. Sadness passed through her as she looked up at him. His thumb slowly traced away the newly falling tears as he looked down at her, understanding she needed space when awake from him, but in this sleeplike state, she needed him it seemed. Her hands slowly, almost as if she had no control over them, reached for his face, when she had cupped his cheeks, cold fingers warming against his heat, new tears formed. She was testing to see if he was real. Dropping away from him she held his one hand closer to her cheek, rubbing her soft skin against the rough palm of his hand.

He dare not say something for fear of breaking her subconscious affectionate mood. She was seeking his touch, not in anger or rage, but in this innocent motion. Her eyes closed as she turned into his hand. His heart stopped when a smile broke off of her bitten lips. That was all he wished to see on her face again, a smile. Such a smile was simple, sweet, her. That's all he wanted; her. The Sakura that made him feel emotion, made him laugh, made him feel human. Ever since his defection from Konoha, he lost it, what it meant to be human and have human emotions, all of his sentiments were eaten up by his blind thirst for vengeance. In his blind darkness he never knew compassion, pleasure, sadness, or love again.

It wasn't until Obito gave him the choice. In order to destroy the village, Sasuke would have to give something even more precious to Obito in exchange for the destruction.

A child with untainted Uchiha eyes….Takashi

The only choice he had was who the mother would have been. He saw no one but Sakura in his musings. The puppy-love-struck little girl whom he had once deemed 'annoying', he found himself second guessing it multiple times, but it had to be her, the one woman he could see creating a child with. The girl who had grown into a fiery and determined woman, who broke him into more pieces than he could count, broke the shield hiding who he had always been, freeing him. With that freedom he took her love in like a sponge, forgetting everything about his mission to seduce and impregnate with a cold glance. He learned to be himself, to love and receive love.

With her he felt alive….

Separated from her he almost perished …

With her back he could live again…

Who would have thought that this smaller female creature was his salvation _and_ his ruin?

She had fallen asleep in his hand, but in that sleep she held on to him with a strength that told him that he was going nowhere tonight. Sighing, he slowly, not wanting to disturb her, slid into the back of the settee, keeping a good inch away from her. When he was situated behind her he smirked. At long last she was in his arms again. He waited a while before settling his arm over her, felt the contact against her cold skin.

She suddenly rolled in towards him; all he could do was remain still as she moved. Her head reclaimed its former place on the nook of his chest and shoulder. Her arms gently wrapped around his waist, and her left leg was thrown over his hip. He was shocked to say the least, she was so vulnerable when she slept that if she woke for any reason; she would claim he placed himself there and not that she moved on her own. She settled quietly against him, rubbing her cheek against the skin of his chest, taking in the heat of his body.

A victory in its own right.

Placing his right arm behind his head Sasuke allowed Sakura to slumber against him. He would move when dawn approached, so she would not find out that he had quieted her nightmare and gave her the contact both were craving from the other. Still smirking he closed his eyes and enjoyed the complete feeling he was getting, from sleeping next to his wife at long last.

* * *

><p>Word count: 5,826<p>

Page count: 12

Sorry people, I was going to post this three weeks ago but life got in the way. I met a guy and wow time has flown by. Have not forgotten about this story, promise. Enjoy.

Remember REVIEW!


	14. Arc III Chapter 4

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011- )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive Out OF Character (ness)

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

New description: No one has ever loved anyone as much as I loved him…I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrow brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

ARC III

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

><p>"Why so glum, Wife?" Sasuke asked, as per his morning ritual as he sat down at the formal dining table.<p>

I ignored him as I kept my back to him, standing in the little kitchenette fixing my breakfast. Kaiko stood off to the side, her eyes cast down as she waited for me to finish so she may prepare Sasuke's meal. The tension was too palpable in the room it was like a fog. _Three months, twenty-five days, and six hours_, that is how long I have been held captive in this place. It's been that long since I was imprisoned in these rooms and able to use my chakra. Weak and vulnerable, two things I hate about myself.

I resisted everything, Sasuke included. By creating an alliance of friendship with Kaiko I knew everything about Sasuke's schedule before he did, so I could properly avoided him. Kaiko took pity on me, fetching her own clothes that she wears when not on duty because I still refused to raid the closet Sasuke apparently provided for me. Kaiko swears up and down that Sasuke had made no advance upon her, sexual or platonic. I still don't want to believe her. It would mean that I have to believe Sasuke...never…

Taking my bowl of fruit to the island I sat down and nodded at Kaiko. Sasuke would be in meetings all day, planning the celebration; the anniversary of the Uchiha Regime. So he would not frequent the suit at all for meals or breaks. Sounds good to me, the less I see of him the better. I made the most of my time cooped up in here, which consisted mostly of using Sasuke's private training salon, exercising my pent-up rage against him, and planning my escape. I've tried five times to break the binding. All coming up either as failures that literally blow up in my face, which hurt, or moments where Sasuke catches me in the act, which is frustrating; I can't break it. Without my chakra I probably will never find a physical loophole in the binding. Unless I find out a way to drain my body of all its blood and still live. I'm bound by my blood, not easily broken unless Sasuke breaks it.

Sighing I picked at my berries, not really feeling hungry.

Kaiko had already served Sasuke his meal and had already collected the empty plates. She looked at me with concern, "Lady Uchiha, please eat something, you know you have to eat more than once a day." She said.

"I'm fine, Kaiko." I said, eyeing Sasuke who was sitting at the table, back straight, arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes on me, having heard Kaiko's concerned statement, it peaked his interest. "I am not that hungry recently because I'm borderline depressed." I said, feeling like I should peeve him. "I have been locked in here against my will for months; I can't even open the windows! I'm a sunshine and wildflowers kind of woman; I like the outside, not this dark prison the Uchihas call a 'Castle'."

"If you would cease trying to escape I would lessen the constraints against you." Sasuke was at my side, his hip resting against the marble island top, Kaiko cased her eyes down and dismissed herself to do laundry as she always did whenever Sasuke and I would start our other morning ritual, arguing.

His thumb and forefinger captured my chin, lifting up so he could inspect my lasts bruise from my botched attempt at breaking the seal. He feigned concern before leaning in and kissing the side of my neck. I locked up and ignored it. When he was done with his attempt at affection, I shook his hand away.

"Eat Sakura; don't want you to become ill. What would happen if our son was found and you where to weak to care for him? I could never place him with a nurse." He stayed beside me, one hand twirling a lock of my hair around his fingers.

"You will never find him!" I snarled. "My son has been well hidden for years, what makes you think you can find him now?"

"Now that I know he is alive. I found you; didn't I? I won't give up until we have our son back." he smirked.

"There are millions of children in the world, and you're looking for just one. It will be imposable. I'd rather have my son missing than found by the likes of you and that man who calls himself 'Madera'! He is not a puppet to hand over to that man; he is a living breathing child!"

"You think I would give him to Madera?" he glared, hut by my words, "I would see to it that both you and our son would never be found by him." I turned away from him. "I will protect you and Takashi with my life, Sakura."

"Again you lie to me!" I pushed away from him and the island. "You keep saying that you never lied to me, that you love me, that you will keep me safe forever; but you keep lying to me! Stop telling me what you think I want to hear!" I advanced on him and glared into his eyes, "my husband, the man I loved all those years ago, was destroyed when he decided to betray the village, when he destroyed my world. I know Obito knows I'm here, and he is biding his time until my son is found. I am nothing to him without my son, so either kill me now or let me go, I am worth nothing to you."

"You are worth everything to me." he declared, I pushed my hands against his chest, groaning in disgust, "no one knows you are even here, Sakura." He captured my hands at his chest and held me, "I am not an idiot, and Madera would have you killed if he knew of your arrival, he wants our child, that is true, but I will never give him up." I tried to pull away, "I would never give you up."

"Again you lie to me. What was that one way trip into the sharingan illusion, and early 'push present'?" I pulled my hands free and walked away, "Take a long walk off a short bridge Uchiha."

I retreated into my little corner of the living room and sat on the settee. Sasuke left almost immediately, slamming the door in the process. I got on his nerves, good. I did my job for the day. Kaiko entered and shook her head at me as she sat down.

"Why must you do that? Lord Uchiha only wants his family to be reunited again. Would you not want your child back into your arms?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "he is not what he says he is, he would give over my son in a split second if he was ordered to. All he does is lie, Kaiko. Why am I the only one who sees that?"

"Because he has been telling the truth since you where brought here." She fisted her skirt into her hands, her green eyes down, "It maybe not my place to say, Lady Uchiha but you are all wrong about him. Your arrival was top secret, the men who brought you, programmed, no memory. Aside from your ladies maid, no one knows of you. Probably why he wants you to remain locked in the rooms, so no one would see you. He has been protecting you this whole time."

"I…" I stood, "I don't believe you. He's paying you."

"I may be employed by him, but I have grown to care for you, Lady Uchiha, it pains me to see two people who love each other so much fight day and night. I would never lie to you."

Now that got me, "I do not love him!" I groaned before I started off for the training salon.

"The one who needs to stop lying is you." Kaiko whispered as I rounded the corner and kicked open the salon door.

I choose the punching bag, pretending it was Sasuke. I attacked, throwing all of myself and my emotions into the kicks and jabs. I thought of all the lies he told me, all the deceit. I thought of Kakashi, Tsunade, TenTen, Ino, and Shikamaru…all of my friends who left me because of him. I thought of the precious years I missed with my boy, his smile, laughter, worlds, teeth, and booboos, all of it I missed because of that man! I then gave myself over to the stupidity that was my belief that Sasuke came home for me. All the lies and seduction he used against me, the smiles and the loving words. I was hopelessly weak against him then, I can never be now! He is not my Sasuke!

Not mine…

Not mine…

Stay strong…

Fight for Takashi's sake….

Protect him…

He is only three, he can't protect himself…

Three…

I gasped, I felt as if I was being choked, I stopped my movements and fell against the bag. I thought if I didn't acknowledge it; it wouldn't happen…I wouldn't feel guilty. But I did. Uchiha Day, the day my dream world ended and this nightmare began was tomorrow, it was also Takashi's birthday. _His fourth birthday. _Four years ago I gave birth to the love of my life and left him to protect him. I left my child; my child was being raised by someone else. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees, I cried out, tears falling. I was so jealous of Hinata; she was raising my child, watching my child grown and play. He was everything I had wanted and she was living my dream! I hated her in the beginning, but now I just hate myself.

Kaiko had to peal me off the floor hours later. I had worked myself into exhaustion, training hard so my mind would escape reality. I didn't want to think about it, and be weak in front of Sasuke; he would use it against me. My fists where bleeding, my legs bruised. If I was in the past I would have been happy, it would have been considered a good workout. She helped me into the shower and told me she'd come back in if I didn't come out in twenty minutes.

I stood under the heaven that was a rain showerhead. My forearms braced against the walls, holding me up. I had managed to wash my hair but was now gathering my energy to soap my body. I didn't realize what was happening until I felt him against my back, his hands at my sides, making me shiver.

"For the love of all that is sacred, get out of my shower!" I groaned, placing my head against my hands, "I'll be done in a minute Uchiha!"

He chuckled and kissed my neck, "no."

"Fuck you!" I said.

"Defensive and I've done nothing to you, yet."

"Shouldn't you be in all your important 'Uchiha Day' meetings?" I stepped forwards towards the wall to distance myself from him, but he followed.

"It's the fourth year it's been done, it practically plans itself." He rubbed my cheek with his nose, "Forgive me for this morning?" Sasuke said against my neck, "I didn't mean to upset you." His hands moved my hair away from my back and over my shoulder. I felt the soap bar being pressed against my shoulder.

"I can wash myself." I growled, but I couldn't move, I was lucky my arms where still holding me up.

"We both know you over worked yourself. Let me. Give me a chance, wife." He started to rub the soap into my skin, his hands pushing down onto my sore muscles; I bit into the side of my cheek to hold back the moan I was about to release. I couldn't admit I was enjoying this.

He made to turn me around, but I fought him on it. "stop." I growled.

I felt him place his chin on the back of my head before handing the bar over my shoulder to me. I washed, ignoring his closeness, or his hands absently running along the seam of my shoulders and hips. When I was done I shut the shower off and hugged my arms over my breasts.

Looking over my shoulder I glared, "Turn around." I ordered.

With an eyebrow cocked he smirked, "I've seen everything. I'm your husband."

"I don't care, and you are not. Turn around Uchiha."

Groaning Sasuke turned his back to me. I got a glimpse of the long scar and the dimples on his lower back before I stopped myself from admiring more than I wanted. I slowly walked to the towel hanger inside the shower and covered myself. Reaching to open the glass door, Sasuke's hand over mine stopped me. His other arm wrapped itself around my waist.

"Dine at the table with me tonight, Sakura." He said into my ear.

I kept my eyes locked on the door. "No."

"It's a special night, something to celebrate by coming together and having a meal."

"I am not celebrating the day that ruined my life with you!" I snapped tuning to glair at him. I was captured by a soft gaze, hurt and longing swirling in his charcoal eyes.

"You know very well that's not what I want to celebrate, Sakura." He said it with a warning tone, "it's our sons fourth birthday."

"I wouldn't celebrate it with you if you where the last man on earth." I said, "Let me out. I am having dinner and I am going to ignore tomorrow, get this day over with."

"Very well." He kissed my cheek and hugged me to him before releasing me.

I exited the shower and walked to the sink; I gathered my night clothes and went into the toilet room to change. I left the bathroom as I was finger-bombing my hair. Kaiko was standing in the bedchamber waiting for me with a worried expression.

"No I didn't kill him." I groaned, "I wish I had the power to though…"

"Don't joke like that," she shook her head at me, "dinner is on the island." She motioned for me to walk ahead of her.

A familiar sent was in the air as I was leaving the chamber. I rushed out, wishing it was true. I was stunned when I entered the entertaining salon. It must have been hundreds of vases with fresh cut flowers lining the room. Poppies, Peonies, Lilies, Giant Purple Alliums, Vervain, Roses, Hydrangea, Zinnias, Cosmos, Daffodils, Delphiniums, strings of Sweet Orchids…there must have been every flower imaginable in the room. There were hanging baskets in the corners of the rooms, small vases on the tables and shelves, and five foot vases all over the rooms. It was a flower wonderland. I walked to the nearest and took in the exotic scents.

"Lord Sasuke had them brought in while you showered. Made the whole staff go nuts because there was no explanation of why he wanted thousands of fresh flowers in his rooms. Put everyone in a tizzy if I do say so myself!" I looked over at her; she was smiling sweetly at me "he did this for you." She chuckled.

"Shut up." I said before smelling the lilies one more time.

Sasuke sat at the dinning table reading scroll and eating dinner, as he always did. I finished with my meal and went back to my settee and admired the flowers, it was an Eden in here. I didn't have the backbone to thank Sasuke; it would mean showing weakness to him. Part of me knew I should thank him, then again another part of me wanted to make him suffer without my thanks. Yawning I leaned back onto the pillows of my 'bed'. Tonight was going to be a hard one to bear; my nightmares are more violent on the eve of Takashi's birthday. I wasn't looking forward to it. Last year I almost flung myself off a cliff after sleep-running. At least I can't leave the rooms or jump out a window. So it wouldn't be too violent tonight.

Come to think of it…I haven't woken up with bruises recently…I noticed I wasn't screaming myself awake but most of the time I wake up with finger bruises along my neck and wrists…I looked at my arms other than my fresh ones from training today I have no healing or recent marks…

When was my last screaming nightmare…?

Have I had one…?

It's strange…I can't remember the last time I had a nightmare…I remember the ones I had before I came here, and the ones Sasuke forced me to have the day I got here….but none after…that's strange…Sasuke….Sasuke…SASUKE!

HOLY SHIT! I growled and pushed up to my feet. "UCHIHA!" I ran out of the room and went in search of him.

"Wife," Sasuke answered, he was still at the table.

"Uchiha what did you do to me!" I accused with my hands on my hips, glaring down at him while he sat down overlooking scrolls.

"You've noticed?" he smirked with one brow raised.

"I have not had a nightmare in weeks, for the past four years I have had them, what did you do?"

"Nothing,"

"As if!"

"Hn," He grunted before pushing away from my grandmother's table and advancing on me. I backed away as he followed me, intent in his eyes. When my back reached the far wall I was trapped, his hands were placed on either side of my waist, his head lowered until he was at eye level, "I have done nothing to you, Sakura," he smirked, "you on the other hand have."

"As if I would!" I accused. "I want nothing from you!"

"You do," his bladelike nose traced along my jaw until he was close enough to whisper in my ear, "you seek my touch at night, you have been sleeping by my side for months on the settee, Sakura, as long as you sleep next to me your dreams stay at bay."

I shivered at the feeling of my body enjoying his attention. "You disgust me!"

"In your sleep you wrap your body around mine, purring as my hands caress your back and sides, moaning as I kiss the secret spot on your neck. Oh yes I disgust you." He teased me by kissing that very same spot on my neck, sending shivers down my side.

"I don't believe you." I groaned as he stepped closer to me. How I wished I had my chakra and I could push him away, or smack him unconscious, preferably both.

"I won't come to you after you fall asleep, you will see. When it happens and it will, you will realize that you need me. All you have to do is come to my bed; wife and I promise to make the nightmares go away, forever." He kissed my nose before he released me, leaving me, for his chamber, alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a deep guttural scream. I reached out to my side, seeking what I knew wasn't there. I knew and wanted to banish the truth from me, I didn't want to need him. But I always needed him. Thunder crackled outside the palace, echoing the screams and moans from the dream, I had to…I wanted to...<p>

Whimpering I whispered who I needed, "Sasuke…" I cried as I sat up, pushing the blanket away from me, finding my footing as I placed my cold feet against the soft carpeting of the floor. The thunder crackled again and I heard Takashi crying. Tears fell from my eyes; I slapped my hands against my ears not wanting to suffer through hearing my child crying out for me. "It's just a dream…" I whispered to the storm in my head, "It's not real…" I heard it again and again, with each roar of the storm the infant cries grew louder and more frantic. I fell to my knees, my hands pushing down on my ears, rivers of tears flowing.

The agony, the pain, the self-induced suffering….

_I can't take it anymore!_ Standing I deafly ran around the settee, and into the bedroom. Clutching my hands to my chest I looked upon the bed. Sasuke slept on the left of the massive bed, by the true vulnerable look upon his highborn face I knew he was in a deep sleep, unaware to the torment both outside and inside his suite. The room smelled of him, deep rainwater and fresh mountain air. Taking in his unique sent the infant cries mellowed inside my head, I was calming down in his presence. He was right; near him I escaped my torment. I cried for myself; having to stand there and realize that if I were to escape from my own weakness, I needed to allow myself to be with him. In order to ease the suffering I was causing upon myself; I had to relinquish the pain I felt from all those years ago and move on.

The nightmares I relived over and over…

I thought they were punishing me for falling for him and his lies…

But they…they were pushing me towards my salvation…they were pushing me back to him. He really is my ruin and my salvation…our lives have always been intertwined, always breaking and mending, always pushed together. No matter what the circumstances I would always find my way back to him and he would find his way back to me. Destiny is what it is; no one can fight what is meant to be. Sasuke was meant to defect and leave in search for power, and I was meant to grow stronger and find him. His sole ambition would cause me to seek him out to end everything. He was meant to lose his war and come back to me, we were meant to come together as we always did, in battle or allied wants and wishes, and we were meant to be broken again by destiny. That's how we always where…

I can't fight it any longer…I will not suffer as I have ever again…

I approached the bed, looking down on his face, the pure perfection that was him…in this moment I saw the man I loved…the man I do love. Not the monster distorted by darkness and rage, the true man that he is. He would have no warning that I was there because of my charka constraint, the thunder boomed again and the crying returned … loud and distressed

"Sasuke…" I said franticly, his eyes opened immediately sharingan activated so he would see the threat in the darkness.

The red I was so trifled of locked on me. Two deep red flames of power looking at me in the darkness, I gasped as I finally looked at him, at the eyes that where so beautiful and powerfully, yet utterly terrifying.

His gaze grew from alter to concerned, the red reverted back to his obsidian color, "Sakura?" he asked as he shifted towards me, eying my shaking body, tears, and distressed demeanor.

At my name, I was undone. "Sasuke!" I cried as I fell into his chest, arms wrapped around his shoulders desperate to hold onto him.

I hid my face in the crook of his neck, taking in his heat and his sent. His reaction was to stiffen against my invading touch; I felt the air in his chest solidify as he became utterly shocked at my advance. Upon feeling my tears against the skin of his neck and chest he quickly held me to him. His hands incased my waist with a tight grip, holding me against him for fear he too was only having a dream. I felt his bladelike nose rub against the outside of my ear. I felt his heart jump and quicken, timing itself to mine. I cried into him.

I cried for all the time wasted running from my fears and the dreams. I cried for the hate I held, for the pain, the fear. I cried for the ecstasy, desperation, and the elation.

"Stop crying," Sasuke pleaded with a whisper, "Please stop, Sakura…" I groaned as his hands soothed my back, "I'm here…I'm here my love." He kissed the exposed skin of my shoulder as he maneuvered me onto the bed, wrapping my body around his so I was sitting in his lap. "I can't watch you experience this torture anymore."

I shook my head, "I can't…" I moaned as more tears fell, "I can't live like this!" I leaned back, looking up into his eyes through blurry tear filled eyes, "Why me? Why do I always have to suffer? Why is it; when I find one single shred of happiness it all comes crashing down in the end?"

His thumb traced my tears away; hand cradling my face before his lips chastely kissed my nose, "if I could change what happened to you, I would." He gathered me into his chest and rocked me, "I would take back everything I ever did to you, all the pain and all the tears, my Sakura, my love, and my wife. But I can't, don't question what happened…it only made you strong; it made you who you are. It made you the woman I love. I would do anything for you, for us."

I pulled back at his promise; I looked up at him with pleading eyes. My hands slowly and attentively reached up to hold his face in my palms. I sat up, pulling my legs under me so I was kneeling between his open legs. I looked at him, he was telling me the truth, and it was neither a forced sign of compassion nor a fake mask he was wearing. This was him; this was _**my**_ Sasuke reaching out to me as a reaction that I was reaching out to him.

My chest exploded with happiness that I had reached him, I smiled, "Make them go away?" I whispered, "I feel as if I am disappearing, the nightmares kill a part of my sole each and every time I close my eyes…I need you…Sasuke…. " I cried, his hands gathered my hair to the nape of my neck, making me realize I was in a cold sweat, he twisted my hair before pulling one hands away to hold my neck in his callused hand, "I need you to make me feel…alive."

A moment of sheer joy flooded his face before his lips connected with mine; his heat engulfed me as his hands crushed me to his body. I held his face to mine, allowing myself to become lost in his passion. "I need you too, Sakura…" I whispered against my lips, "I long to feel alive." He pulled back to look at me, my tears gone, and a smile on my lips. His thumbs traced across the smile, "I have waited for you for such a long time, Sakura." He said, "I will never break you again. I love you."

I leaned in and kissed him before leaning my forehead onto his cheek, my hands rubbed against the flesh of his pectorals, feeling the strained muscles, he was holding himself back; he was purposely trying not to fend me off or startle me. I breathed in deeply, taking in the sound of his heart, strong and drumming against my hands, and his sent encasing me, soothing and calming me. "I love you, Sasuke."

He stiffened, his hands on me stopped their soothing touches, and his heart skipped a beat. I kissed his lips, silently telling him again. I love him, I love him with every fiber of my being, and every shred of my sole belongs to him. I sat back to look at him, my hands touching his face and neck, feeling what had grown and changed in the time apart, learning him again as he sat there, looking at me. I felt the brand he was given in the maximum security prison in Leaf, right below it was the dormant curse mark, I leaned in and kissed both, the skin under the curse cold, as it always was, holding the darkness, the black and blind hatred that he would forever carry with him. I kissed my way up his neck, his hands returned to caressing my back and sides; he craned his neck, allowing me to kiss more of his skin before I reached his lips.

We kissed again, not a fevered kiss but a long kiss, drawing out to the last moment where we needed to breathe. We drank of each other, taking in the essence of the other. Tongues explored and played against each other, teeth clashed and pulled at the tender and swollen flesh of lips. Breath became heavy, and hands became more frantic. His hands fisted the bottom of Kaiko's gifted sleeping shirt, we separated for the moment it took to pull the shirt over my head and it was properly thrown across the room.

I groaned as he pushed me down and into the soft sheets of the bed, his hands where everywhere at once, his lips followed in open butterfly kisses. My hands fisted the hair at the nape of his neck and the skin of his shoulders. He groaned as my nails traced against his skin, leaving crescent moons and lines in their wake. His hands found my panties, he groaned at the sight of theme before he sat up, a smirk on his face. I bit into my lip, feeling embarrassed that I was wearing a hot pink thong, he captured my thighs, as he held my gaze he placed both legs on either side of his body, my feet against his collarbone. Slowly he took hold of the string on my hips before slowly, an agonizing speed, pulling it down, and then up my legs. I pulled my feet out and placed them at his waist before sliding the soles against the tight skin of his sides until they were placed against the bed, my knees now under his arms. He never released my gaze, his charcoal eyes holding me in a lovers embrace.

He discarded his own underwear before running his hands from the tops of my knees down along the sides of my thighs, sending anticipation and sparks up my spine and deep into my center, long artistic fingers flowed up my hips and along my sides. My hands held onto his elbows before drawing up to his shoulders, gripping him tightly in my hands. Leaning down, our mouths crashed again, I held him as close as I could, mouth to mouth, chest to chest. One of his hands fisted my hair, the pain turned into pleasure. His other hand ran down from the collarbone, to the valley between my breasts, past my naval and towards my center.

"Sasuke!" I moaned as I felt the pressure of his fingers against my mound, he kissed my neck as he pushed into me, feeling the warmth of my wet womanhood. I cried out at the feeling of his fingers in me, his thumb pleasing a certain little area that awakened my lust for him even more. "Ahahahah!" I groaned as his mouth over took mine, swallowing my moans as he explored me for a moment, stretching me, reaching the most pleasurable spot within my body. I felt as if I was going to explode or die, maybe both. I gripped his shoulders so hard I must have broken skin by the time he released me.

His hands gripped my inner thighs, spreading me up and out as his own thighs where placed under me, supporting my legs. I felt him at my entrance. Taking hold of his shoulders I braced myself. Fire ignited as he entered, both of us moaning at the feeling of liquid fire. He wasted no time, no need to take it slow like new lovers, he set a pace that was strong and fast, I held on for dear life. I screamed and moaned as Sasuke kissed and bit into my neck, his hands braced hard on my shoulder one pulling my arm down and holding it over my head. My free hand tangled into his hand and pulled tightly.

I felt myself reaching the beautiful white-liquid-fire cataclysmic ending that was my orgasm as his thrust became hard and determined his hands gripped my face as his forehead was placed against mine; he looked down at me, pleading with his eyes. I held onto his waist as I was shaking, my breath rapid, my heart racing. I knew what he wanted.

"No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you!" I screamed as I reached orgasm. I felt as if I was falling, nothing under me existed. I heard Sasuke rear up and roar into my neck with one final thrust.

Sasuke gave me his full weight as we both recovered from that absolutely perfect bout of lovemaking. I wrapped my legs over his buttocks and my arms over his back, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Our breathing matched, both of our hearts drummed to the same rhythm, and we both felt spent.

Sasuke gathered me to him and rolled onto his back, placing me back into my nook, I made myself comfortable and looked up at him, he looked down at me, and the hand that belonged to the arm I rested on rubbed my scalp. Both of us smiled with our eyes.

"Sasuke…" I moved closer to him, "find him…find our son."

Sasuke tensed. I had always referred to Takashi as my child or my son, never his nor ours. He tightened his hold on me, pleased at what I had just said.

"I will, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Hinata placed Takashi's foot in her lap as she rubbed ointment on the little boys tired feet. He was playfully laughing, his feet being the most sensitive place on his body. When she placed a sock on him, she smiled, sweet boy. Naruto and three of the men had gone off to rendezvous with a trader for food and some other supplies, leaving Hinata to care for the boy and the others in the caravan.<p>

"Thank you, Auntie!" Takashi said as he reared up ad placed an innocent and loving kiss on her cheek. "I'm all better!"

"Yes you are!" Hinata gathered the child into her and kissed the top of his head and loved on him. He hugged her back, content on his features as he accepted her love.

She dressed him for bed and placed her charge in his fold up bed, rubbing his forehead and looking down into his dark eyes. "Tell me the rest of the story?" he asked. "Uncle Naruto isn't here, so you can finish it, please Auntie?"

"Okay," she said with a hushed and sweet voice before she bunkered down next to him with her arm around him, "Where did I leave off?" she asked.

"When the Prince was put in jail and the Princess wouldn't go see him! After he left and started a war against their home but lost." He was so enthusiastic.

"Right you are, okay: The princess so hurt by her love's betrayal couldn't bring herself to go to the prison and look at him. Pride swallowing her, she asked for his execution. But the Queen of the land asked for the princess, her student, to see the prince. There in the darkness of the prison labyrinth the princess looked upon the prince for the first time in years. Broken and defeated, he claimed that all he wanted was to come home and be with her. Allowing her love for him to wash over her, she pardoned him. They got married, had a little baby boy, and lived happily together forever."

Hinata looked down at the child, watching his reaction. His almond eyes wide, mouth agape, shock all across his face. She traced his long bangs and waited for him to react with worlds. He looked up at her with a glare, one pinning her, one that could have made his father proud, a true Uchiha glare.

"That's it?" he asked, "I liked the story better with all the fighting and swords and lightning! How does it end like that?"

Hinata smiled sweetly at the child, he loved adventure stories, like the ones Naruto told. But her stories where different, they were about his parents. She told the truth for the most part, wanting Takashi to understand the events that lead his father to his choices, no matter how dark or twisted they were. She only hid the monstrosities that took place around his birth.

"Not every story ends in a battle, Takashi." She smiled, "even if uncle Naruto's are better than mine, mine will teach you lessons that you might need one day."

"I'm too little for lessons!" he said squealing his eyes shut.

"I don't think so; four is a good age to learn." She kissed him before putting him to bed on the pallet.

Takashi was woken up by a frantic Hinata, "What?" he said coming awake.

Hinata pulled him into her arms and jumped up into a tree. "Don't worry, I got you!" she cooed when he started to cry, "Shhh, its okay I got you, you're safe Takashi." She walked along the branch and pushed a tarp away from a hollow hole, "Go in there and be quiet, like the pay drills Uncle Naruto does, Shhh."

"Auntie…" he cried, his hands at his eyes trying to keep the tears away. "I want uncle Naruto!"

"Takashi, whatever you hear; do not come out!" Hinata said with worry on her face, she gently pushed his bangs back, looking down at this child, tears in his eyes.

"You're scaring me, Auntie!" he whimpered.

"Stay here, I will protect you." She kissed his brow before pushing back onto her feet and jumping down.

Takashi placed his back against the hallow hole, the darkness of the night scaring him. Inside his chest he felt his little heart race, deafening him, he panicked, wanted to scream but knowing not to, clamping his hands over his mouth and choking back his terror. Tears formed as the sky blasted with reds and oranges, other people screaming, evil laughter booming. When all was quiet, he waited for Hinata to come back for him. He could barely see out of the owl's hole, he went to stand on his toes, suddenly the tree moved!

"AHAHAHAH!" Takashi could not hold back his screams as the tree fell to the ground, pushing him out of the hole and onto the ground. He cried because there was a pain in his wrist. Laying on the cold hard ground in the dark, he wish for his mother, wanting her to come and save him. Cradling his wrist he looked up at the sky, crying.

A shadow appeared above him, it smelled of the tobacco some grownups put in their mouths, "Who do we have here..?"

* * *

><p>I woke to Sasuke kissing my back. I smirked into my elbow as I hugged my pillow tighter to me. Not wanting to wake, I was sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to be disturbed. Not even by my husband. His hands traced along my back and into the curve of my spine under the duvet cover. I growled, wanting to be left alone, but he ignored me, continuing to caress me and worship me with kisses.<p>

"Wake up…wife…" he whispered into my skin.

"No." I answered.

He darkly chucked before leaning into me, his body resting against mine, he slung an arm over me his hand holding my elbow as his head dipped into my hair, "I have five meeting to attend to today, and I won't survive them without some time with you." He said.

"Suck it up." I head butted his hand and held the pillow tighter, "I'm so rundown, I just want to sleep all day." I said with a sigh.

Sasuke leaned his head down onto mine and breathed in deeply, "I know it's only been three months, I have my personal scouts in all units looking for a child matching his description, but don't let it get to you. We're looking for him, that's what counts. We will find him."

"I just want him back!" I whimpered as I turned over onto my back and into Sasuke's embrace, "I feel so guilty for leaving him. I want him back before he's too old to forgive me and resents me for life. It took you for years to find me! What if we don't find him until he's in his teens? What it—"

Sasuke silenced me with a kiss, before hugging me, "We will find him, Sakura. I swear it. You will have our boy back and you will be his mother for the rest of his life."

"Okay," I wrapped my arms around him and nodded into his shoulder.

I stayed in bed for most of the day. Kaiko came in with some boxes of family photos and photos of her recent vacation, books, and gossip from the female staff quarters. She sat on the bed and we looked at pictures of her family and pictures of the cities that where popping up all over the new territory. The Hokage Mountain was still standing, that surprised me.

"And this is my cousin Ami, and her husband Kenshi, and my niece Momo! She's two months old now!" Kaiko squealed in delight at the pictures of the fattest baby I have ever seen. But it was a cut fat baby.

"Your family is sweat, Kaiko, owe!" I gasped as a sharp pain ran from my lower back up my spine as I tried to lie down in a comfortable position. "What is wrong with me…I'm so stressed and achy…I just want to lie down, or throw up…something…" I groaned.

"OH!" Kaiko gasped, "I know why you are so rundown, Lady Uchiha." Kaiko said suddenly as if she had the million dollar answer. She was beaming with happiness, jumping around and doing a little jig. "Oh this is wonderful!"

"What is?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You're pregnant!"

…Say what..?

"No I'm not…" I felt my body go cold, "I'm stressed because my son is still missing. It's been three months since we started and still no news. There is no way in hell I'm expecting."

Kaiko ceased her jumping and looked at me as if I was a brick wall, "did you have your tubes tied?"

"No!" I said defensively.

"Are you on the pill?"

"No…" come to think of it…

"Does Lord Uchiha use condoms?"

"…um…no…" oh mother-fucking-gates-of-hell-son-of-a-bitch-shit!

"Congratulations!" She said throwing her arms around me, "I couldn't be happier for you and his lordship!"

"Oh my god I'm pregnant!" why is the room spinning so fast?

"That's not a pleasant face…Lady Uchiha..?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked with concern as he entered the bedchamber. I was sitting on my side, my hands in my lap, "are you okay, Kaiko said you fainted earlier." He sat down beside me and placed his hand against my head.

"I'm fine," I pushed the hand away. "I just started myself,"

"Well you started Kaiko too, she send five 'emergency' notes to me during my council meetings with Madera." He wrapped an arm around me.

I broke, I started to cry, and I fell into his side and let out all of my emotions. He took it, holding my hand and rubbing my back, not caring if I was getting his shirts wet. When I was done I looked up at him, my hands holding his face he looked down at me, concern and questions in his yes.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

The absolute joy that spread across Sasuke's face was the complete opposite of the painful guilt I had in my gut. He looked at me with such wonder and love. His hand instantly went to my belly fully intent of sending out chakra strings to investigate.

I shook my head, "too early, could damage it. Kaiko thinks I'm only a month maybe two. I won't know until a doctor examines me. I can't do it because I don't have access to my chakra." I looked up at the ceiling, and counted to ten, trying not to freak out.

"Are you not happy?" Sasuke asked.

"I am…" I felt the pain in my chest, "it's just…I'm pregnant and my son is still missing! How can this happen? My child is gone and here I am pregnant with another, I feel so horrible!"

"Sakura," Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, his warmth incasing me, "we will find him."

"I want my son!" I cried.

"How about we get out of here?"

"What?"

"How about we leave? You've been in here for six months."

"Really?" I said excitedly, "where?"

"Now you're happy? You where crying a moment ago."

"Hormones, sue me." I laughed. "Where?"

"You'll see, tomorrow."

I was told to keep my eyes closed as Sasuke released the confinement seal and then transported us to a new location through a transportation jutsu. I felt the wind push my hair off my neck, sweet nectar filled the air. I opened my eyes and was presented with roaming mountains, fog, trees, and a little yellow house tucked in the hillside, under the shade of five large trees. I recognized the dirt pathway liked with white, pink, and red cosmos ten inches high. The felids off to the side went on for miles without any other houses, and a river passing through it.

"Is this my grandmother's house?" I asked, stunned as I saw the white climbing vine over the door.

"Yes," His arms wrapped around my middle as he held me to his chest, "now it's our home. Tucked away from Madera eyes, where we can have this baby and no one will find out. It will be just you and me. Happy anniversary, my love." He placed a kiss on my neck.

"I want to cry…" I turned and kissed him, "I love you." I smiled so big my face hurt. "Kaiko is coming too, right?"

He smirked, "whatever you want."

"Yay!" I laughed before taking his hand, "I want to see the house!" I pulled him with me into the door.

Everything was almost the same, hardwood floors, blue walls, and a large kitchen. Sasuke held my hand the entire time, walking in and out of the rooms with me. One room was already decorated for a little boy. The bedroom for us was already furnished and a closet full of clothes and shoes, oh my man is a godsend.

I moved to sit down on the bed but he pulled me, "Don't, we have something else to look at."

"What?"

"The garden, remember."

"Ha-ha, okay." I rolled my yes, it would be there tomorrow.

This time he led me through the house until we came upon the backdoor. We pushed through it and where rewarded with the sight of a large lake of clear crystal water. Roses and alliums lined the back of the house. Hydrangeas created separate flowerbeds. It smells wonderful there; I closed my eyes and remembered my childhood, the running around, the flowers, the water, and all the laughter.

I froze when I heard a real child laughing. I opened my eyes and looked to the left, over the bushes, where the old swing set use to be. I gasped. Was I imagining it? There, next to two Uchiha guards a little boy was running around chasing a butterfly. The guards where amused as he ran jumping for the insect but never really catching it. But he was a determined little thing.

He was just how I pictured him. Gangly limbs, long legs, light skin; highborn coloring and features, dark hair and eyes, but my smile. I could see it from the house, bright and joyful. I fell in love with him. I didn't realize I was crying until I touched my cheek, I turned and hid my face into Sasuke's neck, I laughed, full of joy.

"It's him…" I said, "Our baby!" I cried as I looked up at him.

"He was found three weeks ago in a refugee camp, he was move there after a small caravan was attacked by raiders, he was found alone in the woods with a sprained wrist." Sasuke held my face, smiling down at me, "he's here, Sakura, our son is here."

"It's really him," I turned to look at him, "but…he doesn't know me, he has no idea who we are."

"He does actually. He's been talking his guard's ears off since he got here. He knows you're his mom, Sakura."

"He does?" I whipped my tears away. "I want to go see him." I started walking that moment. I felt as if I couldn't get there fast enough. I was standing in the felid before I knew it, Sasuke right behind me.

Takashi stopped running when he noticed me standing there, he looked over at us, his dark eyes shocked and confused. His little mouth dropped slightly as he seemed to recognize me. The butterfly now forgotten, he smiled. "MOM!" he cried as he ran towards me, his arms out wide. I went down to catch him, his little arms wrapped around my neck as I crushed him to me.

"I knew you were real!" he cried, "I knew it!"

"Takashi," I cried into his black and night hair. "My little Takashi, I love you so much my darling."

Sasuke came to stand beside me, placing his hand on our sons head. Takashi looked up bewildered, "I knew you where my dad!" he chirped happily.

I kissed his little cheeks and smiled, "we will never leave you again, my love."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 8,504<p>

Pages: 19

I was captured by a thing called "summer job" so I didn't have time to upload this so I gave you all a little something extra, a new BABY!

One more chapter to go and BIMIB is over.


	15. Arc III Chapter 5

Betrayal is made in Blood

llwild1992 (2011-2013 )

I do not own Naruto or any characters save for my OCs and mind you there will be some massive Out OF Character (ness)

At 13 he left, 23 he returned. If I had not fallen back in love with him I would have been the one to sign his death warrant. We secretly married at 25 and at 27 he gave everything up to betray us once again and create another shinobi war. Revenge can still be sweet if covered in blood.

No one has ever loved anyone as much as I loved him…I thought we knew everything about each other. But I was wrong; I was a pawn in his quest for blood-soaked revenge. How can someone you love hurt you so? I though Sasuke loved me, but it was a lie, just as sorrow brings tears; Betrayal is made in blood.

New description: Love can blind you, love can save you, and betrayal can destroy you. The day he destroyed our world was the day I was broken, and forced to abandon our child for fear that Madera would find us. I can never trust him, yet I love him; no one has loved anyone as much as I love him. For my love I will ignore the blood…

* * *

><p>ARC III<p>

CHAPTER FIVE

"Mom is dad coming home today?" a voice asked over my shoulder.

I turned from the vegetables I was chopping at the sink to look at the owner of the voice. "Yes, Takashi, he will be home tonight, but everyone will be in bed."

I looked at my precious son, ever the reflection of his father, strong aristocratic features, tall and lanky, but soft lashes round around his soulful eyes. He looked at me with an understanding and a love that I am so grateful to have. Six years ago he was returned to me and ever since then we have lived happily as a family. I cannot believe I am the mother of a ten year old.

"How long will he stay this time?" her asked, biting on his inner cheek, which he always did when he was holding back a comment of his displeasure.

"A few days, a week at the most." I smiled.

"Why can't he tell me what it is he does? Only that it's important, that we are important…" he cased his eyes down.

"My love, Dad doesn't want us to be in danger, which is why he doesn't tell us where he goes, nor does he tell why he comes here."

"But..?"

"No, one day he will explain it all to you." I placed my hands on my hips and noticed it was too quiet in the house, if I know my children…it wasn't quiet, "Where are your bro—"

As if on cue Tryouchi and Takara came running into the kitchen, tears running down my daughters face as she chased after her brother. Tryouchi, my six year old with spiky black hair, a rich and cream skin tone, deep green eyes hidden beneath long dark lashes, and long limbs ran into the kitchen holding a doll in the air, a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lip. Takara my precious five year old had tears running down her rosette cheeks, her emerald green eyes wide and worried, her little legs could barely keep up with her will to fetch her doll from Tryouchi, her long dark black hair, that I had slaved over to brush this morning, was flowing in any direction. Their clothes ruffled and wrinkled, telling me Tryouchi was up to his roughhousing again, whereas my princess; a delicate little flower wanted no part in boy games. She was as content as ever to host tea parties with the doll Tryouchi now held captive.

"Brother!" Takara screamed when he had reached Takashi and hid behind their older brother, she stopped in place and stomped her feet, "Give me Dolly!" she cried. "I WANT DOLLY!"

Tryouchi stuck out his tongue as his answer.

"MOMMY!"

"Tryouchi Uchiha!" I said with a stern voice, both my sons gulped and slowly turned to look at me, fear in their eyes. "Now I remember that Takara was the one who played with Dolly, why do you have it?" I raised my eyebrow and pinned him with an accusing look.

"Um…" he said, looking down at the ground, "I…"

"Give Dolly back to Takara and say you're sorry."

Tryouchi, my defiant one, took a little more of a push to do what he was told; Takashi pushed him forward towards their sister. Takara crossed her arms and waited an upset little quiver still on her lips. He refused to look at her, he just shoved the doll in her direction and mumbled an "I'm sorry". Takara looked at me; I nodded, so she took back her precious blond doll with one leg and arms covered in nail polish. Tryouchi then made to walk away but I cleared my voice in a warning tone.

"Hug your sister."

An expression of horror crossed over his features, the dark green eyes of my mother widened, "but…I gave it back!"

Wagging my finger, "Hug, now."

Almost as if it pained him, Tryouchi held out his arms and hugged Takara, his eyes looking at the ceiling as if he was wishing for a hand to reach out and save him. Takara puffed her cheeks, a scowl on her face; she wanted no part in the hug. But once it was over, Tryouchi ran back to Takashi's side and promptly started to mimic what his beloved older brother was doing; standing with his arms crossed and a little twinkle in his eye. Pushing her nose in the air, Takara took her leave, heading back into the living room to play with Dolly.

I dismissed the boys to go and play in the yard. From the sink window I could watch them play tag and other little games as I chopped the veggies for the night. Takashi is such a good big brother, protective, caring, thoughtful, affectionate, and forbearing especially with the younger ones. I remembered when I started to show with Tryouchi, I was so scared to explain what was happening. He had just settled into life with us here, just the three of us. I thought that brining a new (and unplanned again) baby into the mix would upset the new balance we had created. But that wasn't the case, the second he looked at Tryouchi, he was just as much in love with his new baby brother as we were with him. He took to being a brother quite fast, which couldn't have been anymore adorable.

Sasuke was the one that was relieved the most, his memory about Itachi has always been so clouded, he barely remembers the good times growing up, even the faces of his parents are foggy to him. He knows that Itachi loved him and cared for him, but remember what it was like before Itachi changed so drastically is hard for him. His sons have that brotherly bond he had hoped for. Well almost all of his sons…

I heard Kaiko enter the kitchen, her steps had a shadow, and smaller lighter steps followed her. "Master Tanokon is up, Lady Uchiha." Kaiko beamed as I turned to see her holding the hand on my youngest child, still holding onto the sleepy feeling of naptime.

My little Tano, for short, is absolute a darling, wispy dark midnight brown hair, creamy skin, and darling crystal green eyes, almost a clear color, long girlish eyelashes, and Sasuke's blade-like nose. Three years old and still holding onto his blanket, he refused to release it. Tano is the most reserved of my children, preferring to watch with his clear eyes, speaking only when he has something to say or ask. He is an old soul, I knew then from the moment I looked at him, entering the world with a calm and serene look about him, almost as if this was nothing new to him. Sasuke picked the right name, "Tanokon"- Enduring Soul. At three he does love to play with his brothers, as long as it is a game he enjoys, can lead in, and will gain something from the older two. But he would rather prefer to sit beside me or Sasuke.

"Hello there my little one!" I chirped as I bent down to kiss him.

"I'm sleepy…" he said, still holding onto Kaiko's hand as he looked up at me.

"But it's time to wake up! Would you like your snack?" I got his interest; his eyes widened and became happy.

Kaiko scooped him up and placed him in his chair, "Of course Master Tanokon would like his snack!" she laughed.

I handed her some chopped carrots and peppers, the child loved his veggies! Wish I could get Tryouchi to even look at something that wasn't meat! Kaiko placed his snack on the table and went to start a fresh pot of tea. What would I do without her, the woman reads my mind? Takara came in a few moments later for some juice and a pepper wedge before heading back to her tea party. Takashi and Tryouchi were still running around the playground, swinging from the bars, chasing each other, and bothering the guards that patrol the yard and surrounding wooded area. Takashi loved to talk their ears off, following them around. Try as they might, shaking off a ten year old with something to say (and my habit of talking nonstop, at least it wasn't word-vomit) was much harder than it sounded. Tryouchi follows everything his older brother did and mimicked everything he said, it was cute.

After Tano's snack I gathered Takara and went out to the boys, we all decided to go to the lake for a swim. Takashi and Tryouchi raced to see who was the fastest, it was only a few yards from the house, but to little legs it might as well have been a mountain climb. I held Takara and Tano's hands as we watched them race. The guards followed at a distance, like they always did. When Tryouchi fell, unable to keep up with the elder, Takashi lifted his brother into the air and carried him while running.

Takashi and Tryouchi jumped off of the deck before I could tell them otherwise, I shook my head, they even had their shoes on, but I drank in their laughter. Takara went off to splash in the shallows while Tano stayed by my side. I sat down on the deck, my feet dangling off and into the water, Tryouchi swam as fast as he could, trying to keep up with his brother.

"Mommy, look at the pretty flowers!" Takara ran to my side holding two small lilies, with the roots still attached.

"Did you find them under a tree?"

"Yes!" she chirped; so like me.

"They are absolutely so beautiful, princess." I patter her head as I pulled Tano into my side. "Make a bouquet and you can keep it in your room." She ran off to pick some more delighted with the idea.

A wet hand was slammed on top of the deck, Takashi pulled himself up and onto the deck, in his clothes dripping wet, he looked at me with his dark eyes so full of happiness, "can we swing from the rope?" he asked.

"Sure, do you want to go too Tano?" my little one nodded happily.

"Takashi, I can't get out!" Tryouchi yelled as he tried to reach for the decking but couldn't; he struggled to launch himself up as Takashi leaned over.

"Swim to the bank." He said.

"Takashi!" he whined.

"Ouchi, go!" he ordered pointing to the west bank, "I'll meet you there."

"But I want to climb out too."

"Tryouchi, you're too little, my love. Go to the bank." Puffing out his cheeks, Tryouchi did as he was told, of course not liking it one bit.

"Come, Tano!" Takashi held out his hand for Tano, "let's go!" Tano took his hand and they went to the tree that housed the swinging rope.

Tryouchi was waiting for them, standing on the dead tree trunk under the rope, ready to swing. He counted off to three, screaming the last number, before jumping on and swinging out into the water, he let go and splashed into the water. We all laughed and clapped for him as he surfaced.

"Mommy...!" Tano said looking out to me, he then pointed to the water where Tryouchi was treading water.

He obviously didn't trust his middle brother to catch him. I laughed, such a cautious boy. I made sure there was a guard near Takara before I dove into the water, dress and all; my boys all squealed in delight as I swam to Tryouchi, who wrapped his arms around me, getting tired. I could stand on my toes in this part of the water so it would be easy to hold both.

"Takashi, help him on the rope and swing him out just a bit." I said, noticing Tano's apprehensive glare at the rope, "mommy will catch you sweetie." I smiled at him.

"Okay!" he said as Takashi held the rope out for him, standing up behind him and helping his baby brother onto the rope, positioning his feet on the large knot.

"When you're over mom, let go and she'll catch you, Tano!" Takashi laughed. "One…Two…THREE!" he pushed Tano.

"AHAHAHAH!" Tano screamed in delight as his hair was pushed back from the wind as he swung out, with Tryouchi on my back I reached up as he let go, he splashed into the water as my hands held him under his arms, a gigantic smile on his face.

Takashi didn't announce his swing; he quickly jumped onto the rope and swung, when he was over us he shouted, "CANNON BALL!" we all squealed as he overshot us and landed in the water behind us, "GOT YOU!" he laughed as he surfaced.

I turned and Tano splashed water at him.

"MOMMY!" Takara shouted as she ran full speed up the deck, a flower crown in her hair, giggles at her lips, and holding her dress in the front like a princess, with mud up to her knees, and jumped into the water.

Ever the protective big brother, Takashi was at her side immediately, making sure she was fine swimming with a heavy sundress; he was by her side the whole time she swam over to me. We enjoyed the cool serene waters of the later afternoon, Kaiko brought out our dinner and we ate on the deck, Takashi and Tryouchi throwing their carrots and pepper at each other, great…

When the lightning bugs started to come out Takara and Tano ran after them, wanting to catch them and make wishes before setting them free. Takashi and Tryouchi played leapfrog, but their version was to run full speed and tumble over the other, and hopefully they wouldn't knock heads or not land on their feet. I stopped wincing and worrying at their rough game a long time ago, Tryouchi was so defiant and wild that he _would_ do something that would cause an injury, and Takashi would be careful with his smaller and younger sibling, not going too hard, but Tryouchi, forget it, he loved to hit Takashi with full force.

I noticed him long before the children did an unmistakable chakra signature. The guards had gone, and that could only have meant one thing…

"DAD!" Takashi said when he spotted Sasuke sitting under the gazebo on one of the chairs; he took off racing to him. Sasuke had barley stood before Takashi was wrapped around him in a hug. Sasuke held his son's head and smiled at him, saying hello and something else I couldn't hear.

"Dad!" Tryouchi said as he headed for Sasuke at a slower pace, still tired from all his swimming, "I beat Takashi at a holding our breath!"

"You did?" Sasuke asked as he bent down to hug him, kissing his brow, "good boy." Takashi crossed his arms and looked away, "Don't pout Takashi; it will freeze on your face." Sasuke playfully patted Takashi's face and then looked towards me and the other two children.

"Daddy—Daddy!" Takara said delighted that her daddy was home, she picked up her skirt like a princess and ran towards him.

"My princess," Sasuke snatched her up in his arms and stood with her, she puckered her little candy lips and he kissed her so cutely, her little arms held onto him, finger tugging on his hair, a smile on her lips, "you get even more beautiful every day!" giggling she kissed him and hugged him one more time.

Not wanting to be left out Tano laughed reaching for Sasuke, "Daddy!" he giggled.

"Tano," Sasuke leaned in and kissed our baby on the head before shifting Takara onto one hip, and taking him from me.

Balancing two toddlers with expertise, it was a sight I would have paid for almost fifteen years ago. But now it wasn't as surreal as it seemed, Sasuke was a loving father, nothing in how he treated our children was forced or a simulation of warmth, he loved all four of them, was attentive and affectionate with all of them.

"Hello, wife," Sasuke said finally looking at me with his charcoal gaze.

"Hello…" I smiled as he leaned in and kissed me, quickly because the boys made 'ewe' sounds whenever we kissed in front of them. He pulled away and gazed into my eyes, smiling with his certain twinkle he always had when looking at me. "Have you eaten?"

"Before I got here," he answered, shifting Tano a little, Takara placed her head under his chin and closed her eyes, he looked down at Tano's face, his hair still dripping with water from his last little dunk, "you went swimming didn't you?" he said as he noticed his shirt was positively soaked from the kids clothes

"Yes, Mommy too!" Tano said with a cheery voice, "it was fun, Takashi and Ouchi held their breath, and Mommy counted to thirty!"

"She did, did she?" he eyes my soaked clothes and then winked at me, "mommy never goes swimming with me." he joked, we make use of the lake—_all the time_.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I scoffed before I eyed my elder boys, wringing their shirts out on the patio, "upstairs and into the tub!" I ordered.

"I don't need a bath," Tryouchi protested, shaking his spiky hair out, "the lake counts!"

"March into that house right now Tryouchi Uchiha." I said pointing to the back door, "you…bathroom…tub…now. Or you will catch your death."

"Come on, Ouchi." Takashi finger combed his hair before grabbing a hold of Tryouchi's elbow and pulling him into the house.

"Will I actually catch 'death'? COOL!" he asked.

"Ouchi, gosh! It's an expression." Takashi groaned.

Sasuke and I laughed.

"Kid's a trip." Sasuke said in regard to Tryouchi.

"I have no idea where he gets that defiant spirit from, it's cute most times, but I worry when he gets older." I took Takara from him, she wasn't going to last long, and she needed a bath. Tano was happy just leaning onto Sasuke's chest.

"My best guess is Itachi." Sasuke shrugged, "but Takashi will keep him in line, they are both good kids." He kissed my lips one more time before heading into the house.

In our bathroom we bathed Takara and Tano, the older boys where running away from Kaiko, trying not to be put to bed. All of them have so much energy, I don't remember being so wound up as a child. At least they all have such pleasant dispositions. Sasuke lifted Takara out of the water and wrapped her in a fluffy pink towel before setting her on the tile floor. She looked up at him with her big beautiful green eyes and requested that he brush her hair. Oh how she had him wrapped around her finger. He could never say no to her, as the only girl she is absolutely a blessing to have.

Tano pulled the stopped up from the tub and looked up at me, eyes tired and ready for bed. I pulled him up and dried him before handing him off to Sasuke to be dressed. All the children loved being put to bed by him, because he was absent a lot, it was like their little special time with him. I watched from the door of the nursery as Sasuke had fitted himself into Takara's little bed as he read a story to her. Fighting hard to not fall asleep as she laid against him, hugging his arm to her. Tano was laying across his chest, out cold. I smiled and silently wished I had a camera, to capture that moment of father and children.

I heard a ruckus coming from the boy's room. Rollin my eyes I went in to investigate, laughing almost as I witnessed Tryouchi straddling Takashi's chest repeatedly hitting him with a duck pillow while the elder blocked with his arms over his face.

Clearing my throat I alarmed them, they flew into their separate beds and closed their eyes, faces red with embarrassment that I had caught them. I went in and tucked them in, kissing their heads and musing their hair. They both clamped their eyes shut, trying to pretend that they were asleep. It was absolutely adorable.

"Goodnight my loves." I whispered as I left the room and closed the door. Sasuke was reading another story at Takara's request, which he would never deny. I went into the bedroom and went to wash the river muck off of me.

When I had finished, coming out of the bathroom in a towel I found him sitting on the bed facing the bathroom door. His back arched, elbows resting on his kneecaps, looking and sounding as if he were exhausted. I went to him, sensing how tired he was, taking his face into my hands and examining him, his eyes closed at my touch, head becoming heavy. He still looked as virile and handsome as ever, but there was a light dimming in him. Living a double life, making sure Madera never suspected him, planning to overtake the seat of power, and be a husband and father. We agreed that if he were to come back and forth he was to leave the _Uchiha Commander _back at the castle and just be Sasuke or dad. But when it was just us, his guard would slip and show me what was eating at him.

**"**Sasuke," I sat down on the bed and looked at him, warn features, lines under his eyes. "You can't keep this up for much longer." I placed my hand on his cheek and worried about his health, the strengths of keeping us hidden and trying to find a way to kill Obito/Madera.

"A little while longer, Sakura," He said, "Obito has grown unstable, with all the rebellions and assignation attempts."

"Which you planned." I raised my brow, "didn't you?"

"Yes," he smirked, "I will battle him one on one, but it needs to be the right moment, the coup must be swift and unnoticeable."

"Why not give the country back to the Diamos? They are still in hiding."

Shifting his head to look at me, his one hand started to become lost in the long strands of my hair, stroking the locks, he looked at me with the same eyes as he did all those years ago when he was arrested, loving and true, "I have worked my whole life for this, and I cannot give it up now. It was my plan from the beginning, you know this; you remember it."

I turned away from him, closing my eyes, "yes I remember what you had said."

_"…He has no talent for ruling, he'll do all the dirty work, the oppression that takes to unite countries and in a year or so, Madera will be the most hated man in history, when the time is right, I'll take him out—"_

"That time is now, Sakura. He is the most hated man in the world. When I take control from him, everything will return to a peaceful way. We won't have to hide anymore; you and the children will be safe from harm forever. We will rule the land, together. The people will rejoice in our rule, not curse us as they do Madera."

"Or so you think…"

"Sakura," his arms wrapped around me as he came to sit behind me, "All I ask is for you to remain at my side." He said as he kissed my shoulder, "you are my wife, the mother of my children, and the only person who could ever break me. With you I can defeat Madera, take control, and create a peaceful world."

"But…"

"No," he forced my head to turn to face him, his larger hands holding my face, cradling me, I looked into his beautiful charcoal eyes, "this is the world now, Sakura, united under the Uchiha Regime, ten years have passed; the economy is on track, population is booming, trade and commerce almost as it was all those years ago. To disband and recreate the old order would jeopardize everything and hinder us. What's best for the country is to keep going forward. The uprisings will fade, and the Ninja still revolting will cease. Our empire is new, but it is strong."

I looked at him before I placed my forehead against his, eyes closed, "I trust you." I said.

-X-

Sasuke was washing his face when I walked into the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around his back and torso and kissed his spine. He had spent a wonderful week here, no interruptions, the children loved it, and Sasuke himself loved it.

"Don't go…" I whispered. "Stay here…"

"Sakura, I would but there is a meeting this afternoon, I have to make an appearance, I disappear too much as it is." He sighed, "Just a little while longer, I promise."

"You will be back for Tano's birthday, right?"

"Yes, has he been asking for anything special?" Sasuke turned in my embrace and wrapped his fingers in my hair.

"He has been begging for new ninja toys, though he does need a good pair of shoes too. He's going to be tall like you, the child just does not stop growing!"

He smiled, "he is an Uchiha after all."

"Very funny." I playfully head-butted his chin. "…I was thinking…"

"Of course you were." He chuckled as he gathered my hair in one hand, moving it off my neck so he could kiss my skin. "What was my pretty little wife scheming about now?" he moved away from me to walk into the bedroom.

I followed, "I am not scheming!"

Sasuke sat down on the bed and started to place his sandals on, "all you do is scheme, you create plans and try to get me to agree to whatever it is you want. If you don't get your way, might I add that you always get your way, you force it to happen. I have been married to you for eleven years, Sakura." He smiled, "give me some credit. I always give you your way."

"Well for your information," I stood before him, hands on hips, bringing his gaze upward, "I am not scheming anything. I was just observing that our children are growing up. Takashi will be eleven soon, and our baby is not a baby anymore. That's it; that's all I was thinking."

"So you were just looking at our children and realized that none are in dippers?"

"Yes," I answered matter-of-factly.

"That's good, it means we have done our job as parents."

"They're growing up too fast, Takashi is almost a teenager, pretty soon he'll develop an 'I hate my parents' attitude, and Tryouchi will follow because anything Takashi does he copies. Soon we will have a house full of teenagers and then they'll move out and we will be alone." I wringed my hands as I thought about it.

"It what will happen. No bother fighting it, my love."

"I don't want to fight it, that's not what this is about. I'm too young to…." I couldn't finish the sentence…_not have any more children_.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke looked at me with an accusing glair, he was right, he knew me so well after eleven years of marriage. "You were thinking about babies, weren't you?" his brow raised.

I smiled, "Guilty…"

"I thought so." He reached out and took my hand, holding it in both of his, "I know we are still young, and the possibility of more children is a wonderful idea. I would love to have as many with you as possible. But right now I need to focus on keeping you and the children hidden and safe from him. It would be too risky for us to try and have another baby; what if war erupts and you're pregnant and cannot protect the children? I would never forgive myself if anything where you happen to any of you. I think about Takashi and how alone he was for all those years, I would rather kill myself than subject to any one of you to that kind of misery."

"Sasuke—"

"—I know you are going to say that you are strong, and I know that, but it would be too risky. The coup may take three years or even happen next week. I need to know that you are safe." He lowered his head and placed his forehead against my palm.

"—it's not that…" I sat down on my knees to look him in the eyes. "I know this is a rough point for you…I know you are trying to make this happen for us…but you need to pay attention. Remember here you are a husband and father, not the _all-powerful_ Uchiha Commander. Right here and right now I'm trying to tell you something, damnit! Stop screwing this up will all your worrying, it's stressing me out! IM TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT IM PREGNANT!" I then pulled my hand away and covered my mouth. "That's not how I wanted that to come out!" I said all muffled by my hands.

"…please don't joke…?" he looked like I had told him I was a man…

"You think I would joke about being pregnant?" I wanted to scream at him, but that would wake the army that would arrive to protest his departure. "Sasuke Uchiha after four children you would think I was joking?"

"I thought you were on…" he sat back on his forearms as he looked at me, "where we careful…we talked about…"

I rolled my eyes, "clearly birth control is not our trump card. Takashi, Tryouchi, and Tano are our 'opposes' remember?"

"Yes, but…are you sure?"

Shaking my head I stood, "This is so not how I planned this."

"Do over!" Sasuke said sitting up, "pretend that didn't happen."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, do over."

I laughed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door before opening it again and leaning against the doorjamb, "I'm pregnant!" I said happily.

He launched up and was hugging me instantly, "That's so wonderful, thank you, wife!" he kissed my head, "How far along are you?"

"Three months!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Ha-ha, wanted to surprise you when I could know the sex." I wrapped my arms around him, "Another little prince to join the standing army we have here."

"Sakura, Thank you."

Six months later…

"He doesn't do much…" Tryouchi said as he and Takara held the baby in their laps. His head in Tryouchi's lap looking up at his brother.

"Tokasuke won't be doing much for a while, Tryouchi." I sat back observing my children holding the newborn.

Tokasuke was born late yesterday morning to all of our surprises, a week early. A big baby though, almost ten pounds. Sasuke didn't make it here in time. I didn't hold it against him. Kaiko assisted me, it was a rather easy birth if I do say so myself, an hour in to labor and there he was! My fifth baby was absolutely a wonder, quiet and reserved, with a mountain of beautiful dark swirls of hair. He only cries out when he is hungry or has made a mess of his dipper. Takashi stood beside me, I took his hand and kissed it, looking at him, he too was excited of the existence of his newest baby brother, and proud.

"I wanted a sister…" Takara said looking at me, "Mommy next time can you make me a sister? I'll be really good, I'll clean my room, and I will do anything for a sister!" her eyes became doll like as she begged me.

"Ask your father, he's in charge." I answered as I tried not to laugh at her expressions.

"Okay!" she chirped.

Tokasuke then spat up just a lite. Tryouchi and Takara looked down in horror more for the sound rather than the spit up, "I BROKE THE BABY!" them both shouted in unison.

Kaiko fell over laughing. I too almost died of laughter as I moved to clean his little face up. "No you didn't, babies spit up." I laughed, Tryouchi was trying to hand him off to me on the cusp of tears at the thought of having broken his brother, and he didn't believe me.

Taking the swaddled infant I allowed them the run off and play. Holding him to my chest I kissed his head. Kaiko stood up and went to supervise the children. Tokasuke started to pass gas, so I walked around the house with him, gently rocking him as we went into one room and then into another. I felt him before I saw him. But at that point I had a dipper to clean up so I went into our room, which was now half a nursery, the small bassinette and changing table at my side of the bed. Tokasuke did not like being removed from his swaddle, but I was sure it was his first good poop, and that is some nasty business.

Sasuke sat down on the bed as I changed our child. He'd offer to help when it was time to potty train, he had enough poop and being peed on to know he was not helpful at this point. I swaddled the baby again and turned to place him in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke nearly snatched the baby from my hands, holding him tightly to his chest. His dark eyes inspected the child. Large callused hands toughed the head, a gentle caress.

"Thank you, love." Sasuke said, looking up at me with a smile, light dancing in his eyes.

"He is perfect." I said.

Sasuke touched his lips to the baby's head and I melted. I grinned so big I could have hurt myself. Sasuke looked up at me, his eyes full of love. I knew what he was thinking. I laughed, really? Sitting now next to him I rested my cheek on his shoulders and looked down at Tokasuke. The baby quieted and fell to sleep in his daddy's arms.

"Are we done?" I asked

Sasuke looked over at me with a twinkle in his eyes, "not remotely." He laughed.

"You always get like this, you preach about why we shouldn't get pregnant, and then when a baby arrives you get all dreamy and months later I am pregnant. Make up your mind, Uchiha." I whispered laughing at him.

"We make handsome babies," he shrugged, "all this cuteness could rule the world one day."

"It just might." We laughed.

Three months later…

"Lady Uchiha!" I was brought into consciousness by Kaiko shaking me furiously, "Milady please!"

"What is it?"

"There is an army on its way here, they bear the Uchiha Crest, they are marching here this instant and we do not have enough guards to barricade us in the house!"

"Wake the children!" I threw myself out of the bed and rushed to get a robe or something on. I could hear Kaiko waking the older boys, my heart was pounding, fear lacing every vain in my body, my ears became so attune I could hear the uniform marching over the hills. Tokasuke cried out, I ran down the halls, no lights needed to lead me, I caught Taro as I ran past his door and into the new additional nursery.

"Mommy is here," I cooed as I picked my infant and cuddled him to me. He felt the strange energy moving on us. It felt like a paper press, pushing down on us. There was a strong shinobi with them, and it was most certainly not Sasuke.

"Mom…Something bad is happening." Taro whimpered into my shoulder as he tried to mold himself into me.

"MOM!" Tryouchi shouted as Kaiko held his hand and pulled him out of his room, his head all mused from sleeping, his little pajamas wrinkled.

"Takashi is gathering Takara, milady." Kaiko was almost at tears, "I am frightened milady, this feels like the day my village was attacked.

"Let us hope they do not find us." I kissed Tokasuke head as I bounced him and Tano. Kaiko quickly took Tano from my arms, much to his displeasure, he cried out for me and reached but settled down in her arms. "If this is Madera's army then he cannot get the children!"

"MOTHER!" I turned to see Takashi running to me, carrying a crying Takara.

I held out my arm to him as he reached me. "My boy!" I kissed his head, "Quickly we must go." Together we turned and ran for the woods beyond the lake. The early morning fog served as our cover.

"Mommy!" Takara cried.

"Hush, Takara!" Takashi cooed to his sister, "We have to be quiet."

"There is a thicket up ahead, we can hide there." I said as we rushed on.

"All my toys!" Tryouchi complained as he looked back.

"Toys or safety, Ouchi?!" Takashi said, out for breath from all the running. "We have to go, father expects us to keep mom safe!"

When we had reached the thicket, quickly we barricaded us under a natural hole in the bedrock and covered ourselves with brush. I dare not use my chakra, for it might alert them to our location. Taro and Takara snuggled up in Kaiko's arms the chill in the air getting to them. Takashi kept his hand over Tryouchi's mouth, the child would not stop speaking. I held Tokasuke to me, trying to get him to sleep. He looked up at me with his wide black eyes, almost as if begging me to take him somewhere else. The oppressive chakra from before was nearing closer.

I almost wept, I was so scared for my children, none of them where safe! But I would protect all of them with my life. But I could only hope that they would pass us over. The passing minutes were as hours to us, the soldiers moved through the brush. Tokasuke, Takara, and Tano all drifted off to sleep. Tryouchi and Takashi held onto one another, unwilling to let each other go. Kaiko looked at me, she was afraid.

I felt Tokasuke stir, his body went ridged and then I realized he was getting fussy. He had been colicky a few days prior, but not now! I rocked him, trying to sooth the unpleasant feelings he was getting. Placing my pinky in his mouth to pacify him, I hoped he's stop. But he rejected me.

Shhhh, don't cry! Don't Cry!

Tokasuke let out a piercing wale, too obvious of a baby. The others woke up, on edge. Takara and Tryouchi proceeded in crying as well, the chakra returned. Using ninja speed they surrounded us, weapons at the ready, pointed to our heads. Takashi grabbed his sister and hugged her to him.

"Sakura Uchiha, you are under arrest by the orders of the Shogun."

-X-

They transported us with a scroll, back to the Uchiha Castle, deep into the bowels. The darkness of the empty dungeon and the cold of the metal surrounding it made the hairs of my neck stand on edge. Two anti-chakra bracelets where placed around my wrists, making me unable to fight back. I held my children close, I would still protect them. Gods save any man who dare threatens my children. I glared at the masked guards that locked us in a cage. Placing my back against the wall I kept vigil. The children cried for Sasuke.

Hours seemed to pass, Kaiko and I stayed awake as the children slept. We exchanged worries looks, echoes from the floors above alerted us. The smell of food brought to light how ravenous we were.

The ominous sound of a door being unbolted woke us all. Three guards entered the darkness with touches, they approached, speaking of pleasantries, as if they were not keeping two women and five defenseless children imprisoned. When they unlocked the barred doors, the nodded towards me.

"Shogun requests the pleasure of your company, Lady Uchiha." Their heads shifted towards Kaiko, who gasped, shaking under their glances.

Giving Tokasuke to her, I stood, throwing my head back, and walking out fearlessly. The boys cried out for me to return, Takara cried because she was exhausted and scared. I held my ground when they dared to grab my arm, pulling be forward, manhandling me as they lead me away from my children.

"MOM!" Takashi protested, throwing himself against the bars trying to fit himself through it.

"I'll be fine," I looked back, before I was harshly pushed forward.

The castle was empty, save for the guards, hundreds in each room. The court was not alive, looking out a window, they were all beheaded in the courtyard. Sasuke was right, Obito had gone insane. Murdering his own court and council. I was taken from room to room, men gawked at me, shouting out my name, declaring war on me. It was the catch of the day, and Obito wanted all to know.

"Have fun," the one who smelled like cigarette smoke husked as I was thrown into a room, door slammed shut.

Ramming myself against it I tried to break out, but it was useless. The room was red, the walls a blood cool, torches instead if electricity lit the room. Incense burnt behind me. A dark chuckling alerted me to another being in here. Slowly I turned around, placing my back at the door, I looked forward.

It was a shrouded throne room. Curtains hung from the ceiling, burnt in areas, blood spattered across them. I could made out a figure off in the distance. On a large seated throne, was a slumped over figure. I knew it was Obito in the guise of Madera.

I approached the figure, he wasn't moving, wasn't even letting off a chakra signature. Cautiously I looked him over. The youth that was once Obito Uchiha sat hunched over, eyes closed, he looked dead. I looked to see if he was breathing, ever the medic/mommy.

"Sakura Uchiha." His voice said, as is body snapped to attention, causing me to jump back, "how pleasant to meet you."

I swallowed, what was I to do?

"You do not bow to your Shogun?" I froze, cold shooting up my spine, "ah yes, you are the wife of my second in command, royalty yourself. Why would you bow to me, when he is about to take the title?" his voice was rough, like sandpaper, I could hear the fine edge of a blade, paranoia in his voice.

I backed away, keeping my front towards him. What was I to do?

"Pretty little thing," he chuckled, "no wonder my dear Sasuke couldn't put you aside." His dark, empty eyes overlooked me, I felt as if I was covered in mud, disgusting, his entire being was filthy, "where is your husband, Lady Uchiha?"

He was looking for Sasuke? "I don't know," I found my voice, icy and low, I was afraid of this man, his chakra revved at my answer, alerting me to the danger.

"I'll ask you again, where is the Uchiha Commander? He would not dare abandon his children, now would he?" I felt my face go cold, he smiled, "so he didn't tell you he was attempting to kill me? He failed, but he fled before I could kill him. He turned my court against me, treachery all around."

Sasuke had failed…?

He planned that for years, and he failed?

"I did everything for that boy!" with his anger, the fires in the back grew, the room shook, "I destroyed the corrupt world, all for him, I gave him you, title, power, land, money. Everything he has, I gifted to him. How does he repay me? Refusing to give me new eyes, hiding them from me for ten years, and keeping you!"

He wanted new eyes? Ohmigod! He wanted Takashi's eyes!

"You monster, go anywhere near my son and I'll kill you!" I growled out, my instincts to protect my child overwhelming me.

"I've been called worse, milady." He laughed, "But now that your son, _Takashi_, is older, and here, I'll have what I want."

"Bastard! You are filth, sick and twisted, you monster, you sicken me!"

"And you are getting on my nerves!" he stood, "you should consider yourself lucky, to be chosen as the mother of the next generation of Uchiha, arrogant cunt." He was pulling his chakra into him, I choked on the power, feeling my breath leave me, unable to breathe.

Ringing filled my body, deafening me, consuming me. I felt powerless, victim to him.

In a rage of smoke, hands wrapped themselves around me, pulling me into an embrace. I closed my eyes, would I die now? I would die weak and scared. I always feared that. I was ready…the hands softened against me, chakra revved, wait….I knew that chakra. Pulling back, opening my eyes, I was greeted with tanned skin, blue eyes, and a mess of blonde hair. Obito was taken off guard, I heard him scream out in pain, something had hit him, pinning him to the floor.

"Hey," he smiled.

"NARUTO!" I cried out, tears from inside me fell.

"Sasuke Now!" Naruto held me too him as he pulled me away, thrashing around until we were at the door.

Sasuke appeared in an explosion of fire and smoke, before Obito, retracting his sword, a seal on his hands. Throwing his hands out, chakra flowed like a river from him, like a hand taking Obito. Wrapping around him in a vice until it was a ball, holding him. Naruto shielded my eyes as we watched an illusion, the room opened up, black as the night sky, a swirling vortex pulling the ball of chakra into it. The room shook as the chakra as swallowed, the walls crumbled, and ceiling tiles fell.

But in an instant everything was still. The vortex closed. Sasuke stood proud, his back to us, his breath hard, and chakra waning. I felt Naruto pull at the bracelets on my wrists, freeing me. But I kept my eyes on Sasuke, he wasn't hurt, thank god.

Turning back to look at me over his shoulder, "Sakura," he said, calling me to him.

"Sasuke!" I used my chakra, but to me it wasn't in his arms fast enough, wrapped around him, kissing him, hearing him promise everything was alright.

"What about me?" Naruto laughed as he stood beside us, "I was the one who saved your ass!"

"Jack-ass." I laughed, pivoting so I could hug him, kissing him on the lips quickly, which we always did before, it brought a smile to his face as I hid myself into him, "thank you," I whispered, thanking him for everything, for loving me, for taking care of Takashi.

"I love you too," he laughed, rubbing my shoulders, "but let's get everyone out!" he rushed into action, braking the door open.

Sasuke lead us back down to the prison, the guards seemed to have vanished, but then I noticed, the reason why such powerful chakra was around us was because Obito had created the guards, trusting no one but himself. Throwing the doors open, the children all called out. Kaiko, who was on the edge of tears too cried out.

"Father!" Takashi yelled when he noticed him, sticking his hands out, Sasuke kneeled down to hug our son through the bars, kissing his head, whispering he would always come for us.

Using my strength I pulled the bars open, Kaiko was on me in an instant, sobbing how she thought she would never see me again, holding the baby to her, fearing she would never let him go. Sasuke and I went into the cage, pulling our children into hugs. Relief washed over me, having them back in my arms. Takashi smiled up at me, happiness all about his face, but then he realized there was a new person in the room.

Black eyes collided with Naruto's figure. Blanching, recognition filling him, mouth dropped, eyes watered, "UNCLE NARUTO!"

"KID!" Naruto laughed as he picked up Takashi and hugged him, "I thought you'd forgotten me!?" he laughed.

"Never!" my son laughed, "I love you."

"And I love you, Kid." Naruto then looked at the others, pride filling him, "damn Sasuke, couldn't give Sakura a break—look at all of them!?" he laughed, "I'm an uncle five times over?"

Sasuke smirked, picking Tryouchi up, holding him on his hip, Takara wrapped herself around his leg, eyes hidden in his waist, not feeling comfortable around strangers. Pleasantries over, we decided to leave this horrible place. Sasuke new an underground passage to leave, he had placed bombs all over the interior of the castle, ready to blow it up. Shouting stopped us, in a separate prison, about a hundred people stood, cramped in cells, calling out for us to release him.

Recognizing Sasuke, they pleased for their lives. Begging to be spared, Obito had arranged for them to be executed later on. We couldn't leave them there. Sasuke explained that we're evacuating, to follow us. In the underground kitchen Sasuke revealed a hidden door, opening a tunnel, dark and empty, cold air rushing from it. They made touches, thanking Sasuke for freeing them, and sparing their lives. Kaiko headed in with the children, she was hell bent on getting out of this place, never wanting to return. I stayed back with Sasuke, tending to an elderly woman's broken ankle, healing it before letting her go off. Naruto had to run after some people, who claimed they had to return to their quarters to retrieve belongings, stupid people.

I started to walk into the tunnel, Sasuke grabbed my elbow and turned me to him.

"I stay." He said as Naruto led more people to the tunnel entrance.

I heard the children call out for Sasuke and me, their little voice full of fear. He looked at me, fire in his eyes, adrenalin running all over him, his chakra revving up for the battle I knew was to come. I stepped to him, my hands finishing his shirt.

"No," I croaked out.

"He is not dead, the portal will reopen and when that happens Naruto and I will face him head on."

"Then I'm staying with you."

"Sakura, go."

"No, I vowed to stay by your side no matter what. The three of us are stronger together. You know that!"

"I can't put you in danger."

"Sasuke!"

"The children need you. Take them somewhere safe. Lead these people, there are no turns so you can't get lost. When you reach the opening it will be at the Tama River, take them north. Fine a new home, I'll find you soon after."

"And if you don't?" I felt my chest swell with pain, I reached up and held his chin in my hands, "we need you too…" the tears fell.

"You gave me so much, love, a family, true strength, I will not die as easily as you think." He smirked, one thumb tracing away the tars, "no more crying."

"Stop!" I said, "Stop trying to be there hero all the time! Stop trying to make me feel better. You are not immortal, you can die! Without me there—"

"—you will just distract me, make me focus on protecting you. Don't do that to me, Sakura. My first instant will always be to protect you and the children. So go, let me know you are safe, let me fight this battle without worry."

"And cause me to worry!" I threw myself into him, "I can't lose you too! I won't survive."

"Yes you will." His arms held me, "you always find a way to survive, you always have the power to keep moving, you are such a brave and strong woman, and I am proud to call you my wife."

"Don't leave me." I cried.

Naruto appeared at Sasuke's side, fear in his features as he looked at me, "It's time to go." He said.

I wrapped my arms my arms around Sasuke's neck, holding him against me. He in turn wrapped me up in his arms, his chin on my head. Closing my eyes I let his confidence was over me, I listened to his heart, beating strong in his chest, using it to calm my own heart until they beat at the same tempo. His heat incased me, I drank it in, fear crept up my spine, chilling me, yet his heat chased it away.

"I am afraid," I said.

"You are strong," he answered.

"No," I pulled away and looked up at him, "I am afraid that you'll close that door and you will never come back. I will never see you again, you will be gone from me, from our children."

"Do you believe in me, in Naruto?" he asked, touching my face, I nodded, "then believe we will come back." His kissed me then

Our lips connected, and my world became absolutely perfect again. He pulled away far too quickly and placed me into the doorway. His s hands at the door, ready to close it, Naruto smiled one of his confident smiles and tried not to laugh. Sasuke looked at me, smirk and all, he had his fighting face on, impassionate and so unlike the husband I had grown accustomed to.

"Go…" he said.

Holding my breath I walked backwards, keeping my eyes on him as the darkness swallowed me, and as he closed the door. Choking back the tears I headed to where Kaiko stood with the children. I ran to Takashi and held him to me, stroking his hair, unwilling to let him go.

"Mother, were is father?"

"He went to fight the bad guy." I answered, looking down at him. "Dad is protecting us."

"But who will protect him?" he asked, "Father needs someone to protect him!"

Forcing myself to ignore him, I escorted the children and Kaiko. The fight had started, I could feel their chakras. Explosions erupted, the pathway shook. The children all cried out, feeling the chakra pressing down on them. Holding Tano's hand I kept moving forward, I could see the light at the end of the tunnel, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Takashi was right, every instinct in my body was to fight alongside Sasuke and Naruto, to protect them. The medic in me was yelling, the mother inside agreed.

"Kaiko," I turned to my longtime friend, "protect the children, I'll be back." I said.

"Sakura?!" she held onto the baby.

I kissed all my children, telling them I loved them, and then took off. My heart pounded, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I felt my body go electric. I vowed to protect Sasuke and Naruto, like it or not they needed me.

I found them, rushing into the room and quickly evading a fire ball, placing my back against a free standing pillar. Obito had a chakra spirit about his body, Sasuke and Naruto were trying to break it, to get at him. I knew what to do. Summoning my chakra I concentrated it into my fingers. Tsunade taught me how to fight an infection, to place the healing chakra on the cell walls, to aid the white blood cells, to slowly compress the infection until I was a mass with no escape.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted when he sensed me.

I jumped out into the open area, throwing my hand up, focusing my chakra out. It wasn't healing chakra, but my own stash of strength. I felt my essence reach out all over, stretching past the limits I was once told I had. I covered the whole room, incasing the four of us into it. Sasuke and Naruto fell back, standing beside me, pushing back Obito's charka.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Sasuke screamed, sharingan wild.

"Saving your ass."

"Sakura," Naruto said, "you're pushing yourself, you haven't used this much chakra in your life." He was worried, I had only once spoken to him about this technique, and how it tired me in surgery.

"I've never felt more alive." I answered. "I got him." I smiled when the chakra encasement was complete. "GO!" I held my chakra steady.

I held strong, slowly bringing the bubble closer, smaller, making Obito contract his span. Overwhelming him. I felt his fury as Sasuke and Naruto got closer, taking down his genjutsu. I was a livewire with my chakra, feeling all-powerful. Tsunade always instructed that when using the reserve I must never use the last bit, it would force my body to spontaneously drain, to kill me. I was walking a fine line. But it was a change I was willing to take.

"You fuckin cunt!" I heard Obito scream.

I watched, as if time slowed down, a tail like extension of his jutsu was thrashed towards me. Sasuke and Naruto had combined Chidori and Resingan, they couldn't get to me. I was unable to avoid it. It passed through me, evaporate into my body. Pain followed, I felt my control slip, and the barrier I created leaving. I felt sick, as if my soul was being ripped from my body. Falling to the tile floor, I clung onto his chakra, to hold him longer, their combined attack was almost ready. I reached out with my being, trapping it in my body. He tugged, violently, attempting to free himself, lifting me up into the air and slamming me back down onto the floor. I would not release.

The chirruping of the Chidori and the wind of the Resingan. Sasuke and Naruto lunged together, channeling everything to him. "DO IT!" I cried out as I held on, refusing to let go.

"GO TO HELL!" they cried out, colliding with Obito, a fire erupted, decimating the room, a wind was created, the fire swirling into a vortex. Throwing Sasuke and Naruto back.

I released the tail that was inside me, the chakra shriveled and evaporated. The pain remained. Closing my eyes I rested for a moment. I no longer felt Obito's chakra, he was gone. The vortex from the combined jutsu had destroyed him, sucking him in. opening my eyes, I felt a tug on my side. It was Naruto's Resingan chakra, it had attached itself to me. Panicking I used my chakra to fight it off, but it held me. Because I had Obito's extension inside of me, the vortex thought I was a part of Obito.

"Sasuke!" I cried out, my strength leaving me, I had used my reserve._ Crap._ I no longer had the strength to resist. "Sasuke!" my voice lingered as I was pulled, I tried to roll over and hold onto the floor, but my world was spinning.

"Sakura!" Sasuke appeared before me, hand on a free pillar, the wind was strong, pushing him back while it pulled me.

"Sasuke, I can't…" I passed out, to only come back with Sasuke's guttural roar at me.

"Sakura!" Sasuke reached out for me as he held onto the pillar, he looked so panicked, almost as if the pain was sinking down into his bones.

Lifting my head up from the ground, everything was in pain, it hurt to blink. I was maybe two feet away from him, but the pain was almost paralyzing and the wind that had pulled Obito into the black abyss was pulling me. I looked down to the floor beneath my chin, I was being sucked in too.

"Reach!" he commanded to me.

I pushed the pain away and tried to reach him. I was pulled back a foot, the wind picking up speed. I was going…

"Sasuke…" I said, "I'm sorry."

"Reach for me, wife!" he strained himself to hold on with his fingertips and get closer to me. Naruto appeared beside him and quickly held his hand and pushed Sasuke out more, bracing his legs on the pillar.

"Sakura!" Naruto said, "Come on!"

"There is nothing you can do…" I looked at him, "take care of the children."

"Do not fucking say goodbye!" Sasuke screamed, his eyes sharingan and wild, "Fuck, Sakura, why are you always so damn stubborn!"

The sharpness of my world grew blurry, figures disappeared into shapes. I was so tired, I could keep my eyes open, "I love you Sas…" my world went black...

* * *

><p><em>Takashi<em>

Kaiko ran with my brothers, sister, and I back into the castle. The second a huge fireball took out the castle I was running. I had to get back to my parents. Something was wrong, Ouchi followed me, like he always did. Kaiko screamed for us to return, but it was useless. Smoke filled the air, we held hands to navigate our ways back to our parents. I could sense my father, his power. But mother, I could not feel her. Something was wrong!

We found them, Uncle Naruto held us back. Tears in his eyes. I watched as my dad held mom to him, his face as full of sadness as he held her dropping form. Her eyes were shut, almost as if she was asleep. She was pale, mom was always so full of life and vibrant. Mom was always awake and smiling. I held onto Takara as she tried to run to mom and dad.

"Don't you dare do this to me Sakura!" father shouted, "Don't you dare leave me!" his voice was so unlike whatever I had ever heard before, he was distressed and so sad, "you are my salvation, you keep me alive, come back to me!" tears fell down father's face, I had never seen him cry before.

Uncle Naruto stood beside him. "Sasuke, we have to leave," he said, hand on father's shoulder, father pulled away. "Sasuke!" he groaned.

"Daddy…" Takara walked to him, father looked up, pain, and shock in his eyes as he looked at my sister, "what's wrong with mommy?" her voice broke, she panicked, "daddy?"

Father looked away, closing his eyes, "Naruto, to the house." He commanded.

"Aright," uncle Naruto gathered us all close, father stood with mother in his arms, his forehead against hers. Takara and Tano hugged themselves to his legs, crying for mom. Kaiko too started to cry as she stood with us. Taking out a ninja weapon, Naruto did a series of quick signs and then threw the weapon. Suddenly in a whirl of wind, my siblings and I screaming, we were in our house, standing in the living room.

Without saying anything, father walked to their room and shut the door. We all ran after him, trying to open the door, but it was locked. "Daddy!" we all shouted "mommy? Daddy, open the door!" we screamed as if we were being hurt, "DADDY OPEN THE DOOR!"

We hit out hands on the door franticly. Calling out for him, calling out for our mom. Kaiko managed to take us all away, leaving the door. Uncle Naruto too called for Sasuke to open the door. Quietly pleading with dad. giving us a snack Kaiko resumed crying, sitting in the rocking chair with the baby, running her hand over his hair, crying as she looked down at him.

Walking to the door, Uncle Naruto looked at me, hands pulling me into a hug, "Sasuke, can Takashi come in?" he asked.

Minutes passed, more tears fell down my face. But the door's lock was turned. Nodding to me, I went in, Naruto shutting the door behind me. He had laid mom down on the middle of the bed, her hands over her stomach. She looked like an angel sleeping. Father sat down beside her, half turned it to look at her. One hand stretched out, telling me to come to him. I was pulled onto his lap, his arms wrapping around me, his whole body leaned over me, and I felt his chin on the top of my head. Together we sat in silence, looking at her. I felt him shake, wetness fell to my hair and forehead, more tears.

"Will she come back?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"I miss her…"

"I do too." his hand pushed my bangs away from my forehead, "we all need her, so much."

"Maybe you should tell her?" I looked back at him, he was in such pain, "tell her, and she'll come back." I remember all the stories mom would tell me, when the princess dies and the prince whispers how much he loves her and then she comes back.

"Maybe," dad whispered

* * *

><p><em>Sakura<em>

I felt like I was floating, I was warm, yet I felt cold on the inside. I opened my eyes to the whitest white light I had ever seen before. I felt happy, I felt sad, and I felt empty. I wanted to follow the light, I moved but I felt hands on my shoulders. I was turned around to face a blonde woman of medium height with green eyes, and a tall tan man with dark pink hair. I felt tears run down my face before I knew it. They wrapped their arms around me, and I felt so much love.

"Mom!" I cried as I looked at her, she smiled back with a sad smirk. "Dad!" my father smiled do brightly I had to smile back.

"My little girl all grown! I never thought I would see the day!" dad smiled as he pinched my cheeks.

"I never thought I would see you again! I miss you both so much!"

"Dear what are you doing here, it is not your time yet." Mom said, concern in her eyes.

"I guess…it is."

"No it is not, you need to go back, my dear. Go back to them, they are waiting. Sasuke is waiting."

At his name I frowned, "mom…dad…I'm sorry for what happened." What I had done, what had happened between Sasuke and the Village.

"Don't be, destiny can never be fought." Dad said, "You were destined for great things since the day you were born my petal." He smiled, "just like that little brood you have there. A line of kings from my family, and my mother thought I would have ended up and convict!"

"Darling, enough of this. Go back, now, Sakura, you will be here again one day."

"Well…where am I?" I asked.

"On the cusp of the living and the dead." A dry and all too familiar male voice said from behind me. I turned and was welcomed into the arms of Kakashi. His lean body buffered against mine as his gloved hand played with my fringe and the other held my head. I looked up at him, he looked as he did all those years ago, when he had come to rescue me.

"Kakashi, thank you." I reached up and kissed his cheek, "And I'm so sorry."

His eyes softened, "don't be, I live on in your and Naruto. Now in your boy too." He held my chin, "go back to him, he is a better man with you, he will not survive this parting. I have always known that you two would find your ways back to each other. You two are meant to be."

He walked around me and joined my parents, "we all will be waiting for you, when that day comes."

"We?" I watched as everyone I had ever known materialized next to them. Ino, Shikamaru and their baby girl. Tsunade, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Guy, Kiba. All of them. I cried out as I looked upon the faces I had grown to love. "I love all of you!" I said.

"And we love you, Sakura." Tsunade said, "I am only glad that you are happy. Go to him."

"How?"

"You two are like the moon and ocean, always being pulled towards each other, feel him, reach for him, and go to him. He is waiting,"

"Forehead!" Ino said as she made her little girl wave at me, "your brood is almost as cute as mine!" she laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Don't leave me!" I said as everyone became blurry.

"We love you," Kakashi said, "we will always be with you, and that love grows every day. Remember that, Sakura." And then they were gone.

I was left alone in the light. Reaching into myself I felt for Sasuke, thinking about his warmth, his lips on mine, his eyes as he looked at me. I felt his hands on my face, and his body pressed against mine. I thought about our children, how I love them, so much more than myself. How I loved Sasuke, how he loves me. I heard his heart, I knew it was his because it was beating at the same pace as my own. I heard his voice…I heard my own. In my head I could see us, across time…

"_I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is….Well, the person I like is….Umm should I say my dream for the future? Oh my!"_

_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain somebody." _

"_Sakura, who the hell did that to you?" _

"_Sasuke-kun?" _

"_Who was it?" _

_This…this isn't Sasuke... _

"_STOP! Please, stop!" _

"_I know all about your past, Sasuke. Even if you get revenge though…it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you, Sasuke. Nor me." _

"_Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now…I know your pain! I may have friends and family, BUT….if you were to leave…to me…to me…I would just be as alone as you." _

"_I…I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me…there would be no regrets. Because every day, we'd do something fun. We'd be happy, I swear! Please, stay with me. I'll even help you with your revenge. I don't know what I could do but I'll try my best to do something. So please, stay with me, or take me with you if you can't stay here." _

"_You really are annoying." _

"_Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!" _

"_Sakura…thank you." _

"_Ah, it's Sakura" _

_That voice… _

"_Sasuke…" _

"_Sasuke! I'm going to stop you with my own power!" _

_"Do you still love me?"_

_"Do you think I do?"_

_"Yes….Somewhere deep down inside you; there is a little girl who loves me."_

_"Too bad…she's gone and so is the person she loved."_

_"You still look like her…maybe more beautiful and womanly, but I still see her."_

_"Bringing up the past won't change anything about the present, Sasuke. That was then this is now…there is not going to be a "you and me", we're just old teammates."_

_"I don't want to be 'just old teammates' Sakura."_

_"Well I don't want anything else from you…remove your hand."_

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"For what, Sasuke?"_

_"To get you to believe me…to believe in me?"_

_"You can't…You've hurt me too much…"_

_"I am sorry for that…the only thing I want is to make amends with you."_

_"That opportunity flew out the window ten years ago."_

_"No it hasn't…don't you feel it...The attraction, the chemistry, don't you feel the overwhelming urge to allow your heart to dominate your mind. Rational thought is pointless to attraction, it's palpable… it can't be denied."_

_"For all intents and purposes, I want you Uchiha!"_

_"No telling the girls…for the love of god keep buying that body wash…I want you, every night, all night, forever. I want a life with you. I may not fit into this plan you have created, but I think you can work around me."_

"_I'm asking you to marry me now. I went into the Uchiha catacombs; there are sighed marriage certificates by the third Hokage for the clan. We could be married in ten minutes if you wanted to. Only if you want to, I can't wait ten years to have you, when I want you now, but I am willing to wait if it is something that you want."_

_You're worrying too much."_

_"Someone has to…someone has to be the adult in this situation. It's not like we're teenagers who shouldn't be seeing each other and have our parents hounding us about it…do I have to lose sleep, hair, and worry all the time? Why can't I be the rough and tough dark-haired man who goes off and fights all the time?" _

_"Because you can't fight without making you're other team members worry about you, and I wouldn't be sexually attracted to you if you were a dark-haired man?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"I love you, Sakura Haruno…I vow to come home to you; I promise I will make you happy. I'll let you win every argument. I will stay beside you, no matter what happened tomorrow… Thank you."_

_"I have loved you for twelve years. I have hated you, I have resented you, and I've tried to kill you…twice. You better come back to me, and don't let me win every argument. If you stay with me, I'll be the happiest I've ever been in my life. I want to make a life with you, and tonight that life begins. If tomorrow brings exile for you, I promise to follow you wherever you need to go, because I love you…no one has ever loved someone as much as I love you."_

_** "I love you, Sakura. Not just because of your beauty, but for your strength, courage, and kindness. You are everything I am not, I need you to survive, and you are my salvation from the darkness. You are the light, you keep me alive, come back to me?"**_

"Sasuke," I said, "I love you."

Opening my eyes I had to blink away the light, everything was just too bright. As I grew accustomed to the brightness, the light became shapes. I became aware of the soft colors of the vaulted ceiling above me, a chandeliered glistening, bathing the walls with sparkling little drops of white crystal light. I recognized it, looking from the direction, I searched for him, and he sat looming over me, his eyes full of worry.

Holding his breath, he turned grey. Reaching up I held his jaw, "Sasuke," I said.

"SAKURA!" he fell onto me, wrapping himself around me with a crushing strength, I held him back. "Don't you ever leave me again!" he said.

Pushing his head back, I smiled, "I never will," I vowed before pulling him in for a kiss.

The children busted into the door, crying, launching themselves onto the bed, kisses and hugs followed by more tears followed. Kaiko gave me the baby and left. I leaned into Sasuke's chest as the children piled on top of our legs. At long last, we were safe.

Looking back at him, I smiled, "no one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you." I smiled.

"For as long as we live," he vowed, patting Tryouchi's head.

"Forever," I corrected. "Forever."

_Fin_

* * *

><p>So there you go, the epic conclusion to Betrayal is made in Blood. I hope you all enjoyed this. I did not set out to write something like this in the beginning. Actually chapter one was a passing thought that I thought was cool, so I wrote it down.<p>

A lot of you really seemed to respond to the fact that this was from Sakura's point of view. I read a lot of fiction about SasuSaku parings and never really seemed content with the portrayal of Sakura, she was so one dimensional. Plus she never really OWNS a story, she was always overpowered but the male counterparts.

I liked taking Sakura through all these different scenarios that helped her character become dynamic and rich, plus exploring her thoughts on everything, from start to finish I believe I have made a true representation of Sakura as an adult in this story. I know Sasuke is OCC but this wasn't about him, it was about the life of Sakura. From love, to heartbreak, to motherhood, all of it was her. She is the driving force of the story, and I loved every minute of writing this.

Word Count: 13650

Page Count: 36

Some linger answers to final questions:

Obito is dead_**! Ding Dong Obito is dead!**_

The world of Naruto has changed, villages are back, Naruto is Hokage of Leaf, but instead of Diamos as the ruling class of each land, there is the Uchiha Shogun, it would have been too risky to change back to, what was already a corrupt regime in the manga/anime, the old rule, so the Uchiha are still in power. Sasuke is Shogun, Sakura his queen, and their children heirs, so it will be a lovely little hereditary monarchy.

Yes more children arrived! And you may ask "what's with the T's?" well I like it when children have matching names, Sasuke and Sakura match, so why not their children. Sakura gave Takashi I different name to honor Kakashi and Tsunade, but also to hid him from Sasuke, so why not keep with the T's? I liked each of the names and the meanings.

Takashi: eternal love

Tryouchi: defiant spirit

Takara: timeless beauty

Tanokon: curious eyes

Tokasuke: beautiful Soul

Yes they have five children, I liked the idea of Sasuke and Sakura not being able to rely on birth control at all. From experiences: My sister's elder daughter: oral birth control. And her twins: Nuva ring. Not at all that helpful that birth control. So I make Sakura that 1 in 3 that still get pregnant. I made it a lingering joke, plus where in the story do they use condoms? Hahaha poor Sakura. But Sasuke is the one to blame.

No there will not be a sequel.

Yes it really is over….but wait….here is my playlist! _Italicized followed by number are what you should listen too when reading the story if you ever wanted to read it with the music companion._

Aerosmith

Living on the Edge

Dream on

(Dude) Looks like a Lady

Avril Lavigne:

_Alice (Arc II Chapter 4 Beginning)_

Complicated

Rock N Roll (new one from the summer)

Let Go ft. Chad Krueger

Bon Jovi:

It's My Life

One Wild Night

Have a Nice Day

Superman

Working Man

Last Man Standing

Complicated

Living' on a Prayer

Wanted (Dead or Alive)

Breaking Benjamin

_Crawl (Arc II Chapter 4 Middle)_

_Diary of Jane_

_I will not Bow_

_Without You _

Buckcherry

Sorry

Next 2 You

Broken Glass

Evanescence

Bring Me to Life

Call Me When You're Sober

The Change

_Going Under (Arc II Chapter 4 Middle)_

_My Heart if Broken (Arc II Chapter 4 End)_

Lithium

Florence + The Machine

_Breathe of Life (Arc III Chapter 1 Beginning)_

Linkin Park

Breaking the Habit

_Burn it Down_

_The Catalyst _(Arc I Chapter I)

Crawling

Faint

_In the End (Arc III Chapter 4, End)_

New Divide

_What I've done (Arc I Chapter 2)_

Nickelback

Bottoms Up

Burn It To the Ground

_Don't Let it End (Arc II Chapter 2)_

Everything I Wanna Do

_Fight for all the Wrong Reasons (Arc III Chapter 2 Beginning)_

Follow you Home

Gotta Be somebody

Gotta Get me Some

_Holding Onto Heaven (Arc I Chapter 6 Ending)_

_ I'd come For You (Arc I Chapter 6 Middle)_

_Never Gonna Be Alone (Arc I Chapter 6 Beginning)_

Savin' Me

RED

_Already Over (Arc III Chapter 5 Beginning Part 1)_

Break Me Down

_Breathe into Me (Arc I Chapter 5)_

Facelessness

Fight Inside

_Forever (Arc III Chapter 1 Middle)_

Never be the Same

Waiting Time

Skillet (Best Christian Metal Rock Band EVER!)

Awake and Alive

Circus For a Psycho

_Fire and Fury (Arc III Chapter 5 Ending Part 1)_

Hero

Its Not Me Its You

The Last Night

Madness In Me

_Monster (Arc II Chapter 4 End)_

_Rebirthing (Arc III Chapter 5 Beginning Part 2)_

_Rise (Arc III Chapter 3 Beginning)_

_Salvation (Arc III Chapter 5 Middle Part 2, also the Ending)_

_Whispers In the Dark (Arc I Chapter 3- 4)_

_You are My Hope (Arc One Chapter 3)_

Three Days Grace

Animal I Have Become

Are You Ready

Break

_ I Hate Everything About You (Arc III Chapter 2)_

Take Me Under

Within Temptation

_Angels (Arc 4 Chapter 3 Beginning)_

Hand of Sorrow

The Howling

Iron

_Our Farewell (Arc III Chapter 5 Middle)_

_ Truth Beneath the Rose (Arc III Chapter 3 Ending)_

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for your love and support!<p>

Love,

Lauren (llwild1992)


End file.
